


Can We Keep it Together

by Kirithetheory



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All The Ships, Anxiety, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Eating Disorders, Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Panic, Idiots in Love, M/M, Soulmates, Training Camp, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 50,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirithetheory/pseuds/Kirithetheory
Summary: Fukurōdani, Kasasuno, an Nekoma all are spending a month together in the mountains for some intensive training and conditions alone with team building. The amount of chaos and trouble that can be caused in this month if insane. Will they all survive? Will they find love? Who knows?!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	1. Morning

** Hinata POV **

I've never been so excited before in my entire life. I've been jumping around my room for the past 30 minutes and it's about 4:30 am. I'm up way too early for my own good but I can't sleep. I can't wait to spend a month in the mountains for intensive training. It's going to be so freaking awesome. Of course, Kageyama is my roommate which could get annoying. But in the end, I honestly enjoy our bickering sometimes. It's kinda fun. I like messing with him. Which is why I'm going to text him this early.

 **Hinata:** WAKE UP!!!!!!  
**Hinata:** please?

 **Kageyama:** The hell you want?  
**Kageyama:** Why the fuck are you awake. You need sleep!!! Don't be slacking off during training!

 **Hinata:** Come on I'm excited how can I sleep. I won't sack off I'll be a awake and ready today.

 **Kageyama:** You really are a dumbass. Who wakes up at 4:30 in the morning.

 **Hinata:** IM NOT A DUMBASS!!!! I'm excited! And so are you admit it!!!

 **Kageyama:** Am not. Spending a month sharing a room with you. Nightmare.

 **Hinata:** Hey I'm not a nightmare!!!  
**Hinata:** And if you're not excited then why are YOU up at 4:30?  
————-  
**Hinata:** Hehe... your not answering!!! That means I'm right!!!!

 **Kageyama:** Oi shut up and go to sleep!!! You don't even have to be up until 6 if your walking anyway. SLEEP!!! If you don't I'll kick your ass.

 **Hinata:** But how will you know if I slept?

 **Kageyama:** No one can be functioning at 100% if they went to bed at 11:30 and woke up at 4:30. Not even you. Sleep goddamnit and quit texting me.

 **Hinata:** Fine fine I'll sleep. Hehe night Bakayama 😏

 **Kageyama:** Fuck off

I sigh and switch off my phone smiling. Even over text, I can tell how pissed he is. I don't mean to piss him off for the most part. Just annoy him really. One of these days he'll get tired of me but that day has yet to come and I pray it doesn't come for a while. He is right though... I need sleep. I'm exhausted. I throw my phone somewhere and then turn over shutting my eyes praying the night fades quickly.

———————————————————————  
_Beep beep beep_

It's not too long before I hear my alarm go off. The problem is that I can't find it. I don't remember where I put my phone last night. I know I threw it somewhere but honestly, it was so dark it could have been in any direction.

The beeping is getting so freaking annoying I can't take it. My door suddenly flies open.  
"Shōyō turn that off, it's annoying. I can hear it in the other room!"

"Oh sorry Natsu... I umm can't exactly find it hehe..." I scratch my head as she glares at me. She walks in listening to the sound before pulling up the blankets I threw on the floor when I woke up. She picks up the phone and chucks it at me, almost hitting my face if I hadn't caught it. She groans glaring at me again before heading back to her room. For an 8 year old she sure does sleep a lot. I sigh, finally shutting off the annoying sound. I look at my phone to see a text from the captain.

 **Daichi:** Remember if your late to the bus by over 10 minutes you have to do 10 extra laps around the gym. Please try to show up on time.

I groan and check the time. 6:10. Crap. I spent way too much time trying to turn off my damn alarm. I'm gonna be so late!

I quickly rush out of my room and to the bathroom to start getting ready. Luckily I took a shower last night so I should be good this morning. Not like I have time to anyway. I start sprinting around the house making sure I have everything while ignoring my mother's warning about tripping or bumping into something. By 6:25 I race out of my house giving my mom a quick goodbye. I'm normally a lot earlier than this. I really shouldn't have been up at 4:30. He was right.

I start sprinting to the school while carrying a small duffel bag and my backpack. After I make it up the hill I'm totally out of breath. It's almost 7. I have 30 minutes to get to school. Counting the 10 minutes I'm allowed to be late. I slowly walk down the hill trying to catch my breath. I make it into town by 7:20 giving me enough time to make it. I'm technically late but I don't care at this point. I sigh and then feel my phone vibrate.

 **Kageyama:** Damn you're the last one. Your always such a morning person. Wonder what happened? Maybe you're late because you woke up at 4:30 in the morning!!!!

I sigh and quickly respond, keeping one eye on my steps.

 **Hinata:** Hey you were up too!!

 **Kageyama:** But I got here on time and you didn't.

I roll my eyes and don't respond, picking up the pace so they don't have to wait any longer. There are many reasons I didn't get much sleep last night. Mainly because I was excited, but also, I just couldn't stop thinking about him. It's driving me crazy and I don't know why.

I reach the school in about 2 minutes and see everyone waiting like he said. Tsukishima is the first to see me. "Well well well, the ray of sunshine finally decided to show up."

"Wow Hinata. You're normally so early. Everything ok?" Suga smiles at me, distracting me from Tsukishima's snarky comment.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry to make you all wait."

"Don't worry about it. You're here now and that's what counts. Go put your stuff in the back. Everyone else can start boarding." Daichi looks the most awake out of everyone. He is the captain though so he is probably used to getting up this early. Normally I'm the most awake of the group along with Nishinoya. But even he seems tired and worn out today. _Weird_

I place my stuff in the back and the realization that I didn't eat hits. I didn't bring any food either. This bus ride is going to suck. I would sleep but the excitement that we are finally headed there is overwhelming.

I quickly board the bus and take my seat next to Kageyama who just smirks at me. As the bus heads out I expect him to rub it in that he beat me to the school but he doesn't. Instead, he hands me a granola bar.

"Figured after you were so late you didn't eat. That should hold you over until we reach the cabin." He doesn't look at me when he says it but I can't see a tiny bit of blush on his cheeks. I don't think anything of it. Instead, I focus on the food he gave me.

"Thanks!" I say feeling slightly more energetic as I quickly scarf down the bar. It's gone before I know it and I feel a lot better. All I feel now is excited, nervous, and satisfied with everything. I can't wait for this.


	2. Sickness

** Suga POV **

I'm really excited for the trip itself, but when I think about the drive I can only feel nervous and anxious. When driving through the mountains I tend to feel really sick and nauseous. What sucks though is it's just a feeling that won't go away. I never end up throwing up. I always just feel like I could. It can be sufocating and I always feel so trapped when it happens. I can't do much about it.

Once the bus started moving I start to get a little panicky. I guess Daichi noticed because he handed me a bottle of water and 2 small tablets.

"Here, it's to help with the sickness." He gives me a warm smile which eases me instantly. I hate how much he affects me but in cases like this, it's really helpful. I sigh lightly and take the tablets quickly before turning my focus out the window.

"Who exactly is going to this thing again?" I ask, trying to distract myself. He picks up on my intention and quickly answers,

"Well, I know that Nekoma and Fukurōdani will share a cabin with us. That's going to be pretty intense. I also heard that Seijō might join us later." I hum as a response, slightly afraid to speak. "It's going to be fun, maybe hectic but nothing we can't handle." I smile at that and slightly lean against Daichi's shoulder. He doesn't flinch away or anything, just lets me.

"Hey do you have any idea what the coaches planned for this." I ask, slightly glancing at Daichi.

"Not really. I heard we will be doing a lot of conditioning to build stamina but It probably won't be that hard." He smiles warmly at me.

"I hope you're right," I say staring straight out the window again to prevent the feeling of nausea.

"Oh come on. I'm always right." I laugh at his comment.

"Sure Daichi. Sure."

"Name one time I was wrong."

"Hmmm."

"See you can't."

"Haha give me a minute I'm thinking." I sigh taking time to prove him wrong while attempting to ignore the slight feeing of nausea. Nothing too intense. If I distract myself I don't really notice it.

"Ooo ok I just thought of a few times you were wrong. Anytime you predict what's going to happen in a movie we watch, you're always wrong. The guy never gets the girl in those sappy love stories. Then you were wrong when you thought you saw a demon which was just a cat in a dumpster. I mean come on a demon? Really? And..."

"Ok ok. Hey I only asked for one example. And you chose movies that always have one of the main characters die." I chuckle lightly, smiling.

"Yeah I do like those movies. It's always funny watching you convince yourself that they will both survive. By this point you should be guessing who is going to die." He laughs.

"One of these days they will both live."

"See wrong again." We both laugh again.

The drive continues for a while before the feeling hits me a lot harder. I guess the medication Daichi gave me helped me last longer. We are already an hour and a half into the 3 hour drive. By now most people have fallen asleep. Even the most energetic ones passed out which is quite surprising.

I let out a quiet and slightly shaky breath and I feel every turn we make. The feeling of nausea slowly grows more and more, making my breath and body shake. Daichi feels me shaking against him. I feel his eyes land on me and bite my lip watching the trees pass. I let out another shaky breath refusing to look at him. I hate how bad this is hitting me. I don't want him to think lesser of me. I know he really just cares about me but for some reason, I can't help but really care about what he thinks of me. I always worry about it.

"Suga?" His voice is so calming and light, it relaxes my body slightly, but I barely notice his effects.

"Yes?" I try to say normally but my voice comes across almost silent and very shaky.

"Feeling sick?"

I can only nod as a response. Being in a bus also makes this a lot harder. I wish I wasn't like this. I feel my eyes tear up as everything just gets worse. I will myself to stop but can't control the tear as it escapes my eye and traces down my check. I shakily sigh in defeat but suddenly feel a gentle hand on my thigh, tracing small circles with its thumb. My body relaxes as Daichi continues to circle his thumb. He has done this a few times in the past, and every time he does it, my body instantly relaxes. I love it so much and wish he did it more often. I slightly smile and close my eyes, turning all my focus to the warmth from Daichi's hand.———————————————————————

After about another 30 minutes the feeling that was once eased by Daichi's hand, comes back at full force, surprising me slightly. My head starts feeling very light headed. If I let myself, I could probably pass out because of it. I grit my teeth in hopes to stop my body from shaking again but fail. Daichi moves his hand from my thigh and I almost let out a disappointed sigh at the loss of contact. But he quickly moves his hand to behind me, placing his hand on my shoulder and squeezing me closer. This movement causes me to blush slightly, but I quickly shake it away so he won't notice. I Relax into his body and let my eyes close again, hoping the darkness will soothe my pain. I feel Daichi's hand move from my shoulder to my head, and he gently plays with my hair. My heart sores to this but I try to keep my focus on the darkness instead of Daichi. A few tears escape my eyes again. I try to relax, as Daichi uses his other hand to wipe away the tears. The small action makes me smile for a second.

"Why don't you try to get some rest. It will help." I sigh and relax my body more, thinking about how Daichi's always there for me... no matter what. He always seems to know what I need and how to help me. I feel like I'm not good enough to be his friend. I need to be better.   
_______________________________

I'm awoken by the sudden commotion about the cabin and Nekoma, along with the stop of the bus. I slowly open my eyes and sit up. I feel light headed and slightly nauseous, but it's a lot better than before. We let everyone exit the bus before Daichi and I get off. I slowly follow him off the bus, but my headaches and my vision blurs slightly. I fall suddenly but am caught by the captain. "Suga? Hey, you ok?" I let out a shaky breath not fully understanding the situation.

I've regained my balance but still grasp onto Daichi's forearms, afraid I'll fall again. I take deep breaths trying to ease my head, staring down at the ground. I don't really notice the stares from out team but Daichi does and says something to them before slowly walking me away from the group. Before I can fully comprehend what just happened and where I am, I'm pulled into a blanket of warmth as Daichi wraps his arms around me, squeezing me tightly. I'm shocked, but don't hesitate to snake my arms up and around his neck. I bury my face into the chest and breath in his faint, soothing cologne.

We just stand there for a moment, allowing my head time to catch up and come back to reality, swaying back and forth gently. It couldn't be more than 2 minutes but it felt like time stopped. I didn't want it to end but had no choice. I let out a faint sigh and slowly pull away from him taking in one last breath. He looks at me and smiles.

"Thank you," I say calmly although am internally freaking out over how amazing that hug was.

"Anytime. I'm always here for you." He leads me back over to the bus where we grab our stuff. Everyone has made their way inside. Nekoma arrived the day before, setting up some prep for the trip. Daichi grabs his bags and I notice the small key chain attached to his backpack. Each of the captains we're given a set of keys to the cabin and gym in case anything happened.

Once we enter the cabin we are greeted by a loud rush of noise. Everyone is chatting loudly or arguing with each other. Asahi is the first to greet us when we enter the huge living room that includes a ping pong table and a huge round table for big games of cards and poker. "Hey, you ok Suga? It seemed pretty bad this time." He gives me a worried look and I smile in reassurance.

"Relax Asahi, I'm ok now thanks to Daichi." Daichi smiles and Asahi sighs in relief before giving us a _look_. He's about to say something but is interrupted by some yelling.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!!! THERE'S NO WAY YOU ARE STRONGER THEN ME!!!!"

"IM SO MUCH STRONGER THEN YOU!!!"

"ARE NOT!!!!"

Yamamoto and Tanaka start going at it, saying the same thing over and over again. It seemed like it wouldn't escalate to anything more but Tsukishima, who was quietly sitting on the couch with Yamaguchi, just had to make a comment.

"Why don't you guys just prove who's strongest." He doesn't even look up from his phone to see the chaos he caused. They both stare at each other and smirk before slamming their elbows on the glass table, which surprisingly didn't break, and begin to arm wrestle while screaming insults at each other.

All the other commotion quieted down as most people gathered around to see who would win. I groan and look at Daichi. He gives me the all knowing look that at this point we can't do anything until someone wins. We watch quietly as they both try their hardest to push the others arm down. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi have moved to a couch further away, while Hinata and Noya, who have gotten all their energy back, start chanting at them. It doesn't take long for Tanaka to get tired and soon his hand is smashed down with such force it would for sure break the table if Kenma hadn't reacted and quickly placed a pillow where his arm hit.

"HA I WIN!!!!!"

"NO FAIR THE AIR WASN'T RIGHT!!! I WAN'T A REMATCH."

"YOUR ON!!!"

"HOLD IT!!" Daichi quickly stops them before they have the chance to start again. "No more of that, at least not right now. We only just got here and you're already about to break something. Besides we haven't even assigned you guys your rooms yet." Tanaka groans and I smile. Daichi really knows how to take charge in these situations.

"Come on guys. Let's give Karasuno some time to settle in." The rest of Nekoma slowly files out of the living room and either to their respective rooms or the kitchen where Kiyoko and Yachi have started to prepare a small snack. Daichi sighs in relief and give Kuroo a thankful smile before he follows Kenma out, who doesn't seemed tased by the chaos.

"Ok now, I just need to assign you to your room and then the next few hours are yours." I look at him slightly confused. Is there something planned today? It's only about 11 so we still have the whole afternoon. It's possible we are already going to start training.

"Alright room assignments, Hinata and Kageyama you're in room 3. Tanaka and Ennoshita in room 5. Asahi and Noya in room 7. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi in room 9. Narita and Kinoshita in room 11. Now feel free to relax, unpack and socialize." With that everyone quickly separates and begins to head to their rooms.

The cabin is pretty big, big enough to fit 3 whole teams, but it still can feel cramped with everyone. When you enter the house to the left is a hallway with 12 rooms. The right is the odd number room where we are staying and the left are the even numbers where Nekoma is staying. Upstairs is another hallway with 12 rooms. The right side is for Fukurōdani while the left side is for the girls and coaches. There is also another smaller hallway up there with about 6 rooms that no one is using at the moment.

To the right of the entrance is the kitchen. It's a pretty big kitchen. It has a huge fridge, and pantry, along with 2 stoves and a mini-fridge that stores the drinks Bokuto and Akaashi sent up. There is also a door from the kitchen, under the stairs. It's locked and only Daichi has the key. He told me it leads to the wine cellar and the coaches only trusted him with the key. I was shocked they didn't even trust themselves with it.

There is a small island that separates the kitchen and the dining areas that has about 6 bar stools. The dining area has 4 tables that seat about 6. Then there is the living to the right of the kitchen. It's big and full of fun. Besides the ping pong table and poker table, it also had a dartboard and a minibar thats been restocked with soda and flavored milk instead of alcohol. That's all behind the seating area. There are 2 couches. One is an L shape and is pretty big. Then there is a smaller once placed at the opposite side. There is also of course the glass coffee table that might have to get confiscated.

It's a really nice place. Takeda was able to get a really good deal on this place which made this trip possible. We chose this place because there is a huge gym about 10 minutes away which is perfect for intensive training and conditioning. There is also a nice lake 2 minutes from the cabin we are staying at. It will also probably be used for conditioning but maybe we'll get some chances to relax there.


	3. Running

** Kenma POV **

It isn't long after Karasuno shows before Fukurōdani arrives. I hide in Kuroo and I's room as soon as I got the chance. Everyone is super energetic and chaotic. It's too overwhelming.

I just lie on our bed playing animal crossing on my switch. Almost everyone is out socializing in the living room or playing. I don't know if I could survive this trip if I didn't have my own space. It's nice to have a place to relax alone for a while. Suddenly my switch goes black. _Dammit, I forgot to charge it earlier today. Now it's dead._ I sigh, getting up to charge it. As I plug it in, the door to the room slowly opens. I turn to see Kuroo walk in, a little pissed. I let out a heavy sigh before walking over and lying on my bed again. I look to him as he lets out a long grunt collapsing next to me. Burying his face in the comforter.

"What happened?" I ask, trying to show a little compassion. Not sure if it came across though. He turns his head slightly to meet my eyes. Then groans again, sitting up and then collapsing on top of me. I grunt as all his weight falls onto my chest, his head resting on my shoulder.

"Bokuto's a cheater." He wines nuzzling his head more into my shoulder. I sigh trying to breathe the best I can with him on top of me. I bring my hand to his head and begin to play with his messy hair which happens to be a very good stress reliever.

"Bokuto always cheats. You shouldn't expect otherwise." I bluntly state still playing with his soft hair. He groans again.

"Yeah I know, Akaashi said he would keep an eye on him but he still cheated." I chuckle quietly causing Kuroo to smile. He turns his head and meets my eyes. "Based on what I've seen when Bokuto cheats, you could still beat him."

"Ugh!!!!!!" He rolls off me and sits up looking down at me. I look up at him curiously and he flashes his stupid grin.

"Wanna come hang out with us?" he pokes my side and I roll away and sit up on the edge of the bed, annoyed.

"No." I say firmly.

"Please kitten." He wraps his arms around my waist before I get the chance to get up. I groan but lean back into him, enjoying the warmth. "Just at least join us for the movie tomorrow night. It will be fun." I sigh, still not answering. He is making it really hard to say no right now. He nuzzles his head into the crook of my neck and hums. "Please...." He begs and I roll my eyes.

"Ugh fine."I groan.

"Yay!" He pulls me back onto the bed fully, tackling me in a hug. I groan again as he collapses on me.

"You really are like a little kid." He just laughs laying on me. I can't help but smile, listening to his laugh. I don't smile often, but when I do, it's normally caused by Kuroo.

We soon hear a knock at the door. Kuroo wines but gets up to answer it. I stay lying on the bed, turning to see who it is. He opens the door to find Akaashi standing there with no expression.

"Hey guys. I just wanted to apologize for Bokuto. He can get a little carried away and I really didn't notice he started to cheat."

"Haha yeah, no kidding. It's fine. I'm over it."

"Anyway, I just wanted to let you two know Daichi asked us to all meet down by the lake in about 45 minutes."

"Great thanks." Akaashi nods and heads out. Kuroo turns and smirks at me.

"No Kuroo." I turn my head away from him.

"Why not kitten?" He wines climbing on top of me straddling my waist looking at me with pleading eyes. I roll my eyes and sigh. "Fine." He cheers slightly leaning down closer to me.

_This is going to be an interesting month._

_\-------————————————————————_

"Come on Kenma, we gotta go," Kuroo calls to me and I let out a heavy grunt, fixing the collar on my swim shirt to cover it. He knocks on the bathroom door again and I groan opening it, shooting him a warning glare. He frowns and falls to the ground, wrapping his arms around my waist, burying his face into my stomach. I don't move. I'm really annoyed at him right now.

"I'm sorry... please forgive me. I'm really sorry." He mumbles not looking up. I just sigh tapping his shoulder so he stands up.

"Let's just go. What's done is done." He can tell I'm still mad but follows me out of the room and outside just in time to see Hinata and Kageyama sprint down the path as fast as they can. Kuroo chuckles lightly as we slowly walk down there. I cross my arms, focusing on walking to the lake, rather than Kuroo standing next to me. I can feel his gaze land on me over and over again. As much as I want to look at him I want to punish him after what he pulled.

We arrive at the lake too quickly. I sigh nervously, still ignoring Kuroo's glances. We all gather around coach Nekomada waiting to hear the plan.

"Ok for your first bit of training we are going to have a race," He states handing Kiyoko a bag. "Here is the race. You have to run to that dock." He points to a dock that is the halfway mark around the lake. "Then you have to swim from there to that dock in the center of the lake where you will get one of these." He takes a plastic ring out of the bag and holds it up. "Then you have to swim straight back here and give your partner the ring. Then your partner has to run to the dock and then swim to the center of the lake and grab another ring. The first people to swim back to this bench and hand me the 2 rings wins. Captains. You can pick the teams." I can feel my nervous rise as Kuroo's presence disappears. _A race? God, I hate races. You always get so worn out. Normally I'd just take it easy but I don't want to let my partner down. I hate getting tired and worn out and my stamina is pretty low._ Suddenly I feel Kuroo shadow over me. I look up at him curiously, only to be met with his stupid grin. I roll my eyes and focus on Daichi who gathered everyone's attention.

"Alright. The easiest way to do teams is for your teammate to just be your roommate." I sigh in relief. At least It's him of all people.

"Ok everyone decide who is going first and then stretch," Daichi says. Kuroo looks to me and I nod in response to his unsaid question of who's going first. If I go first we have a better chance of winning and he knows that. He ruffles my hair slightly and I sigh feeling the anxiety of everything. I watch as Kiyoko dives into the water and swims out to the dock to place the rings. When she reaches the shore she is instantly stormed but Tanaka and Noya "Damn Kiyoko! That was quick." They both state. Kiyoko blushes and thanks them.

I roll my eyes and slightly lean against Kuroo. I might be mad at him but sadly I need him in these situations that stress me out. I pull at my collar again as Kuroo gently plays with my hair.

Soon it's time to start. This only makes me more anxious. I take a deep breath. "Ok everyone who is starting line up. Remember I can see you the entire time so no cheating." I leave Kuroo's side and head to line up. I stand next to Hinata who looks psyched for this. I wish I could be that excited about stuff like this. I take another deep breath.

"On your marks. Get set... GO!" I take off watching most of the group easily pull ahead of me. I hate races. Mainly because they make me feel so weak and useless.


	4. Concern

** Kuroo POV **

Im pretty impressed with how well Kenma did. He doesn't like to tire himself out but still seemed to put in a lot of effort into the race. He was 10th to reach the beach. When he climb out of the water my heart broke slightly. He was gasping for air, soaking wet, and shaking. He reached up and handed me the ring.

"Go." He sound exhausted. I really don't want to leave him here but if he wore himself out this much, he truly wants to win. So I leave him and take off at full speed. Currently the front runner is surprisingly Kageyama and Bokuto is close behind them. I can already tell Bokuto is losing speed and sure enough, I catch up and grin at him as I pass.

I keep going, trying to catch Kageyama before we reach the water but fail. He isn't that far ahead but i'm struggling to catch him. I dive in and swim as fast as I can while gripping the ring in my left hand. I actually ended up catching up to him when we reached the dock. I couldn't slow down though. Daichi and Bokuto are very close behind me. I pull myself on the dock and quickly grab the next ring before diving into the water right after Kageyama.

During the last stretch its hard to tell exactly where you stand. All I can see is water splashing every where. I can barley hear anything too. No wonder Kenma looked so beat. He's not the most athletic person and this challenge is even hard for the most fit of the group. Soon im able to touch the ground. I climb out of the water barley able to breath. Kageyama is right next to me. He collapses on the beach right as Daichi shows up. He runs past me making it to Nekomada first. I force myself up and hand him my rings next. Then surprisingly Yamaguchi comes up behind me being third. I didn't even notice him.

Kageyama is still collapsed on the beach. Hinata had to give Nekomada their rings. He is now crouched next to him, mostly likely trying to get him to stand up. Im handed a towel and notice Kenma sitting against a tree with his knees pulled closely to his chest. I sigh and walk over to him. He doesn't look up, only hugs himself tighter. I sit down and pull him close to me, placing a light kiss on his head. He still refuses to look up.

"Kenma?" I whisper close to his ear as I feel him shake slightly against me. "Hey, you're ok. Just relax. I'm right here." I hear a quiet sob and whimper. He really pushed himself today. _Why? It's only the first day of training._ I slowly start playing with his hair, hopping he'll be able to calm down.

"Take a deep breath, don't think about anything else ok. Focus on your breathing." It's hard to tell if he can hear me and understand me but I can feel him breath against me deeply. Soon coach Nekomada starts talking. The teams that places 1st, 2nd and 3rd can rest while everyone else has to do 40 push ups. I hear Kenma sigh in relief when he says that. Now that he knows he doesn't have to do the punishment he can relax.

He stoped shaking and finally lifted his head up, staring ahead and watching everyone struggle. He lets out a long sigh and I gently tap his chin, gaining his attention. He gives me a weak smile before leaning against my chest.   
"I'm sorry..." he whispers. "I shouldn't have ignored you earlier... I was mad."

"Hey you don't have to be sorry. I deserved that. Don't worry about it, ok." He sighs but I feel him nod against me. We sit there while everyone does their punishment before we all head back to the cabin. I let Kenma take the first shower. Once he enters the bathroom I collapse on the bed and groan in pain. For a while now, anytime I run for a long period of time I get a stabbing pain in my back. I haven't told anyone, I just hoped it would go away soon. That hasn't been the case. I relax on the bed, taking deep breaths, ignoring the pain.

Kenmas shower doesn't take too long, meaning I have to get up. I sigh quietly once he comes out. I sit up gritting my teeth and quickly head to the bathroom wincing slightly at my sudden movement. I really don't want Kenma to know, it would just cause him to worry over nothing. Im sure it's nothing.

I take a longer shower the usual. The hot water takes the pain away for the most part, so I don't want to lose it. Once I decide its been long enough I slowly get out and dry off quickly, before the pain returns. It doesn't take long for its return though. I wince as I put on my shirt and let out a long exhale before exiting. When I open the door I see Kenma on the bed playing his game but once he catches my eye, he stops and puts the game down, sitting up and tilting his head lightly showing concern. Damit he must have noticed. I just smile and slowly sit on the bed, doing my best to not show my pain but fail. I let out a quiet grunt but it was clearly herd by him.

"Whats wrong." All of his attention is on me. This rarely happens. I smile at the thought and slowly lay down. "Nothing, I'm fine. Don't worry." He rolls his eyes and crawls over to me, climbing on top of me and straddling me. I raise an eyebrow but his blunt expression doesn't change.

"Sit up." He demands. I hesitate but oblige. Anytime Kenma gets authoritative I cant do much but listen to him. He definitely has too much control of me. I slowly sit up and wince once Im fully up and face to face with him. I sigh in defeat and look at him. "Its really nothing ok... Im fine." I smile but he just gives me a cold stare.

"Stop lying to me." He says coldly. I gulp and stare into his eyes. Its clear he's concerned but its also clear i'm wearing his patience. I groan and fall back down, gritting my teeth once I hit the sheets. "Its just a small pain in the back. Im really fine."

"Small?" He raises an eyebrow and I roll my eyes. He climbs off me and crawls over to my head, bringing his hand to my head, softly running his fingers through each strand. I let out a soft hum and close my eyes, relaxing to his touch. "Anything I can do?" He asks, his voice now calm and soft. I open one eye and look up at him. He smiles. _God he can be so fucking adorable sometimes._

"I can give you a massage." My eyes light up to that idea. Kenma has only given me a massage 2 other times and they're heavenly. Sadly anytime I ask he denies me. He could bribe me to do anything for a massage. I grin and nod.

He helps me sit up to take off my shift. I then lie down on my stomach wincing once more. Kenma climbs on top of me, softly running his hands down my back telling me to relax. I listen and he starts to slowly add pressure, moving his hands to different pressure points in my back. I sigh, melting completely to his touch. He's practically got me under a spell. He presses down hard on one spot causing me to groan in pain.

"You ok?" He asks adding more pressure to that spot then moving his hand in circles. I groan again, grasping the sheets.

"Ahh~ yeah, that feels ahh~ good." He keeps massaging my back making me feel more and more relaxed working on the tight muscles. "What did you exactly do to your back?"

"Ah~ not really sure. It just kinda starts hurting when I run a lot." I grit my teeth and groan again, relaxing a little more.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Ngh~ I don't know. Like a week?" I sigh a little as he continues to add more pressure to my back. "You should have told me."

"Yeah sorry, I just didn't want you to worry." The pain lessens into nothing as the time passes. Soon Kenma ends the massage. I wine in disappointment as he gets off me. I turn me head to see meet his face.

"Better?" He asks lightly.

"Mmm much better." I hum. I sit up and wrap my arms around him. "Thank you. You really do give the best massages." He chuckles slightly.

"Yeah yeah, I am still worried. You should tell coach or go get it looked at." I sigh and push him back to meet his gaze.

"I'm really fine. It's normally not that bad." He crosses his arms and sternly looks at me.

"Doesn't that mean it's getting worse?" I freeze. I honestly didn't even think of that. I sigh and lie down.

"If it comes back at that strengths then I'll get it looked at. Sound good." He sighs but nods. I smile at him and he crawls over to me lying down on my stomach nuzzling his head in my chest. I hum and wrap my arms around him squeezing him as close as I can, feeling him relax into me.


	5. Limits

** Yamaguchi POV **

This morning I decided to help Hinata and Kageyama with breakfast and I'm glad I did. If I didn't they would have burnt down the kitchen. They started to fight and completely forgot they had something on the stove. Those two are ridiculous sometimes. When we are almost done I decide to go check and see if Tsuki is awake. He has been pretty distant with everyone but me lately. I get that they piss him off a lot but I still think he should hang out with them more. I slowly open the door to our room to see him sound asleep. I sigh deciding the best way to wake him that won't piss him off too much. I slowly walk over and shake him lightly. He stirs and then looks at me squinting. He lets out a groan as I smile.

"Morning Tsuki! Breakfast is almost ready so get up." He puts on his glasses and sits up sighing. I just smile walking towards the door with him close behind me. So far these past few days have been pretty fun. I've gotten to hang out with everyone more which always makes me happy. And after everyone splits off I get to hang out with Tsuki. For some reason, he is being a lot nicer towards me. I would question it but I don't want to risk it. We approach the kitchen to see that almost everyone is awake. I'm glad this place is so big but even then it can get a bit crowded. Most people went to hang out in the living room while they wait for the dynamic duo to finish up. Hinata spots us and smiles.

"Tsukishima stop looking so grumpy we made food!" Hinata jumps around Tsuki gaining a grunt.

"I don't know if your cooking can count as food." I chuckle a little and Hinata frowns.

"Well, Yamaguchi helped a little!" He turns to me a little surprised. I blush slightly.

"Y-yeah. I mainly just made sure they didn't burn down the cabin." I awkwardly chuckle and turn back to Hinata who is bouncing around the kitchen, grabbing plates and cups. Tsuki sighs and we lean against the wall, waiting for them to set up.

After breakfast, we all are given 30 minutes to get ready for training. I go into the bathroom and try to fix my hair. I look in the mirror and see my freckles scattered face. I sigh. I never really liked my freckles. It's something I've been bullied for and they always seemed weird and ugly to me. I sigh and nervously walk out of the bathroom to see Tsuki tying his shoe. He looks up at me and tilts his head.

"You ok? You seem uneasy." I'm a little taken back by his comment. He doesn't normally ask if I'm ok. I guess he is trying to be nicer. I hope it sticks.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just nervous for practice." He smirks a little.

"Yeah but I'm sure you'll be fine. Relax." I smile at his words and do as he says. Relax. He walks over to switch his glasses and pack his volleyball shoes. Mine are already in the bag so I go over and grab my bag.

"What part of breakfast did you help with. Besides making sure they didn't set the stove on fire."

"Oh umm... just the sausage and the rice. Nothing too big."

"Hu... makes sense. It was the best." He walks out the door leaving me stunned and blushing. _Wow, he complimented me. I wonder what's going on with him. Where is this change coming from?_ "Hurry up!" He calls.

"Ahh right coming." I quickly run out the door and catch up with him as we head to join the others and walk to the gym.

When we get to the gym everyone is in awe over how big it is. Even Tsuki looks a little shocked. The captains instruct everyone to help set up 3 nets for each team and bring out all the balls. We set up the nets which all easily fit in the gym leaving some extra space. All the teams separate to their assigned nets and begin to stretch. Coach Ukai soon calls our attention to explain practice.

"Ok here is how it's going to work. We will practice until about 1:30 then head to the cabin for lunch. You get a 30 minute break and then we are back here until 6:30. If you are assigned to cook lunch or dinner you will leave early depending on how much time you need. For conditioning today. We have Yachi, Yukie, and Kiyoko helping along with Takeda. They are going to be testing you to see how strong your stamina is currently. They will call two of you over at a time. After you're done with them you will come back to our net. If you need a break after them you can take a seat on the bench. Any questions? Good now line up for receives. We have a lot of work to do." He smirks.

"Yes sir." We quickly line up and begin.

** Akaashi POV **

Soon after all the teams start their own practice Yukie come over to our net

"Ok, I'm starting with your team today. Can I borrow Washio and Sarukui." The two boys follow her to the edge of the gym, giving each other nervous glances. _I don't feel anything towards conditioning. It can't be too different from what we normally do. Right? I mean I've never really enjoyed it but I couldn't care less about it. Bokuto is always super pumped for it, saying it's good for us to improve but today he seems a little nervous and distracted._

———————————————————————

"Ok lastly can I borrow Bokuto and Akaashi." Bokuto grins at me snapping out of his daze. I just roll my eyes. We head over to the edge of the gym. Our entire team seemed pretty beat after this so my nerves have risen which is unusual for me. There is Yachi and Kiyoko, writing stuff down on a clipboard. There are two pieces of tape on the floor, marking about 45 feet. Next to the girls is a few buckets. Bokuto looks at the buckets worried.

"Umm, what are the buckets for?"

"It's in case you push yourself to the point you puke," Yukie says. He gulps and looks to me, I'm shifting my weight nervously. During practice and games, I don't normally get to tired. Our team is pretty good so I don't have to push myself has much. I also think I have pretty good stamina but even then this exercise seems difficult.

"Ok basically here is how this will work. You two will line up together on that line." Takeda points to the one closest to the door leading to the infirmary. "Then on my mark, you will sprint as fast as you can to that mark. When you reach that mark, touch it with your hand and sprint back. You will continue to do this at full speed until you truly can't keep going. If I see you slowing down I'll remind you to keep your speed. Push yourself and try to pass each other. If one of you collapses the other must keep going until they can't anymore. Don't stop for your partner ok. This is a test to see your current state."

We both give each other worried glances and Yukie puts a stopwatch around her neck.

"I'll be timing to see how long you can go and Yachi and Kiyoko will be recording how many times you touch each line. Are you guys ready?" We nod and head to the line, getting ready to run. I've never felt so nervous. My heart rate is increasing rapidly and I haven't even started running. I look to see Bokuto grinning. _It's like all his nerves just disappeared. He seems really confident about this but maybe that's just him._

Ready...set...Go!" She starts the stopwatch and we take off at full speed down the gym, touching the line and then heading back. Our pace is almost the same. Trying to pass each other becomes impossible. My legs start to feel very heavy from the beginning.

 _I can't let him beat me._ I'm usually not that competitive but when it comes to Bokuto he can become really annoying when he beats me at something.

———————————————————————

"Akaashi you're slowing down! Pick up the pace! Sprint he is getting ahead of you!" I snap out of it seeing Bokuto pulling ahead.

_Crap no. I've got to speed up again. This hurts like hell but i want him to not see me as weak._

I try and pick up the pace, quickly catching and passing Bokuto. He turns to see me passing him and is shocked. He quickly tries to run faster but can't. We keep running at full speed for about 4 minutes before my legs give out. I collapse onto my hands and knees, panting, gasping for air.

_No dammit. I can't do it. Does he think I'm weak. Why do I even care? I never care what people think. Come on I can keep going right?_

I attempt to get up but my legs won't allow it. They are completely spent. I fully collapse lying on the cool floor trying to catch my breath. All the breaths I let out are shaky. I soon hear Bokuto pass me one more time before he hits the floor. I look up and see him handed a bucket. He begins to puke his guts, not getting the chance for air. I sigh and force myself to my feet walking over to him. Takeda is also next to him, making sure he is ok. I reach him and gently place my hand on his back, slowly rubbing circles on his back. I'm too out of breath to really think my actions through.

"You ok?" He can only nod, coughing up the last of his breakfast. I slowly rub my hand on his back, calming him while he tries to catch his breath.

Kiyoko comes over to us taking the bucket from Bokuto and handing us each a dixie cup of water.

"That's... all... we get?" Bokuto asks between gasps as he quickly drinks the water.

"You need to drink water slowly and in small amounts if you don't want to feel sick again." She refills our cups and we down it in seconds once more. The water feels so refreshing, I can't get enough of it."Come on, go take a seat on the bench. You'll be able to join practice again soon."

We nod and head back over to our net, collapsing on the bench.

"That was intense," Bokuto sighs leaning against me. His sudden movement startles me but I relax instantly too tired to care. "Yeah, no kidding."

———————————————————————

** Kageyama POV **

"Kageyama! Hinata! You're up." Yachi calls us over. Hinata jumps over, looking very excited. I roll my eyes as we walk over to the edge of the gym.

"Do you think this is going to be hard? I mean I saw Bokuto-san throw up from exhaustion." He says looking up at me. I scoff, "Don't tell me you're scared."

"I'm not scared!" I eye him but he keeps to his words. Takeda turns to us explaining what we have to do. Hinata keeps looking at me smirking. He's getting too cocky. I'm going to crush him. We line up.

"3, 2, 1 Go!" We take off at full speed. We are both pretty fast so it comes down to who can last longer. Hinata starts to look pretty tired about 3 minutes in. I'm feeling exhausted but not showing it.

"Kageyama you're slowing down!! Pick up the pace!! Don't let Hinata get ahead!" I didn't even notice Hinata started to pass me. He smirks and I quickly speed up. My legs feel very heavy and it's becoming hard to breathe. I will not be the first to collapse.

We are both still running at full speed. I have no idea how long it's been but I know I can't keep this up much longer. I look at Hinata who is still right next to me. The determination in him is showing fiercely. I keep going. _Push it! Come on you can't let him beat you. No matter how much it hurts. He'll break soon._ All of a sudden Hinata collapses on the ground. I make it to the tape and then feel my legs give out. I stay on my hands and knees panting for air. It feels like I'm suffocating. I hang my head and look behind me. Hinata is fully lying on the ground. Kiyoko is kneeling next to him, speaking. He looks so wrecked. We both pushed it way past our limits. My legs feel so weak but I'm able to slowly stand. I look over to see Hinata still lying on the ground. I start feeling slightly concerned. I walk over to them. Takeda comes over to us as Kiyoko walks back over to Yachi, giving him space. "You ok Kageyama?"

I'm still very out of breath. Breathing heavily I just nod trying to catch my breath. I lean down on my thighs trying to gain composure. I look over at Hinata's limp body. "Is he awake?" He nods and Hinata starts slowly rising. His arms are a shaking mess and his legs can barely stand on their own. He closes his eyes, still very out of breath. He tries to take a step forward but almost falls over grabbing hold of me. He is still shaking. I've never seen him so worn out before. It's kind of scary seeing him like this. I help him stand up straight and he looks down breathing.

"Take Hinata to the bench. I'll be over in a second." I nod and help him slowly move forward. He is breathing heavily and refuses to look up. I lead him to the beach and we take out seats. My breathing begins to slowly level out as Yachi comes over with some water. She hands me a bottle and Hinata a Dixie cup. I slowly drink the water, as Hinata downs cup after cup of water. She then leaves us to it and I hand Hinata the bottle of water. He takes it, still keeping his gaze on the floor.

"I lost." He quietly says. He sounds kind of broken.

"Hu?" I say looking at him.

"My body just gave out. I couldn't move. I lost." I sit there trying to think of what to say. I really want to rub in my win but I only barely won. It was very close.

"So?" I say. He finally looks up. His eyes are a little bloodshot. _Had he been crying?_ "Just do better next time." I stare ahead watching Suga give Daichi the perfect set. Hinata doesn't say anything. Only thinks about my words.

_If I don't work hard enough he could definitely pass me in this. I can't ever let him win. I need to be better._

** Asahi POV **

_Shoot I have to go against Noya! I'm so weak compared to him. I'll be out before he is even tired._ I sigh while Yachi checks up on Hinata. He is the most energetic person ever and he was so wrecked after this.

"Asahi!" I look next to me and see Noya jumping up with a huge grin. I smile awkwardly. _I feel pretty nervous about this. I have pretty good stamina in a game but I'm not running at full speed then. I'll get worn out so fast._ "Hey don't be nervous! This is going to be fun. Focus on doing your best. Don't focus on how well I may or may not do." He gives me a warm smile. _It's like he read my mind. How does he always know exactly what to say to calm me down?_

"Ah~ yeah right. Thanks." I smile back as Takeda heads over to us.

We line up and get ready to start. My heart is beating so fast right now. _I shouldn't be nervous. Just focus on myself. Don't focus on him. Easier said than done._

"Go!" We take off and Noya instantly pulls ahead of me. I try to speed up and catch him but he is so fast, I'll never be able to catch him. _Focus on yourself_. I keep going. Running as fast as I can already feeling tired and we only just started.

It's only been like 2 minutes and I already feel like I'm going to collapse. I keep slowing down and hear someone yell to speed up. Noya is still going strong. When we pass each other he doesn't even seem tired. He's like a machine. I soon collapse on the ground trying to catch my breath. I stare at the floor feeling Noya run by me for a second. I can barely move and he is still running at full speed. I can barely make myself stand up on my own. Kiyoko comes over to help me. She brings me over to the bench's Yachi and Yukie are sitting on. They make room for me as I fall down onto the bench. I watch Noya, drinking little amounts of water. He is still going super fast. I can tell that he feels tired which is not a normal scene.

After a while, he collapses completely, sprawled out on the floor. Takeda goes over to him. I think he was at about the same point Hinata and Kageyama reached maybe even further. Those three are insane. Takeda kneels next to him for a second before calling for the girls. They rush over and then rush to the infirmary. _Somethings wrong._ I quickly walk over to him and kneel beside him.

"He's out cold and burning up. I can't tell if it's from exhaustion or overheating. Help me turn him over." I start to panic a little but do as he says. His breath is very heavy and short. He also looks paler than normal. I feel the panic in my chest grow. _Not now not here. You have to stay calm and help him. Help him_. The girls come back with bags of ice. I place two on his arms while Takeda places one on his chest and two on his legs. He feels his forehead and sighs. Most people have stopped practicing and are looking our way wondering what happened. Soon Daichi reaches us.

"What happened? Is he ok?" The rest of our team quickly runs over to us. I don't take my eyes off him. _Come on. Wake up._

"He should be fine. Asahi. Help me carry him to the infirmary." I nod while he takes the ice off him. I scoop up his limp body and slowly walk into the infirmary. My legs are still killing me but that doesn't matter. We get inside and I place him on the bed. He hands me the ice and I place it back over his arms, legs, and chest. Daichi and Ukai come in soon. I sit on the bed next to Noya just praying it is nothing serious.

"What happened is everyone ok?" Ukai asks.

"Everything should be fine. It's either overheating or overexertion."

"Are you sure that's it?" Daichi asked, clearly very worried.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. I'm no doctor but I don't think it's anything serious. I'll check his blood pressure." He checks it a few times looking at it intently. That can't be good.

"What is it?" Ukai asks.

"His blood pressure is lower than normal. Has he eaten today." They all turn to me.

"Yeah I mean I saw him eat. He ate a lot like normal."

"Hmm this doesn't make sense. We'll have to wait for him to wake him. The rest of you should go back to practice." I hesitantly get up, not wanting to leave him. I head back out a little behind Daichi. Suga approaches him to comfort him. Daichi relaxes instantly as they talked. They've been that way ever since freshman year, very connected and always looking out for eachother.

Soon practice for the morning is over, everyone slowly starts to head out. I see Noya exit the infirmary and rush over.

"Noya!" I say and he looks up. For a second he looks upset, but he quickly plasters a smile as I approach. "Are you ok? I was so worried you just passed out." I say slightly out of breath. He places a hand on my shoulder and smiles warmly.

"I'm fine don't worry." I sigh but don't totally believe his words. _Something seems off._

"NOYA!!!! Dude you good?" Tanaka approaches us, putting Noya in a headlock. He laughs and tells Tanaka the same thing. We all head back to the cabin. _I still can't shake the feeling that somethings wrong._

** Suga POV **

It's already nearing the end of the practice. Takeda just finished with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi collapsed first and could barely move. _I'm a little nervous. I know I have pretty good stamina but I haven't gotten to play in games as much so compared to Daichi he probably is stronger than me._ Suddenly I feel a pair of hands come behind me and are placed on my shoulders. They gently squeeze my shoulders as Daichi leans a little closer to my ear. "Relax, you'll do great." I smile as he continues to massage my shoulders.  
Tsukishima and Yamaguchi slowly return to the net, still out of breath. Daichi removes his hands and stands next to me giving me a warm smile before me head over to Kiyoko.

We line up and I take a deep breath preparing to start. I look at Daichi to see he is totally unfazed by this. Maybe he already knew this was the conditioning. Either way I can't believe he's not nervous. "Go!" We take off and surprisingly I'm not to far behind Daichi as we run. I know this won't last long though.

———————————————————————

"Come on Suga! Pick up the pace!" Daichi is slowly passing me. My legs feel dead and my heart feels like it might explode. I feel like I'm dying. I can barely breathe and my stomach can't take much more. Daichi also seems exhausted.

My legs suddenly stiffen and I fall to my knees. _I can't breathe._ I quickly cover my mouth feeling my lunch. I squint my eyes shut feeling absolutely awful. I can't hold it back. A bucket appears next to me just in time. I lean over coughing up everything I've eaten. It just keeps coming. My throat is burning and my lungs are begging for air. I feel tears well up in my eyes and stream down my face. Suddenly I feel Daichi's familiar hand on my back I guess he was also at his limit. I cough and throw up a few more times before I finally get the chance to breathe. Daichi keeps rubbing my back as Takeda takes the bucket. I stare at the floor trying to focusing on breathing. I sniffle a little still feeling the tears. I suddenly realize I'm shaking. Shaking a lot. I sigh and feel Daichi move his hand from my back to around my waist, pulling me into a comforting hug. I slowly catch my breath and my body stops shaking. I squeeze Daichi one last time before pulling away. I give him a weak smile and wipe my eyes. I'm handed a bottle of water and quickly take a swig still sitting on the ground. I take a few sips of water before handing it to Daichi. I let out a long sigh and wipe my cheeks again.

"You ok?" He asks quietly. I nod and slowly try to stand but my legs start burning and I fall back to the ground. I grunt in anger and pain. Daichi wraps his arms around me and lifts me up, swinging my arm over his shoulders. He helps me to the bench. Once I'm sitting I look up to see Daichi's face. He seems exhausted yet he was still quick to help me. He takes a few swings of water before looking at me. He gives me a reassuring smile, seeing the concern in my face. I sigh as Takeda comes over. "Can you two stand?" Takeda asks. Daichi looks at me for my answer. I slowly stand up. My legs feel so weak but, "Yeah I can stand." I look to Daichi who stands up with ease obviously. "Good. You two can head back to the cabin. The coaches and I will clean up." I nod as we slowly walk back to the cabin. I'm slow and my legs still ache. Daichi stays at my pass the whole way back, once in a while holding me up as I stumble.

"Are you going to eat dinner?" Daichi ask gently. I take a deep breath still feeling a little nauseous.

"No, I'm just going to head to our room and lie down," I say. He nods and smiles at me as we enter the cabin. Almost everyone has their food. The smell coming from the kitchen makes me feel sick so I quickly head to our room, collapsing on my bed. _God that was intense. I kind of expected this but it's still a shock of how much it affected me._ I lay down staring at the ceiling trying to relax and regain my energy.


	6. Fear

** Kenma POV **

I'm woken up by Kuroos soft whispers and his arms wrapping around my waist. I stir and turn to face him groggily. He smiles and kisses my forehead before pulling me into his chest. His warmth surrounds me as I melt into his arms. We lie there for a moment while he gently plays with my hair. "We have to go to breakfast soon," I say softly looking up at him. He frowns hugging me tighter. "No."

"Kuroo..." he groans, rolling over and pulling me on top of him, keeping his arms around me firmly. I sigh laying on his chest, listening to his slow breathing. "5 more minutes." He whispers, closing his eyes. I hum in response, loving the warmth of his touch and wanting to keep it as long as possible.

After 5 minutes his arms relax a little, letting me sit up. I rise looking down on him. He opens his eyes and lets his face fall into his usual smirk. I roll my eyes, before climbing off of him. He groans sitting up. He watches me head to our closet and grab one of his hoodies. I put it on knowing it's way too big on me. I turn around to see him grinning at me. I roll my eyes again, "come on, I'm hungry." He follows me out to the Kitchen where everyone is slowly getting food.

After breakfast, we walk back to our room to get ready for training. I'm really nervous about today. After seeing how worn out people were after conditioning, I became very scared of feeling so beat. I sigh while putting on my volleyball shorts and Nekoma jacket. Soon I feel Kuroo's arms slither around my waist, and his head rests on my shoulder. I ignore him and zip up my jacket, looking in the mirror above our dresser. "Nervous?" He asks, placing a light kiss in the crook of my neck. I sigh and nod gaining one more kiss before he pulls away to grab our bags. "Relax Kitten. Just do your best." I look at him and wrap my arms around his neck giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. I remove my arms and he stares at me shocked. I smile at his reaction and head to the door. He snaps out of it and joins me ruffling my hair and we head down to the gym.

As we near the gym I start to slowly shake. _Ugh, can't you keep it together for once. Now is not the time to have a panic attack._ I take deep breath after deep breath, trying to calm myself. Kuroo looks at me as I breathe and grabs my hand, squeezing it to reassure me. I relax a little refusing to look up at him knowing I'll be meet with a look of concern. When we near the gym I release my hand from his and head to the bench to change my shoes. Everyone else is either warming up or setting up the nets. I feel my heart rate rise more as practice nears. I start to slightly shake once more.

"You ok?" Kuroo asks, looking at me worried.

"Fine." I firmly say brushing him off. "Come on we should warm-up." I feel a little pissed. Not at him for caring, but at myself for being like this. I hear Kuroo let out a sigh before he joins me in stretching.

Practice starts off with spikes. This is great for me because I don't spike so my only job is to set the ball for everyone. When I set it for Kuroo he delivers one of his more powerful spikes. He looks at me grinning trying to get a reaction from me. I simple look at him with no expression gaining a frown a slight grunt as we heads to the back of the line. Though I show no expression i smile on the inside impressed by his power. I set a few more before my heart stops as I hear Kiyoko call for Kuroo and I. I gulp handing the ball off and slowly walking over. Kuroo smiles at me ruffling my hair. I just look down, wrapping my arms around myself for comfort. _This is so stupid. I shouldn't be this anxious._ _It's not that big of a deal._ I sigh as Takeda explains things. We soon lineup. I look down and take a deep breath. Yukie signals for us to go and we take off. Kuroo is a lot faster than me so he passes me with ease, I don't care though. All I'm focusing on is running to the line and then back.  
———————————————————————

I soon feel like collapsing. My chest swells and my lungs beg for air. I'm still running pretty fast but I know I can't go much longer. My legs are weighing me down and burning. Kuroo is still going strong. He has passed me a few time but I expected that. Suddenly my body gives out and I fall down, completely collapsing on the cool floor. I bury my face in my pale arm and feel my body shaking as I gasp for air. My eyes burn with tears. I feel pain in every inch of my body. Kuroo's footsteps keeping passing me quickly. Takeda approaches me to make sure I'm awake. All I can give him is a weak thumbs up but I guess that's enough."

"Can you move?" I shake my head barley but he sees it. Soon I hear Kuroo approach quickly, then fall to his hands and knees not too far in front of me. I hear Takeda walk over to him. I still can't move. Every inch of my body is burning with pain and exhaustion. I can barely breathe and my tears aren't helping. I sob quietly trying to breathe but can't. It's a suffocating feeling. Suddenly a feel a shadow falls over me. Someone crouches in front of me and gently rubs their thumb in circles on my back. I sigh in relief, recognizing Kuroo's warmth. He is now close enough to hear my sobs. I hear him say something to Takeda before he brings his face closer to me. I keep my face buried in my arm. My entire body is now shaking and my cries are becoming stronger preventing me from getting air. I'm starting to feel very lightheaded which sends me into a slight panic. Kuroo is talking to me but I can't hear him. I barely notice him scooping me up and carrying me into another room. He sets me on a plain bed. I hug my knees, hiding my tears. Kuroo wraps his arms around me pulling my head up and placing it in his shoulder. "Shhh, it's ok. You're ok. Take a deep breath." He whispers to me, hugging tightly, and playing with my hair. I inhale and exhale shaking intensely. I keep breathing shaky breaths as my tears die down. When I can finally breathe he pulls away looking into my bloodshot eyes, smiling to reassure me I'm safe. I sigh and let my weak legs hand off the bed. I look down at my pale thighs as Kuroo gives me some water. I take it, my hand still slightly shaking. I down the water and Kuroo hands me cup after cup until I'm satisfied. I take a deep breath and fall forward letting my head rest on Kuroo's shoulder. He sighs, running his fingers through my hair. "Hey..." his deep voice is soothing and warming. It's all I want to hear right now. "Are you ok." _No... I'm not ok in the slightest. I can barely feel my legs and feel on the verge of tears again._ I shake my head against his neck and he sighs. "Ok... I'm going to take you back to the cabin. Sound good?" I nod, relaxing at the thought of being away from everything.

He picks me up again and I wrap my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck, burying my head into his chest. We walk out and emerge into the hot sun. I tighten my grip, holding on for dear life. I never want him to let go. _Never_.

** Kuroo POV **

I enter our room with Kenma tightly hanging onto me. I gently set him down on my bed. He lets out another shaky breath and he slowly lets go looking down. I sigh and give him a gentle kiss on his forehead. He exhales in relief but refrains from looking up, rubbing his eyes. _I hate seeing him like this. Broken. Scared. I just want to help him. Be there for him. Hold him._

"Kenma..." I gently speak to him, giving his thigh a firm squeeze. He reluctantly looks me in the eye. "Talk to me," I say as softly as possible. He bits his lip and looks away taking a deep breath.

"I panicked. I couldn't breathe and felt like I might pass out." He chokes out the last part. I Sigh and stand up. I get on the bed and lie down pulling him on top of me, holding onto him as tightly as I can without hurting him. I let him breathe and rest on my chest.

"Shhh, it's ok. Today was the hardest day. It won't be like that again. I promise." He nods against me and we lie there for a good 30 minutes.

Soon we hear a knock at the door. Kenma quietly sighs and slowly rolls off me. I carefully sit up and walk to the door. I answer it to see Yukie.

"Hey, I just wanted to remind you too that you're scheduled to make lunch."

"Oh right, thanks. Well, be out in a bit." She nods and I close the door. I walk back over to see Kenma curled into a tight ball on the bed. I sigh and sit down scooping him up and moving him so he is sitting on my lap. He brings his arms around my neck and buries his face into my chest. I tightly hug him trying to make him feel as safe as possible.

"We should start lunch soon." He softly whispers against me but makes no move to leave.

"Are you sure you're up for it. I can take care of it." He chuckles a little to my offer which makes my heart beat faster. His laugh is so precious and adorable. "What I'm a good chef. I cook for you all the time and you say you love it." He looks up at me.

"I do love it but every time you cook you always almost light something on fire." He laughs again and I smile.

"Then let's go." He stands up and I ruffle his hair earning a groan and him rolling his eyes. I smile knowing he feels better.

"Come on." He starts for the door and I follow smiling, thinking of good ways I can turn this into a distraction.


	7. Movie Night

** Bokuto POV **

"Horror!!!"

"Action!!!"

"Horror!!!"

"Action!!!"

"Horror!!!"

"Oh my god just pick one already." I glare at Kuroo and he glares at me. We just stare at eachother waiting for one to give in. I really need to win this. If we watch a horror movie I finally have the perfect opportunity to cuddle with Akaashi. Plus he doesn't even like action movies so if Kuroo wins he'll probably just leave.

"Come on horror movies are the best pleeeease!!!!" I beg him and take a few glances at Akaashi in hopes he might get what I'm hinting at. I haven't exactly told him about my crush but maybe he'll still get it. I have been pretty obvious. He sighs and looks at Akaashi who is just playing on his phone, waiting for us to choose. He rolls his eyes, "fine." I cheer and everyone sighs in relief.

"Thank god. You've been arguing for 20 minutes!" Kenma says sitting down next to Kuroo. Kiyoko and Yachi bring out some popcorn and pass out a few bowls while everyone takes their seats.

Kuroo and Kenma are sitting together, Suga and Daichi are on the floor leaning against the coffee table, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are on one of the couches along with Hinata, Kageyama and Nishinoya. Tanaka is sitting with Kiyoko, annoying her and Asahi is in front of Noya. I quickly take a seat next to Akaashi who surprisingly makes room for me. Suga puts in the movie It, and everything quiets down as it starts. It was the only movie we brought that wasn't that scary. We have movies like the Ring and The Blair Witch Project but we agreed that those are probably too intense for now.

The movie begins and everyone starts preparing for it. I've heard a lot about this movie and honestly don't think it will be that bad but I hope Akaashi gets a little scared. I really want to cuddle with him but he won't let me unless it benefits him.

——————————————————————-

** Akaashi POV **

This movie isn't that scary for me. Clowns just aren't one of my fears. It's just kinda childish. Of course Bokuto on the other hand...

I don't really understand why he voted for this. No matter how hard he tries to deny it, he doesn't do well with scary movies. We've watched a few in the past and each time he's never made it to the end. He made me finish it and tell him how it ends. It's pretty funny to watch but right now he's terrified. He's snuggling into my shoulder shielding his eyes and holding onto my arm. I sigh and move slightly so he can be more comfortable. I just pay attention to the movie while he holds on to my hand and my arm.

It's been about an hour and he's watching the movie more but has moved as close to me as possible. I don't really mind though. Normally I don't let him do this but it's kind of nice right now.

Suga and Daichi don't seem very fazed by this movie. Same with Noya, Kuroo, and Kiyoko. Almost everyone else is terrified. Kenma I think has fallen asleep on Kuroo's lap, while Hinata is hiding behind Kageyama and Tanaka is holding onto Kiyoko who seems pretty annoyed.

"Why the hell did we choose this movie." I hear Bokuto mumble next to me.

"Why did you fight so hard for a horror movie? You've never been able to finish one." I whisper after a loud crash comes from the TV causing him to nuzzle closer if even possible.

"I don't know..." he leads off. He whimpers slightly and I sigh, wrapping my arm around him to comfort him. At this point, I don't really care what I do. He probably doesn't even notice.

Suddenly the doorknob to the cabin begins to turn. Everyone quickly turns their attention as the door slowly opens. It's too dark to see anything but we can clearly hear footsteps approach us and the sounds from the TV aren't making this better. I hear a few whispers from everyone wondering who it could be since all the coaches and people who didn't want to watch the movie are all asleep. I hold on to Bokuto a little more subconsciously.

We see a shadow come into view and the light is switched on. We all scream in terror before we realize who is in front of us. "Jeez... what the hell Oikawa! You scared us half to death!!" Kuroo says, holding Kenma in his arms.

"Hehe sorry sorry."

"What are you even doing here?" I ask Bokuto, still holding on to me.

"Oh yeah sorry, I forgot to mention they were joining us and arriving today." Daichi laughs a little while Suga hits him lightly.

"What the hell Daichi!" He sighs and everyone slowly relaxes. Daichi gets up to great Seijo while everyone else cleans up the popcorn we spilled.

"Bokuto you can let go now." He whimpers but lets me go. Sitting up and looking around. "You ok?" I ask picking up some popcorn.

He scoffs returning to his usual self, "please, I'm fine that was nothing." I roll my eyes and stand up grabbing one of the bowls and bringing it to the kitchen. Daichi comes in with Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

"Hey sorry for scaring you guys earlier." I chuckle and turn to face him.

"Your good, definitely livened up the night." Bokuto Kuroo and Kenma emerge into the kitchen with a few more bowls. Kenma immediately heads to his room. "He ok?" Bokuto asks as I take the bowl from his hands and put it in the dishwasher.

"He'll be fine though I should go check on him. Night guys."

"Night." I follow Kuroo out and head up to my room, feeling the exhaustion catching up to me. Bokuto comes in shortly and I turn off the light and get into my bed.

I try to fall asleep but am constantly being jolted awake by Bokuto's quiet whimpers and constant turning. "Akaashi..." he whispers. I turn around and open my eyes to be met with his. "What?" I say sounding a little more annoyed than I am. He hesitates before answering, sensing the annoyance. "Nothing nevermind." He quickly turns around avoiding my gaze. I sigh and turn looking up at the ceiling. I groan, "ugh fine." I say to his unsaid question. He gets up and walks over to me climbing under the covers next to me.

"Thank you." He whispers smiling and closing his eyes. I sigh and close my eyes as well. I relax next to him feeling his warm breath. I smile slightly as I drift off his hand resting in mine.

———————————————————————

** Kageyama POV **

I'm trying to fall asleep but the small cries and whimpers come from Hinata's bed are keeping me awake for some reason. I sigh and turn around to see him curled up under his blankets.

"Oi dumbass."

"What?" He chokes out clearly on the verge of tears.

"You ok?" I ask lightly knowing he'll be wrecked if he doesn't sleep. I can hear him whimper softly as a response. "Umm Kageyama?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I..." he leads off.

"Can you what?" He turns to face me and bites his lip.

"Nevermind." He closes his eyes and I sigh. He lets out a shaky breath and hides under his covers more.

"Ugh dumbass just get over here." I scoot over as he slowly walks over and climbs in next to me. He lets out a relieved sigh and I roll my eyes.

"Thank you." He whispers. Closing his eyes clearly feeling more relaxed. I roll my eyes and turn my back to him.

"Whatever. If you ever mention this I'll kick your ass. Now go to sleep baka." I sigh and slowly fall asleep hearing his breathing next to me.

———————————————————————

** Iwaizumi POV **

Oikawa collapses on his bed smiling while I slowly unpack my stuff.

"You really are an asshole."

"What makes you say that Iwa-chan~" he smirks at me knowing how much I hate his nickname. I roll my eyes and throw his bag over to him so he can unpack.

"You purposely tried to scare them didn't you."

He chuckles, "you have no proof to that statement." I groan and eye him.

"You had us turn off the headlights of the bus and had us silently enter the house. Pulse you looked way too smug when they all screamed." He hums quietly. "Asshole." I roll my eyes and fall onto my bed, watching him finish unpacking.

He turns to me and smirks. "Whatcha looking at Iwa~" he sings out. I flip him off and turn over getting under the covers to sleep. "Turn off the light Shittykawa." He frowns but obliges before climbing into his bed and falling asleep.

———————————————————————

** Hinata POV **

The morning sun is a lot harsher up here but I can't complain. I love being up here with everyone. Even sharing a room with Kageyama isn't that bad. I hear the tiny Libero run past our door yelling at Tanaka, who I'm guessing is helping them cook. Kageyama is curled up with his back facing me. I'm pretty shocked he let me sleep with him last night. I don't do well with scary movies especially with clowns. I can hear him snore lightly, completely passed out. Although he was nice to me last night the idea I just had is too good to pass up. I grin and tiptoe out of the room. "Noya!" I yell. He turns around and I wave him over smirking. He understands my idea and rushes over. We run back into the room and each grab a pillow. We stand on each side of Kageyama and grin at each other. I count us down. 3...2...1.

"WAKE UP!!!" We scream, jumping on Kageyama and hitting him with the pillows. He jumps up only to be put back down by the force of our pillows. We continue laughing and screaming, hitting him again and again.

"HINATA DUMBASS I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" Kageyama grabs my pillow from me, causing both Noya and I to run out the door. We run right into Daichi and Suga who looks pissed. I smile innocently just as Kageyama comes out. "HINATA BOKE GET BACK HERE!" I squeak and quickly rush behind Daichi who eagerly steps out of the way giving Kageyama a clear shot. He runs and tackles me, sitting on top of me hitting me over and over again with a pillow.

"Ahhh!!! Kageyama! No fair!" I scream shielding my face. Soon Noya and Tanaka come over and start chanting fight at us waking up the entire cabin. Bokuto comes downstairs and joins the chant. Kageyama and I wrestle for the pillow, both trying to get the upper hand. Sadly I keep losing and am met with a pillow in my face.

"Can't you control them?" I hear Oikawa complain to Daichi. He sighs and soon Kageyama is pulled off me, still trying to fight me. I jump up, a little out of breath, and hide behind Bokuto who is laughing hysterically with the rest of the cabin who came to watch.

"That's enough you two. You made your point Kageyama." Daichi says firmly, releasing him from his grip. He scoffs and returns to our room. I sigh and come out only to be met with a death glare from Daichi and a little laugh from Suga which is surprising.

"You two." Noya and I jump as Daichi points to us. "10 extra laps around the gym." We sigh and groan. "Yes, Daichi." He and Suga head back to their room along with most people we woke up. Noya, Tanaka, Bokuto, and I head back to the kitchen to help Asahi and Noya cook.

"Damn I don't even know what happened but that was crazy. What the hell did you do to him." Tanaka and Noya laugh.

"We just gave him a nice wake-up call," I say smiling.

"Nice?" I jump at the fierce voice behind me, afraid to turn around. I'm met with a hard smack over the head as he heads into the kitchen, grabbing a cup of coffee. I rub my head but don't retaliate. "Damn Chibi-chan. You really know how to piss him off don't you." Oikawa enters the kitchen grinning. Kageyama scoffs glaring at the both of us. I smile with pride and take out the orange juice. Surprisingly Kageyama hands me a cup. I take it, no questions asked, afraid I might piss him off again.

Noya continues to bounce around the kitchen, stressing us all out, afraid he might slip and set something on fire. Daichi removes him from the kitchen and helps Asahi finish. Noya groans in disappointment and decides to watch instead, still jumping. I join him, about 10 minutes before they are done.

"Dumbass stop being so hyper." Kageyama smacks me on the head again, walking back to our room. I sigh and wait for him to leave before jumping around with Noya again. Kageyama seemed to get over his anger pretty quickly. I wonder why? Is he just getting used to my energy? Why is he being so nice to me anyway?


	8. Annoyance

** Iwaizumi POV **

Oikawa scoffs and grins at me as we walk over, "You're going down." I roll my eyes. "In your dreams Shittykawa" he smirks. We missed the first few days of training and right off the bat we are starting off with conditioning. I talked to a few of the guys and they said this exercise is pretty brutal. We line up and they signal for us to go.

———————————————————————

It takes quite a while before I actually feel my legs. I'm pretty out of breath but know I can go on for a while. Oikawa is still next to me. Our pace has been the same the entire time. "Getting tired?" I ask, losing some breath. Oikawa breaths hard and shakes his head. "I could go all day." I scoff and begin running faster passing him slightly. My sudden change only causes him to increase his speed.

We go at it for a while before I collapse onto my knees catching my breath. Oikawa makes it a little ahead of me before collapsing as well. Out of breath, he turns to me, "Ha, I beat you." I roll my eyes resting my head on the floor. Yachi brings us water and we walk over to the bench. Oikawa can't stop smirking. "You mad Iwa-chan?" I scoff not answering. Oikawa laughs, pissing me off even more. "I'll get you back for this." He hums not saying anything. I'm using all my self-control to not punch him in the face.

Practice ends soon and we all head back to the cabin for some well needed food and rest. I take a quick shower. When I get out of the shower I'm greeted by Oikawa's stupid smirk he has kept since he won. "Stop grinning Shittykawa."

"Why should I?"

"If you don't I'll smack you." He frowns which pleases me.

"So mean Iwa-chan." I roll my eyes and dry my hair as he jumps in the shower. I scoff, _god why does he get on my nerves so much lately. It's like he is trying to piss me off more than usual._

———————————————————————-

It feels like a hundred degrees even when the sun is down. Oikawa is reading a book on his bed while I just lie on mine trying to cool off. I groan and sit up walking to the window and opening it, gaining his attention. "Why is it so god damn hot!" I complain slightly leaning out the window.

"Because it's summer." He says bluntly. I scoff and roll my eyes seeing the volleyball sitting on our floor. I walk over and pick it up, heading towards the door. "Want some company?" He asks, putting his book down. I pause at the door, "sure." I say without thinking, he grins and quickly follows me out. We walk towards a volleyball net someone set up in the parking lot. I toss him the ball and he grins setting the perfect spike for me. I slam it down hard feeling the anger I built up all day. I'm not sure where all this anger is coming from but I'm sick of it.

"Wow, I didn't know you had that in you when we aren't playing a game," I grunt and get the ball. He sets it and I smack it down even harder. My breathing is slightly heavy as I look to the ground trying to get rid of my built-up anger. Oikawa grabs the ball and approaches me. "You ok Iwa?" He asks. I scoff and take a deep breath. "Fine." I say looking back up towards the next. He looks at me unsure but goes to set me another ball.

Spike after spike I hit with as much power as I can, slightly yelling each time. I'm very out of breath now. I squat down looking at the pavement attempting to catch my breath when I feel Oikawa's presence over me. "Stand up." He demands. I grunt and stand up shooting him a glare. "Why are you so pissed? Is it from me taunting my win?" I roll my eyes and shrug. He just looks at me waiting for an actual answer. I sigh looking away. "Look I've just been on edge ok so fuck off." I reach for the ball but he pulls it away. "Why are you on edge?"

I grit my teeth slightly deciding to give my real answer. "I don't know you've just been pissing me off lately." He tilts his head, taking my answer with no surprise. "Hehe, didn't know I could affect you this much Iwa." I clench my first trying so hard not to hit him. He just smirks. "I'll stop messing with you if it will make you chill out." I roll my eyes but release my clenched fists. I look him in the eye and he smiles. "5 more?" He asks, showing me the ball. I scoff, "whatever." He walks back over and starts to serve again. This time, when I hit it some of my anger fades. I'm not sure if it's all because of him. I think I'm mainly pissed at myself for some reason. Either way it's a lot easier to just blame him.

———————————————————————

Back in our room, I open my computer and begin to search for something to watch. "Feel better?" He asks me. I let out a grunt as a response, looking through possible shows to watch. Suddenly I feel Oikawa's presence on my bed. "What are you doing." He asks, looking at my computer. "Choosing a show to watch." I bluntly state scrolling down. He points to one on the screen and I stop. _Banana Fish._ I sigh and click on it. He smiles with excitement and leans back on my bed. I relax a little and lean next to him. I start the show with no complaints. _Why do I just go with what he says? Why did I feel better when I saw him smile? Why do I feel... weird?_

———————————————————————

We watch Tv until about 2 in the morning, Oikawa crying next to me. He chose a pretty depressing show.

The show comes to an end and I've gotta say I was very close to tears. Oikawa on the other hand is completely sobbing. He hides his face in his pillow and I close the computer. I place it on my desk and shake him slightly. "Come on time to sleep." He ignores me and collapses on my bed.

"That was fucking awful."

"You chose it." I chuckle slightly and climb into bed knowing that I couldn't convince him to move if I wanted to. "Go to sleep Shittykawa."

"Fine fine... night Iwa."

"Night."


	9. Worried Fights

** Suga POV **

Each day I feel more and more worn out. This intensive training is really taking it out of me. Today we are starting off with running. More conditioning, great. I quickly finish getting ready in the bathroom before leaving to gather my thing.

I see Daichi finish tying his shoes. He doesn't look up at me. Only finishes up and the heads out the door leaving me to myself. He's been very distant and quiet. It's kinda weird. And he didn't even wait for me like he usually does which hurts a little. I quickly grab my bag and race out to meet up with everyone.

They are all gathered in a group while Coach Ukai waits to explain everything. I stand a little back from Daichi, studying his expression. He's not showing much. He just seems like he's in deep thought.

"Ok great everyone's here. We are starting off the day with a quick run. You will go twice around the lake and then run all the way to the gym where you'll meet us. You start here. You can leave your bags and get started. Everyone just drops their bags and takes off. The fast energetic ones easily take the lead. Now that Seijō has joined us it feels way more crowded. I stay more in the middle along with Asahi and Yamaguchi. We decide to keep our pace a little slower so we can easily make it the whole run.

I start feeling pretty tired near the final stretch but because we kept our pace slower we are slightly catching up with the front runners. When we see the gym everyone sprints for the final stretch stopping and panting once we get inside. It's very hot outside which isn't helping.

The girls hand us bottles of water giving us a chance to cool off and calm down. I lean against the wall with Asahi watching Daichi. He is panting hard but still seems pretty out of it. Maybe a little upset or mad as well. "Suga?"

"Hmm?" I turn my attention from Daichi to Asahi.

"You ok?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Sorry just spaced out for a second." He nods slightly staring ahead. After we have all calmed down, I look at Daichi to start practice. He doesn't do much so I decide to take matters into my own hands. "Hinata! Noya!" I eye them and they groan heading to the edge of the gym to do their laps. I glance over Daichi to see him looking at him. I smile at him and he just brushes me off turning his attention to Noya and Hinata who just started running. _Did I piss him off or something? Why is he being so short with me? What did I do?_

Coach called us over and simply instructs us to stretch while Hinata and Noya finish their run. While we stretch I keep most of my attention on Daichi who focuses on stretching and nothing else.

"Noya!" Suddenly Hinata screams. We all quickly look over to see Noya passed out on the floor with Hinata on the ground next to him trying to get him to wake up.

"Noya!" Asahi quickly runs over to him with the rest of us not far behind. Finally Daichi seems invested in the rest of us. Asahi flips him over and checks his pulse and breathing before picking him up and walking him to the infirmary. Takeda sends most of the team back including me. I keep everyone occupied by leading stretches while keeping an eye on the door. Daichi is the first to come looking worried and a little pissed.

"Is he ok?" I ask once he reaches me.

"He's fine," he says while simply walking past me. I'm getting really sick of this. _What did I do? Why is he so distant and short with me? This has never really happened before. He becomes slightly distant when he's stressed over something but it's never been this bad and it's never been directed at me. I must have done something to piss him off._

Practice continues while Noya and Takeda went back to the cabin. We had a few practice games before lunch took place. Daichi just went straight to our room. God I hate this so much. He doesn't even look at me. _What did I do?_ I replay the events that took place over the past few days but find nothing that could have upset him. _Maybe something happened between someone else. But then why am I the one getting hurt._

"Suga?"

"Yeah?" I quickly snap out of it to face Asahi, Kuroo, Kenma, Hinata and Kageyama.

"What's up with Daichi? He seems off."

"Oh yeah umm I don't really know. He hasn't really talked to me all day." I return my gaze to my food trying to hide my hurt expression from the group. It's all really starting to get to me.

The rest of practice I'm pretty much in charge along with Coach. Daichi just goes along with my decisions. I'm not used to all of this responsibility. That's why he's captain, not me. Even his spikes and revives are off. It's clear something is up but what could it be.

Practice soon ends and we all head to dinner. Daichi is one of the first to finish and quickly heads to our room. I really need to talk to him so I quickly finish up and head to the room. When I enter I see Daichi already passed out. Great now I don't even have the chance. I sigh and simply get ready and go to sleep. Maybe everything will be better tomorrow. I'm sure everything will work out... right?

———————————————————————

Nothing has really changed today. If anything it's only gotten worse. Daichi has literally disappeared and I'm starting to get really worried. But yet again I don't even have a chance to talk to him since all his responsibilities have fallen on me. I've taken over being captain and making sure they don't kill each other. It's becoming really overwhelming and I don't know what to do. I'm such a terrible friend. If it were me, Daichi would know exactly what to do to help me. God this is hurting so much. I don't know how much more I can take.

Practice is even harder and I can barely focus on anything. At this point I'm just trying to not disappear like Daichi. I'm trying to stay engaged and help people. Everyone has noticed something is off but he's not giving anyone a chance to talk to him. I'm barely hanging on here.

By dinner I'm not really up for food so I just head into our room to take a shower. I try to relax into the warm water but even that doesn't help much. I'm really on the verge of just breaking down. _I need help! I need Daichi._

After a pretty long shower, I finally decide to get out and try to talk to him. When I get out Daichi is on his bed on his phone. I just walk past him drying my hair. I don't even know how to start this. I just want to scream at him telling him to wake up but that is probably not a good way to handle this. I sit down on my bed trying to keep it together even though all of this has caused me a lot of pain. I can feel myself shaking slightly which isn't good. I try to take a deep breath but can only let out uneven pants. I'm hyperventilating a little and everything is coming into perspective. I let my head fall into my hands as I take another deep breath.

"Suga?" His sudden speech startles me slightly. I mean why wouldn't it, he hasn't said anything to me the past 2 days.

"What." I coldly say feeling my limbs shake even more.

"You ok?" I can't tell where he is or if he is even looking at me but that's the last straw. I can't hold it in any longer.

"Why in the world would I be ok?" I say sharply look up and looking him dead in the eye. I try to keep my body still but fail time and time again. He looks a little taken back by my comment. Maybe he hasn't fully realized the damage he's caused. Probably hasn't since he's been so out of it. I scoff and look away taking another deep breath clenching my fists.

"Suga... I"

"Where the hell did you go." I grit my teeth trying to keep my emotions together. I stand up and take another deep breath before I face him again. He just looks up at me, his face filled with so many emotions it's hard to pick one out.

"W~what do you mean." He stands up and slowly walks towards me but stops, leaving plenty of distance between us.

"What do I mean? You heard me, where did you go Daichi! Because you sure as hell haven't been here!" My voice has risen slightly, definitely loud enough to be heard in the room next door. "Really Daichi where have you been! Because you better have a pretty damn good excuse for why you just suddenly abandoned everything.... abandoned me." I squint my eyes shut in hopes to keep my tears back. He doesn't say anything. Just stands there in shock. Drawing everything out, making every moment hurt more and more to the point where I can't take it. I let out a sharp breath and shake my head. "God just forget it..." I quickly walk past him and out the door, wanting to just disappear as well but knowing that wouldn't be fair. I walk past a few people in the dining hall and out the door. I just start walking, not knowing where I'm going. My pace is fast and tears sting my eyes. My heart aches and my breath becomes heavy with dread.

Everything becomes fuzzy and unreal that I don't even hear Daichi calling my name or him catching up to me. Suddenly a hand reaches out and grabs my arm stopping me in my tracks.

"Suga wait just a minute I..." he leads on again and lets me go. I turn to face him letting a tear escape.

"What Daichi?! At a loss for words?! Do you have any idea what you've put me through the past two days!" I'm completely yelling now but I don't care. "You don't get it do you? You abandoned me!!! Left everything to me!! With no warning no explanation no nothing! You disappeared completely! You left me... I was alone..." I can't stop the tears now. It hurts so fucking much and I don't entirely know why. Him not being there broke me. Shattered my heart. I let out a few sobs begging for Daichi to say or do anything.

He suddenly wraps his arms around me, pulling me close. I hang my head resting it on his shoulder and slowly reach my hands up, grabbing onto his shirt. My sobs grow and I'm soon bawling in his arms. "Holy shit Suga. I'm so sorry, I..." he leads off again as we just stand there listening to the wind and water from the lake. My tears soon stop and my body slowly calms down. I release my hold on his shirt and he lets me go. I whip my cheeks and take a deep breath. "Suga?"

"What." My voice is still a little shaking and my tone is cold.

"Come here." He leads me over to a bench that faces out to the lake. We sit down and I let my head fall into my hands. I hear Daichi sigh next to me while he looks out over the lake.

"What happened?" My voice cracks and is almost silent but he hears me. He sighs again and I sit up looking straight ahead.

"I don't know I just..." I scoff,

"Will you stop lying to me? Ok, I'm sick of it. Just tell me what the hell happened. Tell me why you left me." My brows furrow slightly and I face him glaring. He bites his lip.

"I'm sorry that I left you. I don't really know what happened, I just kinda fell apart."

"You didn't just fall apart. You collapsed and took all of us down with you." My tone is still strong and sharp. "Just tell me what happened. I'm tired of your excuses, ok something happened so tell me." He looks at me clearly hurt by my tone.

"A lot just suddenly happened. And I'm sorry that I took it out on you." He takes a deep breath before continuing. "Two nights ago my mom called to tell me my grandma is sick. Then I got 3 college rejection letters. Then everything that happened with you and Noya with conditioning and now Noya again I just..." he leads off resting his head in his hands. I sigh and lean back watching the water.

"Just because a lot of shit happens doesn't mean you can just up and leave ok. You are the captain. You have a commitment. If you needed help you could have come to me. I'm not here to pick up your slack when you don't feel like it." I exhale lightly and look at Daichi.

"Your right. I should have asked for help and not left you. I don't understand why you're so mad right now." I scoff and he sits up looking at me.

"I am not mad Daichi. I am hurt. You hurt me ok." I grit my teeth keeping my tears in.

"God I'm so so sorry. You are the last person I would ever want to hurt. Your right I really screwed up and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you. And I deeply regret ever hurting you." We turn to face each other for a moment. I let out a sigh and nod.

"I know you didn't mean it. But Daichi you can't do this every time things become too much."

"Yeah I know. These last months have been really stressful. I have a lot going on..."

"Yeah and I'm here to help you with that. When planning this trip, who stayed up late coming up with ideas for summer training?"

"You did..."

"Right and who would wake you up in the morning to make sure we got to school on time." He sighs again.

"You did." I smile and him.

"You're not alone Daichi. I'm here for you. And I'm sorry I didn't notice what was going on."

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. I should have told you." I sigh and slowly lean next to him, resting my head on his shoulder. "You did a good job though. I mean everyone is alive and practice seemed to go smoothly." I chuckle lightly.

"God I don't know how you do that everyday. I could never handle it."

"Well that's why you have me. We're a team. Right?"

"Right. A team. Until the end."

"Until the end." He takes my hand and squeezes it, relaxing my body. "Suga... if this ever happened again. Talk to me at the beginning. Don't put yourself through that again ok."

"Ok..." I smile and squeeze his hand back, looking at the water.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you..."

"I know. It's ok. I'm ok now." I take a deep breath before standing up still holding onto his hand. "Come on, it's late, we should head back." He nods and stands up. We slowly walk back to the cabin listening to each other's slow breathing.

I'm mentally exhausted when we get back to the room. Once we get inside I release his hand and collapse on my bed. Daichi follows me and sits next to my head, giving me a sympathetic smile. He runs his hand through my hair.

"You ok?" He asks gently. I hum in response and close my eyes feeling the world fade around me.


	10. Kindness

** Daichi POV **

"Suga..." I whisper softly running my fingers through his soft hair. He stirs lightly but doesn't wake up. He seems pretty worn from last night. I sigh lightly. I feel so awful about everything. Suga is the last person in the world I would ever want to hurt and yet I did. We've never fought like that. I screwed everything up. God I hate myself for that. I've never seen Suga look so broken and wrecked before. I can't believe I hurt him that bad. Never again. I can never do that to him again.

"Come on you need to get up." He groans turning and covering the back of his head with his pillow. I sigh and forcefully grab the pillow from him. He wines turning over and squinting at me. I then throw the pillow on top of him gaining one of his cute giggles.

"Ok I'm up..." he sits up rubbing his eyes. He slowly looks me in the eye and weakly smiles. I can tell he hasn't fully recovered from last night. I need to make this up to him. But how? His eyes sparkle slightly. I can't help but smile at him. He is so pretty. Even when he just wakes up. God, there are so many things I want to do to him. I snap out of it realizing I was staring. I quickly turn and walk towards the door trying to hide my blush. "Come on. Breakfast is ready." He slowly joins me at the door yawning. We were both up super late last night so we are pretty worn out. He walks past me not saying anything. Good, I don't think he noticed.

When we get out to the kitchen a bunch of people turn our way looking concerned. I'm not surprised. People definitely heard that last night and I remember running by a few people when I was trying to catch up with Suga. We get our food and sit down.

"So you're just not going to say anything?" Kuroo asks sitting next to Hinata and Kenma. A few more people turn our way. I roll my eyes. "Say what?" I ask and take a sip of coffee.

"Oh don't play dumb. You've been really out of it and then last night... we were all fucking worried. I honestly didn't even know you guys came back to the cabin." Kuroo explains while Hinata looks at us. "Are you guys ok?" He asks softly.

"We're fine guys so relax. Everything is fine now. I promise." Suga smiles at me to reassure them.

"If you say so," Kageyama says, taking another bite. I sigh relieved they dropped it. Suga looks, even more, relieved than me. I sometimes wish I could read his mind.

———————————————————————

** Yamaguchi POV **

"Tadashi..." I hear a faint whisper coming from above though I don't want to let the light reach my eyes. My head is throbbing for some reason. Maybe I've been pushing myself too hard these past few days. I feel a gentle hand on my back and it slowly starts to shake me back and forth. "Hey wake up." His voice is so gentle and calm right now. It's very unusual. As much as I want to get up and go eat my head hurts so much that I just can't. I should let him know I'm awake though. I groan slightly and slowly turn over, placing a hand over my eyes to completely block out any light.

"Hey... you ok." God he's being just so... nice and comforting. It's so unlike him but I love it. I exhale lightly but keep my hand over my eyes.

"I'm fine..." I say weakly no matter how hard I try to stay strong. I feel my bed move as he sits next to me.

"Move your hand for a second ok." I sigh and slowly move my hand wincing as the light hits my eyelids. Suddenly I feel a cool hand placed on my forehead. It relaxes me instantly and I let out a breath of relief. "I don't think you have a fever... what's wrong?" I take a deep breath trying to ignore the pain in my head. He's being so kind and gentle. The least I can do is tell him the truth. I mean he already thinks I'm weak so this won't change anything.

"I have a really bad headache." I slowly try to open my eyes but the pain increases the second the light hits by eyes. I wince in pain and quickly shut my eyes again bringing my hand back to my face. Tsuki moves his hand from my forehead to my hair and plays with it softly.

This is very weird for him but it feels nice so I'll just leave it. As badly as I want to ask him why he's being so nice, if I ask him he might stop and that's not good for anyone. It also seems to only be with me and that makes me feel kind of special. "Wait here." He gets up and walks to the other side of the room. I hear him go through some bags before returning to my bed.

"Can you sit up?" I sigh and nod, moving my hand and slowly I sit up opening my eyes slightly wanting to be able to read his expressions. My eyes adjust shortly but the pain only increases. I shift my weight and lean against the bed frame. I turn slightly to meet Tsuki's eyes who surprisingly gives me a sympathetic smile. I sigh and he hands me two tablets and a bottle of water. I take them weakly and quickly pop them into my mouth.

"Thank you." I say putting the water on the bedside table.

"I think you should skip practice today. You've clearly been working yourself too hard." I sigh and nod. "Do you want some food?" I bite my lip and nod again not really wanting him to have to take care of me but also feeling too weak to get it myself.

"Ok I'll be right back and I'll let Coach know you're skipping." He smiles at me again which puts me at ease. I don't understand his actions at all. It kind of reminds me of when we were little kids.

It doesn't take him long before he returns. He hands me the bowl and I smile gratefully. "Thank you." He smiles back and places another bottle of water on the bedside table.

"I'll check in with you at lunch ok?"

"Ok." I smile and he nods before heading out. He closes the door and then I'm on my own. This is good though. I've been pushing myself a lot these past few days trying to keep up with everyone. It's really tiring. I sigh and begin eating the bowl Tsuki brought me, still wondering what's changed him.

———————————————————————

** Tsukishima POV **

Practice is pretty boring without Tadashi. He said it was just a headache but I'm still a little worried. I do realize my sudden change in kindness is probably weird but ever since I overheard them, I realized how badly I need him. I can't lose him, he is my only friend.

I convince coach to let me leave early to go check on him so I quickly head back to the cabin. When I return to our room I see him listening to music while doing a little homework. I smile at the scene. He looks really cute sometimes and when he does I just like to look at him. It will creep him out if I stare too long so I quickly walk over to him gaining his attention.

He smiles when he sees me which makes my stomach feel kinda weird but I ignore it. "Hey, how are you feeling?" I sit next to him and he takes out his earphones and closes his book giving me his full attention.

"Eh I'm ok. My headache died down but it's still there." He shrugs and I look to see he already drank the two bottles of water. "It's also really boring when no ones around." I chuckle slightly, making him smile.

"Anything I can do to help? Want some more water?"

"Yeah sure." I nod and stand up heading towards the kitchen. When I get there I'm met with Bokuto and Akaashi whom I guess are making lunch.

"Hey hey hey!! Whatcha doing here Tsuki." I roll my eyes and grab a bottle of water.

"Please don't call me that."

"And why not... you let Yamaguchi call you that." I sigh and glare at him. He takes the hint and backs off a little. "How is he anyway?"

"He's fine." And with that I head back to my room. Being around everyone else just pissed me off. They all purposely annoy me now and I'm sick of it. When I get back to the room I see Tadashi looking in the mirror over the dresser, touching his freckle scattered face. He looks a little upset.

"Hey," I say, startling him a bit. He snaps out of and quickly changes his expression. "What were you doing?" I hand him the bottle of water.

"Oh nothing."

"You ok." He looks at me a little shocked which is to be expected. I rarely ask him if he's ok but I'm really trying to be a better friend to him.

"Yeah I'm fine." He looks down and it's obvious he's not ok. I walk over to him and lead him to his bed, sitting down next to him.

"What's up?" I try my best to sound like I care but I'm not really good at this kind of thing. He can tell I'm trying though.

"It's nothing really..." he leads off. I really hate seeing him like this. It doesn't happen often, he's usually always smiling and happy.

"Tadashi." I speak deeply and get him to turn and look at him. He sighs and looks down at his hands.

"Are my freckles ugly?" His voice is almost silent and I'm completely taken back by his question though I quickly respond.

"What of course not." They are so pretty and adorable. I love them. Why would he hate them?

"Tell me the truth,"

"I am. They are not ugly. You're not ugly." He looks up at me, tears forming in his eyes. I quickly wrap my arms around him and squeeze him tightly. He hugs back and starts to cry.

"Really?" He whispers into my chest.

"Really, they are not ugly. They're beautiful." He squeezes me more and I relax trying to keep the blush off my cheeks.

"Thank you, Kei." I smile at the use of my first name.

"Anytime."


	11. Venom

** Hinata POV **

I literally can't wait for today. The coaches finally gave us a day off which is going to be great especially after so much intensive training. The majority of us all agreed to go down to the lake. Even Kenma and Tsukishima agreed which is really surprising.

I start bouncing around my room which is pissing Kageyama off but I don't care. I'm so excited.

"Dumbass stop jumping around. You could hurt yourself." I stop and look at him. He keeps his attention on his phone and doesn't really notice my gaze. I just shrug and collapse on my bed. "Why are you so hyper anyway?"

"Because we finally get a break from training."

"But you love training." I sigh and sit up looking at him.

"True but spending the day at the lake sounds really fun." I jump up again and check the time before going to get ready. "Come on Kageyama." He groans and gets ready as well.

———————————————————————

Once outside we both instantly take off down to the lake ignoring Suga and Daichi yells for us to slow down.

"Ha take that! I win!" He pants and glares at me as I taunt him. Soon everyone else shows up.

"Hey Hinata!" Lev comes up from behind me with a volleyball. I grin and jump up and down. "Do you two wanna join our game?"

"Yeah of course!"

"Sure." We both head over to Bokuto and Kuroo who are currently setting up a crooked net.

"Bokuto that doesn't look right." Akaashi eyes the lopsided net with the few pieces they didn't use.

"Oh come on I'm working on it."

"Why didn't you use all the pieces?"

"Because I'm so good at this that I didn't even need them." He rolls his eyes and picks up the instructions he threw away earlier. He holds them up and glares at Bokuto slightly. He chuckles awkwardly and scratches the back of his head. I laugh and walk over to Kenma who is playing his game while everyone else quickly sets up the net correctly keeping Bokuto away from it.

"Alright let's get this started." Kuroo grins and snatches Kenna's game gaining and death glare. Bokuto pouts and Akaashi just ignores him.

"Ok we need team captains. How about me and Akaashi."

"Hey!! But I'm an actual captain."

"Oh hush Akaashi does all the work."

"Why are you all being so mean." He pouts and looks to Akaashi for support who just sighs.

"Just let it go Bokuto." He frowns more but doesn't protest.

"Ok Akaashi you can go first."

"Ok umm let's see." He waits for a minute enjoying Bokuto's pouts and small pleads. "Ok fine come on Bokuto." He cheers and goes to stand really close to him.

"Alright my turn." He turns and smirks at Kenma. "Kitten..." Kenma sighs obviously really wanting his game back. "Ugh fine..." he reluctantly walks to stand with Kuroo.

"Alright go Akaashi."

"Ok umm Kageyama." I look up at Kageyama and he smirks looking back at me. I kinda hope we are on separate teams. It's great to play with him but it's also really fun when we get to be rivals again.

"Alright Hinata." Kuroo smirks at me and I smile at him and Kenma who looks relieved that Kuroo didn't choose Lev.

"Hmm looks like we are going to need another play." Lev grins and turns around in the direction of Yaku and a few other Nekoma players.

"Yaku!!!!!" Lev waves him over as he slowly walks to us wearing an annoyed look in his face.

"What?"

"We need another player." He sighs but luckily agrees, now we get to play.

"Ok Lev why don't you join us and Akaashi you can have Yaku." Kenma sighs next to me and Lev smiles.

"Hey Hey Hey alright let's get started." Bokuto seems to have his confidence back. We walk to our sides of the net and begin.

——————————————————————

The game was super fun even though we didn't win. Kageyama is definitely going to rub it in later but right now we all decided to go swimming. Well most of us. Kuroo and Kenma stayed back. Kenma was a little worn out and Kuroo was nice enough to stay back with them. He's a really good friend.

"Hurry up dumbass." I sigh and quickly follow him into the water. It's cold but in a nice refreshing way. We float and swim around for a while, I end up losing track of time.

"Hey! Hinata you floating pretty far out."

"Oh I'm fine it's not that bad." He rolls his eyes as I dive under the water for a second. Everything feels nice and peaceful until I get a sharp pain in my leg.

"AHHHH!!!"


	12. Venom Pt.2

** Kageyama POV **

"AHHHH!!!" A sudden scream snaps me out of my head. I quickly swim over to Hinata.

"Hey what the hell! Are you ok." He winces and shakes his head barely staying above the water.

"Ngh~ I~something bit me, ah~" He looks to be in a lot of pain.

"Ok ok calm down, here I'll take you back to shore. Ok?" He nods and I grab him swimming us back to shore.

"Hey can you stand?" He squints his eyes shut and shakes his head, holding on to me tighter. I walk out of the water as everyone else runs over to us. I walk him over and set him on a picnic table. He bites his hand trying hard not to cry.

"Hinata are you ok what happened?" Daichi and Suga stand next to us while everyone else gathers around leaving enough space around us.

"He got bitten by something. Hinata, where does it hurt." He takes in a sharp breath and opens his eyes, lifting up his leg and pointing down to near his ankle. I grab his pale smooth skin and turn it slightly to see a small snake bite.

"Ok that looks bad. It might be poisonous too. Here." Suga grabs a cloth and ties it tightly just below his knee. "Quick, we need to take him to the hospital. Kageyama, can you carry him?"

"Yeah of course."

"Ok I'll take them, Daichi you stay here and try to get in touch with the coaches." He nods, turning to Kiyoko, "hey can we borrow your car?"

"Yeah of course." Suga grabs the keys and I grab a towel wrapping Hinata in it before picking him up and carrying him back towards the cabin. Hinata holds on to me tight as he is clearly scared. I'm trying hard to ignore the fear and panic. We reach the parking lot and quickly jump in the car. Hinata is breathing heavily. I can't tell if it's dude to panic or the venom.

"Hinata hey..." I say softly trying to calm him down.

"Kageyama can you call the hospital and let them know we're coming."

"Yeah of course." I quickly grab my phone and dial the number, Hinata is holding onto my hand tightly.

I let them know we're coming and then turn my focus to Hinata. He is shaking slightly and breathing heavily. "K~kageyama."

"Yeah?"

"I~it hurts, a~and feels ti~tingly." He starts shaking more and tightening his grip in my hand.

"Hey, shhh it's ok, you're ok alright. Everything is fine." He nods slightly and I pull him closer to me. "You gotta breathe ok. Take a deep breath. Were almost there. Deep breath ok." He listens and slowly starts to breathe as we near the hospital. We pull into the parking lot and head into the emergency room. Suga checks us in and immediately the doctor comes and takes us to a room. I set him on the bed feeling him shake even more.

"Hinata?"

"I'm fine." He is still shaking violently but I don't push it. Soon a doctor comes in with Suga who hands me a hoodie and some sweat pants since I'm still in my bathing suit. I reluctantly leave him there to change.

When I return Hinata looks even more terrified and he is quietly crying. I quickly enter the room and get a thankful look from Suga who I'm pretty sure is wearing one of Daichi's hoodies.

"Hey are you ok." I sit next to him, placing a hand in his thigh and shoulder. He shakes his head no and I look to the doctor.

"The bite comes from a slightly venomous snake. Currently his body is too drained to accept the anti-venom. We have to wait a bit and hook him up to an IV." I feel Hinata shiver next to me when he mentions that.

"Ok what's the problem." I feel Hinata cry a little harder next to me. Suga sighs and decides to answer for him.

"Hinata's severely afraid of needles and is refusing anything." I sigh and look at Hinata. He shakes his head. "I can't." I've never heard him sound so weak and fragile.

"Hinata you have to do this. If you don't you could die." He doesn't move. Only let's more tears slide down his cheek. He covers his mouth trying to hold on his cries. I've never seen him like this. It's terrifying. "It hurts so much." It's a whisper but can be heard. I feel my heart breaks slightly. I wrap my arms around him tightly while the doctor goes to get the IV.

"Hey, I'm right here ok. It's going to be fine. Look at me." He looks up meeting me with his bloodshot eyes. I give him a warm smile even though inside I feel like falling apart. "You're ok. It's not that scary. Ok I'm here. Don't be scared." He nods slightly, still crying.

The doctor comes back in with some clothes for him and the IV. He starts shaking again. I help him stand so he can put on his close. Then it's time for the IV. Suga steps out of the room to take a call from Daichi. Then it's just us.

"Hey it's going to be fine ok. Just look at me ok." He nods and turns his head towards me resting it on my shoulder. I bring my hand up and gently play with his hair to calm him.

"Hold out your arm for me ok?" Reluctantly he turns over his arm, keeping his head buried in my shoulder. The doctor cleans off part of his arm before getting the needle out.

He starts to shake again like he can sense it coming. "Hey take a deep breath ok." He does and at the moment the doctor inserts the needle. He yelps quietly and squeezes my hand tightly.

"There your all set." He lets out a shaky breath before sitting up. "You can rest for now. We can give you the anti-venom in about an hour so lie down for a bit." He nods and the doctor leaves us to it. I help him more onto the bed letting him lean against the pillows. He still hasn't let go of my hand.

"You ok?" He nods quietly squeezing my hand even more. "Do you need anything?" He nods and bites his lip as if afraid to ask. I tilt my head waiting for him to tell me.

"You..." his voice is weak and broken and barely audible but I'm close enough to hear it. "I...need you....stay with me....p~please." He starts crying softly again. I quickly squeeze his hand to reassure him.

"Ok. I'll stay." I smile at him and he sighs in relief. Suddenly Suga comes in.

"Hey, you ok?" Hinata nods as Suga walks over to us. "Good, I have your mom on the phone. Do you want to talk with her?"

"Yeah..." Suga hands him the phone and smiles at me before heading back out to talk to a doctor. I rest my head on his bed tuning out his call.

———————————————————————

1 hour passes slowly. I pulled out my phone and switched on one of his favorite shows to distract him. When the doctor walks back in, Hinata freezes in fear. I sit up and climb back onto his bed giving him a kind smile.

"You ready?" The doctor asks. He can only nod as the doctor comes over. He first examines Hinata's leg to make sure the venom didn't speed too much. Then he gets out the needle sending Hinata into a panic.

"No no no no no, please can't there be another way." More tears start to form and his body is shaking violently along with uneven breaths.

"Hey hey hey, remember, it wasn't that bad ok. It was fine. Remember I'm right here." He nods, his condition not changing though. I climb next to him and bring him into a hug averting his eyes from his leg. The doctor cleans off a small spot while Hinata holds onto me afraid to let go.

"Ok take a deep breath alright." He flinches and lets out a small cry as the long need goes into his leg. "Take another deep breath ok." He follows my instructions breathing deeply against me.

"Ok you're all done." He sighs in relief hugging me a little tighter. Then the doctor leaves to speak with Suga and coach Ukai who showed up.

"Hey Hinata."

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok." I gain a small nod against my chest.

"Thank you..." I let out a sigh before he releases sitting up and whipping his cheeks. He gives me a weak smile putting me more at ease. Suddenly the door opens and Suga, Ukai and the doctor come in. The doctor comes over and removes the IV. He squeezes my hand as he does so.

"Alright you guys should be good to go. Make sure to drink lots of fluids and refrain from doing physical activity for at least 24 hours. Monitor his condition and if anything seems off bring him back here. Alright that will be all. Have a good one guys." With that the doctor leaves.

"Are you ok ginger?" Ukai asks in a tone I didn't think he had. It was sweet and smooth. Very different from his usual one.

"Yeah I'm ok. Just a little tired."

"Can you stand." He shrugs and slowly gets off the bed, his left leg immediately giving out. Luckily I'm close enough to catch him.

"Careful." He nods and sits back down looking very best.

"I can carry him back to the car." Suga nods and I stand up picking Hinata up. He wraps his arms around my shoulder and buries his face in the crook of my neck.

When we get back to the cabin I carry him back inside and to our room, Suga taking care of the worried comments. I set him down on his bed and he goes straight under the cover and sinks into the bed. I check the time. It's about 6:30.

"Tired?" I ask gently sitting next to him. I can see him nod slightly under the comforter. "Do you what food or anything? Water maybe."

"No I'm just going to go to sleep." I sigh but stand up and walk over turning off the light. "Night Shoyo."

———————————————————————

I head back to the room at around 9:20 to head to bed. I spent the last few hours being questioned and eating dinner. Not exactly my thought of fun but they didn't give me the chance to leave. I enter the room quietly carrying a bottle of water. I quietly place it on his bedside table before walking over to my bed. I hear a small whimper and cry as he stirs lightly.

"Kageyama?" He whispers, looking up at me. I go and kneel next to him.

"What's up."

"Can you ummm......sleep with me tonight." A tiny tear escapes from his eye which I quickly whip away with my thumb.

"Yeah, of course." He scootches over making room for me as I climb in.

"Thank you." He whispers, closing his eyes.

"Anytime." I slowly drift off wrapping my arms around his tiny waist, bringing him closer to me.


	13. Panic

** Iwaizumi POV **

After Hinata came back from the hospital the most of us went to bed. A few stayed up to ask if he was ok but I was pretty beat from the lake so I went to our room to relax. Oikawa seemed kinda worried which is a little odd but we were all worried.

I'm just relaxing on my bed mindlessly scrolling through different apps while Oikawa is on his computer doing god knows what.

"Shit..."

"What?" I sit up and walk over to him.

"Email from Waseda University."

"Oh wow really." He nods nervously and I sit down next to him. "Well open it." He exhales and then clicks on the email, slowly scrolling down to see if he was accepted.

"Dammit." He slams his computer shut and falls back onto the bed covering his face.

"Come on Oikawa it's not the end of the world. Didn't you apply for a bunch more schools."

"Yeah I know but still..." he sighs and looks up at me frowning. I roll my eyes.

"Come on stop frowning. Wanna watch something? Get your mind off it?" He smiles lightly and sits up grabbing his computer.

"Your being to nice Iwa. It's weird."

"Oh so you what me to laugh saying you didn't even deserve getting into that school."

He shrugs. "Only if you believe that." I groan and and join him as he starts some random movie.   
———————————————————————  
"15 laps let's go faster!!" I pick up the pass catching to Oikawa as we finish up the warm up. Oikawa's been a little off since last night but I can't blame him. It's really hard to get rejected from a school. But something he mention last night stuck with me. _I'm being too nice? When did I even start being nice to him. It is weird and I didn't really realize._

I sit down on the bench next to Oikawa taking a break before we start drills. I glance at him thinking of something to say that wouldn't be nice or mean but that's hard.

"Oi," he turns his head to face me. The expression he is wearing is different. He seems pretty out of it or on the verge of a breakdown. "You with us?" I say in a slightly annoyed tone. The best I could do. I snaps out of it a plasters his annoying smirk across his face though it seems a little forced.

"Now now no need to worry."

"Wasn't worried."

"Sure sure," he smirks at me and then stands up to begin practice.

Practice is pretty basic today. We start off with some basic receiving drills along with the other teams. Then we move on to spikes which starts off normal but after a few sets Oikawa starts to lose it.

He started over shooting it and screwing up every serve. I don't think this has ever happened. It's weird.

"Hey hold on for a second." I pause practice and look to Oikawa. He's breathing very heavy for the beginning of practice. I observe him for a second. I notice his body starts to shake and he puts a hand over his chest.

"Hey." I say lightly as a approach him. His breathing has only gotten heavier. "Oikawa?" I say a little loud trying to get through to him. He reaches up and puts his hands in his hair as he gasps for air. He's starting to lose it. He's shaking even more and slowly starts to fall to the floor. That's when it clicks.

I follow him to the floor and wrap my arms around him, bringing him closer. Hes shaking violently and all I can hear are pants and gasps for air. I take a deep breath, calming myself so I can help him.

"Hey can you hear me." I whisper. He nods and brings his arms around my neck burring his face in chest. "Ok listen to me closely and do as I say. You ok, your going to be fine. Now I want your take a deep breath of air ok?" He nods and does as I ask shaking more and more, while a few tears fall from his face. "Now hold that breath for 4 second." I count in my head, while gently playing with his stupidly soft hair. "Now exhale slowly." He does and tightens his grip around me.

"Now hold you breath again for 4 seconds." He nods and does so, his body slowly calming down. "Good, now again, inhale... hold for 4 seconds... exhale... hold for 4 seconds." We repeat this about 4 more times before his body has completely stoped shaking and his breath has become more even. "Can you stand?" I whisper gently. He nods against me and we slowly stand up, him refusing to let him go. He keeps his head rested on my shoulder while I turn to coach.

"I'm going to take him back to the cabin until lunch. Is that ok?" He nods and I slowly lead Oikawa out and back to the cabin.

When we get back we're met by Hinata in the kitchen grabbing a drink. He gives us a confused look but Oikawa quickly runs up to the room. I give him a reassuring smile before following.

When I get into our room I find him sitting on his bed, head resting in his palms. I sigh and sit next to him, gently rubbing his back for comfort.

"What was that." He whispers keeping his head down.

"That was a panic attack." He sighs as he looks at me.

"Why did it happen to me?"

"Well panic attacks can be caused by many thing. Yours was probably stress induced." He nods slowly and then sighs again.

"Thank you for helping me..."

"Of course."

"Are you ok?" He looks at me concerned which isn't a normal look from him but I'm never this nice either so I guess that's just today's thing.

"Yeah I'm fine." I tilt my head a little, confused.

"Well just umm I read something once that sometimes if people with anxiety see someone have a panic attack it can cause one of their own so..." I smile lightly.

"That is true, but I'm ok really. What about you. I told you not to stress over this college thing. We still have time you don't need to worry."

"I know I know, I just couldn't help it I guess. I'm trying not to but it's still a lot."

"I know it is." I smile at him as he lies on the bed.

"Wanna watch another anime?"

"Only if you don't chose a depressing one again." He chuckles and sits up grabbing his computer. I climb on the bed and sit close to him. "What about Given." I glare at him and he just laughs scrolling through the others before choosing one. I relax next to him glad he's ok. _I'm still confused as to why I've started being nice to him. It doesn't really make since. I'm not even trying. Why is this happening?_  
———————————————————————  
 **Kenma POV**

I hear a quiet knock on my door. It must be Shoyo since he's the only one here besides me. Kuroo made me stay at the cabin today since I've been wearing myself out to much. I can't complain though. It's nice to be alone for once. Shoyo peeks his head through the door and smiles before entering. So much for being alone.

"Hey Kenma I'm bored, what are you doing." I sigh but am not to bothered but his sudden appearance.

"Eh not much, just playing some games."

"Ooo can I watch?"

"It's not that interesting."

"It's more interesting than sitting in my room doing nothing." I sigh and nod allowing him to watch the screen. He watches and occasionally looks around out room. Suddenly the switch goes dark again. "Aww what happened." I sigh and get up heading to the charger.

"I didn't charge it much last night so it's dead." I go and sit back across from Shoyo. He keeps glancing at the other bed making me kinda nervous. The he looks at me studying my face. His eyes suddenly light up.

"Kenma?"

"What?" I say calmly even though I'm slightly freaking out.

"What's that on your neck."

"Huh?" I take out my phone and turn the camera on to see. I suddenly freeze and quickly over it with my hand. "Oh umm that's..."

"And how come it looks like that other bed as never been used." There is no way he is smart enough to figure it out. And he's way to innocent to think anything of this right? I mean no offense to him but he really is kinda like a baby. He continues to look back and forth from me to the bed. I do my best to look unfazed by any of this but to my luck at that moment Kuroo walks in.

"Hey Ken, how are... oh hey Hinata." Hinata look up at Kuroo and tilts his head. I then notice what's on Kuroo's neck and realise it's all over. Shoyo might not be that smart but at this point anyone would figure it out. He turns back to me and I sigh.

"OH MY GOD!" He suddenly screams and I wince. Kuroo looks at me confused and I point to my neck, to the bed, and to his neck. He gets it and sighs walking over to us. "KENMA ARE YOU TWO DATING!!!" He practically screams so I hope no one else is in the cabin right now.

"Well... I mean kinda I guess."

"WHAT HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME!!! HOW LONG?!?!"

"Umm I think 4 month? Maybe 5?"

"4 MONTHS!!" Kuroo chuckles sightly and I just sigh. Shoyo puts a hand over his month to keep his screaming in. He takes a deep breath before continuing. "Wait does anyone else know?"

"No, we've been trying to keep it a secret."

"Hey babe now that Hinata knows can I tel Bokuto?"

"Bokuto can't keep his mouth shut and you know it."

"Well neither can Hinata but he knows."

"Hey!!"

"Oh come on Shoyo you know he rights."

"Hey I can keep this a secret."

"You better."

"I will I promise."

"Oh come on kitten Bokuto can keep a secret." I sigh annoyed with everything now.

"Ugh maybe Kuroo." He grins and I roll my eyes.

"Sorry Kenma I didn't mean to figure it out."

"It's not your fault. We weren't that careful last night. Besides I have stuff against you to use if you tell anyone."

"Wait what kind of stuff."

"Like how you like Kageyama."

"WHAT?! That's crazy." I eye him but his surprised expression stays the same.

"Oh I guess you don't even know yet."

"What makes you say I like him."

"Oh come on Hinata it's very obvious you guys have a thing for eachother. I'm surprised you haven't realized."

"I don't think I like him."

"Ok explain how you feel when you're around him."

"Hmmm I mean I'm always happy when he's around. He's fun to be around. And even though we always mess with eachother I know he always has my back. And sometimes when he does something nice or cool I get this weird feeling in my Oh my god...." I sigh and let it sink in.

"Oh my god I like him! Oh my god I like Kageyama!!!!!" He face plants in front of me and Kuroo laughs. I glare at him and turn my attention to Shoyo. "Come on Shoyo it's not that bad."

"Yeah and besides it obvious he likes you too."

"It is?"

"Yeah hey you should tell him." I groan and flip Kuroo off annoyed at his dumb ideas.

"What no way I can't do that. Not here at least."

"Why not its perfect?"

"What if he says no. We're sharing a room that would be so awkward."

"Ok ok true." Suddenly there a knock at the door. Kuroo walks over and slowly opens it.

"Well well well, perfect timing. We were just talking about you." I glare at him again and Shoyo yelps, turning very red as Kageyama walks in.

"You were?"

"No." I say firmly giving Kuroo a warning stare as he just grins standing behind Kageyama.

"I was just looking for Hinata. Lunch is ready also." Hinata nods and Kageyama heads out. Right as he leaves Hinata groans.

"Ugh I'm ruined. How am I supposed to talk to him now!!!"

"Relax Shoyo just don't think about it and act natural." He sighs and stands up as we head out to get food.


	14. Game Night

** Akaashi POV **

I'm practically dragged out of the room by Bokuto. The coach's wanted a night out so they left us alone in the cabin. Everyone wanted to make the most of it so they decided to hold a game night. Bokuto was super excited and is now making me go. I don't mind hanging out with everyone. Generally it's not that bad but I can already see this night turning into a disaster.

When we get downstairs all who decided to join are sitting around the coffee table. We had to pull over a few chairs. Daichi, Suga, Kiyoko and Yachi are all sitting on one couch. Hinata, Kageyama, Nishinoya and Tanaka are sitting on the other part of the L couch. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima took over the other couch. Iwaizumi is standing against the wall by the fire place while Oikawa is sitting on a stool in front of him. Kuroo and Kenma are on the floor together while Asahi is standing behind the couch Noya is on. I sigh and Bokuto brings me over to a stool next to the couch. I sit on the stool and he sits in the ground in front of me.

"Alright this everyone?"

"For now yeah."

"So what are we going to play?" Hinata asks looking a little red. Seems likes hes blushing.

"We should play truth or dare." Most people agree and the most excited cheer a little.

"Isn't truth or dare a kids game?" Kenma asks keeping all his attention on his game.

"Not if we play with punishments." Kuroo says grinning at him. I sigh knowing this won't go well.

"What kind of punishment?"

"I saw really spicy hot sauce in the pantry and some shot glasses." Tanaka mentions while Kiyoko rolls her eyes.

"Is that really a good idea?" She asks.

"If you don't want the hot sauce just answer the question." She sighs and both Bokuto and Kuroo race out to grab the hot sauce and shot glasses.

"Question." Hinata says once they return. "Are we allowed to drink milk after?"

"Dumbass if we were then it wouldn't be a punishment." Hinata rolls his eyes to Kageyama comment.

"I think we should be allowed to drink milk after a certain time limit." Hinata says while poking Kageyama.

"Ok sure. How about like a minute or two."

"I think 1 minute is enough Bokuto."

"You herd him." I roll my eyes and feel him lean against my legs.

"Ok then who wants to start?"

"Ooo!! Let me." I sigh at Bokuto's eagerness.

"Alright Bokuto truth or dare." Kuroo says smirking

"Dare!"

"Ok call the nearest pizza place and simply moan into the phone." Everyone let's out a few laughs as Bokuto eagerly grabs his phone and dials a number. It rings for a while and everyone is deathly silent. Soon the phone is picked up. I feel bad for whoever picked up the phone.

"Ah~ ah~ o-oh~" he continues to moan into the phone while everyone tries hard to hold back their laughter. "Yeah umm can I have a pepperoni pizza?" And with that he quickly hung up the phone and everyone burst out laughs.

"Damn Bokuto. I didn't think you'd be so for that." He shrugs as everyone's laughter dies down.

"Hey Tsuki!" Bokuto says gaining his attention from his phone. "Truth or dare." He groans and puts his phone down.

"Truth."

"Ugh boring. Has anyone here seen you completely naked." He rolls his eyes but I can see a tiny bit of blush form on his face."

"Yes."

"Really?! Who!"

"Wasn't part of the question." He smirks and Bokuto groans in defeat though if he was paying attention to anyone else he would have seen Yamaguchi turn extremely red at the question.

"Kiyoko truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who's your favorite on the team." All of karasuno peeks up looking to Kiyoko for her answer. Most eagerly is Tanaka and Noya which is no surprise. She sighs and rolls her eyes.

"Yachi."

"Oh come on!!!"

"That's no fair!"

"R-really? Me!"

"Yeah." Yachi blushes and smiles while everyone else complains.

"Ugh quit your whining. Noya truth or dare."

"Truth!"

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" He sighs and shakes his head.

"Ugh no. Come on Kiyoko you knew that why'd you have to bring that up." She just shrugs and smiles.

"Oikawa truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Y'all are boring. Are you a virgin." Everyone turns to him intently. I would guess he isn't based on all his fan girls. But yet again he seems gay so it's hard to tell. Iwaizumi scoffs gaining Oikawa's attention.

"What?" He asks.

"Nothing. Just based off how many girls are always gawking at you id assume you've slept with at least one." Oikawa chuckles.

"Yes I'm a virgin."

"Fucking prick your lying."

"Am not. If I had sex why would I hide it?" Iwaizumi sighs and rolls his eyes annoyed, knowing he's right. "You all thought I wasn't a virgin?" He asks shocked.

"I mean yeah. You always have all thoes girls crowding around you giving you stuff." Bokuto says.

"That doesn't mean I'd sleep with them."

"Well clearly not. Still that's a lot of girls. It's surprising you haven't slept with at least one.

"Ugh whatever, moving on. King truth or dare." He smirks at Kageyama gaining a glare.

"Truth."

"Why are you all doing truths!" Bokuto shouts.

"Calm down Bokuto and let him ask a question."

"Do you think you're a better setter then me."

"Oooo damn things are getting good." Kageyama rolls his eyes and sighs. He mutters something that no one could hear.

"What was that?" Suga asks.

"No I don't."

"What!" Hinata shouts.

"Oh shut up dumbass. I'm not counting our quick attack. Only we can do that. It doesn't make me a good setter." Hinata sighs and doesn't say anything else.  
———————————————————————  
 **Iwaizumi POV**

I'm pretty shocked that Oikawa is a virgin. I mean he's constantly talking to and being mobbed by a group of girls. It starts the second he leaves the room. It's pretty annoying. Still pretty surprising he hasn't slept with one.

"Tsukishima, truth or dare." Kageyama smirks.

"Truth."

"Ugh, do you like anyone?" I sigh feeling a little bored because I'm pretty sure he's into Yamaguchi. I feel a slight pressure on my chest and look to see Oikawa leaning back slightly. His stool is close enough so when he leans back a little he hits me. I am only now noticing how close we were. I don't make any moves to stop it. I don't really mind it.

"Yeah." He says clearly looking annoyed. Most people look unfazed like they all knew the answer. Yamaguchi though looks a little surprised and curious though he doesn't say anything.

"Iwaizumi truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Finally!!" Bokuto screams gaining a gentle smack on the head from Akaashi.

"Whisper something into Oikawa's ear that would make him blush." I sigh and look down at Oikawa who sat up again while I think of something I could say to make him blush.

"Hey why am I at the receiving end."

"Because your closest to him." He grunts and slouches slightly.

"Well go on Iwa~" Tsuki sing songs pissing me off.

"Fine fine I'm thinking." Coming up with this is a lot harder than I thought. All I can really think of his saying something dirty so that's what I go with.

"If you ever bring this up or make fun of me for it I'll ruin your life." I say to him.

"Ok ok I won't say anything I promise." I sigh and lean down next to his ear.

"Imagine me slowly biting and sucking on your neck as you moan out my name begging for more." It's short but clearly affective. His face burns bright red and he doesn't meet anyone's eyes. I snicker quiet happy with my effects.

"Damn that was quick. What did he say." Kuroo chirps.

"No way I'm repeating that." He says leaning back against me still wearing a slight blush. I sigh and turn my head to Kuroo and Kenma.

"Kuroo truth or dare."

"Dare." I sigh and think for a moment. There's not much I can do to him though there's something I've been wondering.

"Cuddle with Kenma." Kuroo grins and turns to Kenma who just sigh getting up and sitting in Kuroo's lap who engulfs him into a hug.

"Wow you guys didn't even hesitate." Akaashi states eyeing Kenma who keeps his attention to his game. I hum slightly, gaining Oikawa's attention. He looks up at me confused. "What?" He whispers.

"Nothing much. Just thinking."

"Bout what."

"Just wondering the possibility of Kenma and Kuroo dating." Oikawa glances at them and then back to me.

"You think?" He asks. I just shrug while studying Oikawa's face for a second. All of his embarrassment died down and from this positioning I get a deep look into his pretty eyes. He turns his attention to the game and without thinking I ruffle his soft hair. Though he says nothing I can sense his smile.


	15. Truth or Dare

** Suga POV **

"Daichi truth or dare." I look next to me as Daichi responds. Currently we are sitting very close together. I don't mind it. I honestly love that our arms are touching and I'm close enough to smell his soothing cologne, but it's taking a lot of control to keep the blush off my cheeks.

"Dare."

"Hmm... oh ok play the umm Pocky game with Suga." That's the last straw. No matter what I do I can't keep the light blush that dusts my cheeks. I sigh and do my best to look unfazed by the dare.

"What if I don't have Pocky?" He asks, smirking. I look at him curiously. _If he had bought Pocky wouldn't he had told me. It's one of my favorite things._

"Oh please it's one of Suga's favorite foods. I know one of you has some." He sighs and stands up walking to our room. Did he really have some and hide it from me. He comes back holding 3 boxes of Pocky. I glare at him.

"You had 3 boxes of Pocky and didn't tell me!" He chuckles slightly as I grab a box already popping one into my mouth annoyed. Kuroo chuckles and grins.

"Suga we still have to do the dare." I sigh and roll my eyes even though I'm freaking out slightly. I pop the tip of one into my mouth and face him. Slow he leans in and takes the other end in his mouth smirking. I blush madly as we each continue to inch closer and closer, connecting eyes every once in a while. Daichi doesn't look very fazed by this which is annoying.

Soon we're at the last straw neither one of us has pulled away yet. We're so close I can feel his warm breath as he calmly exhales. Daichi takes the last bite lightly brushing his lips on mine before me both pull away facing the group who all watch in amusement.

"Wow I'm surprised you both lasted the whole time." I look down still blushing as Daichi hands me the box of Pocky back. I can tell Daichi is smirking at the reaction he got out of me.

"Could mom and dad finally be getting together." I look up and glare at Tsukishima who seems to only speak when it's for sure to get a reaction from someone.

"Very funny guys." Daichi says not even denying his comment which everyone noticed. "Hinata truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Do you like anyone?" He asks, causing Hinata to burn bright red practically answering for him.

"Uhhh... y-yeah."

"Really!?" Noya says jumping with excitement although looking a little worn out.

"Aww the baby has a crush." Oikawa taunts, gaining a smack over the head by Iwaizumi. He whines quietly while everyone else focuses back on Hinata.

"Well who is it."

"What! No way I'm telling you."

"Come on dumbass, what are you? Scared?"

"N~no..." Hinata says shyly. I sigh and lean against Daichi slightly waiting for the bickering to die down.

"Hinata it's your turn." Daichi says moving the game along.

"Oh umm... Kenma truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Have you ever sexted someone?" He asks innocently, shocking the majority of the group with his boldness. Kenma seems unfazed by the question and keeps his attention on his game.

"Yes." He deadpans ignoring all the shocked glances. While Kuroo simply smirks above him. "Akaashi truth or dare."

"Truth." Before he asks his question Kuroo whispers something in his ear quietly. Kenma sighs and turns back to Akaashi.

"Do you like anyone?" Bokuto's ears perk up at the question and looks at Kuroo with a thankful smile. Akaashi thinks for a moment before answering leaving us in a quiet suspense.

"I mean I guess I do." He says nonchalantly.

"Didn't expect that Akaashi." Kuroo smirks, "wanna tell us who."

"Nope." He rolls his eyes and ignores Bokuto's pleading look.

"Yamaguchi truth or dare?"

"Dare." His response took most of us by surprise. He's not very outgoing and is very shy so I would have expected a truth from him. I guess it's a good thing, he's putting himself out there a little.

"Sit is Tsukishima's lap until your next turn." He freezes, clearly regretting his choice and burns bright red along with Tsukishima who smirks but wears a little tint of red.

"O-oh Umm..." he looks to Tsukishima for permission gaining a slight nod. He moves to sit in between his legs while Tsuki rests his head on Yamaguchis. Both boys blushing madly.

"Yachi truth or dare."

"Eeek, oh ummm truth I guess."

"What's the worst grade you've gotten?"

"Hmmm probably a 93%"

"93!" Hinata screams, obtaining a smack from Kageyama. "Ow hey that hurt."

"Then keep it down dumbass. Have you even gotten an 80 before?"

"No no but neither have you!"

"How do you know that!"

"Because if you did you would have rubbed it in my face." Hinata smiles at his win, gaining a grunt from Kageyama.

"Wow 93? That's it? That's not bad at all."

"Y-yeah I guess, my mom wasn't too happy though."

"Well 93% is good so don't beat yourself up." The two smile at each other and Tsuki slightly grunts averting his eyes from the scene.

"Tanaka truth or dare."

"Awwww yeah my turn!!!!!! Dare!"

"Don't flirt with Kiyoko for the rest of the game."

"What hey that's not fair!!" He screams and Kiyoko giggles sending Tanaka and Noya into a frenzy.

"You know you could always take the hot sauce." Daichi says, smirking slightly, clearly enjoying this.

"Ugh fine I'll take the hot sauce."

"Wow really? All you have to do is not flirt."

"But then Kiyoko won't ignore me!!!!"

"Take the hot sauce Tanaka." Kiyoko says smiling and that was it. Tanaka filled a shot glass of hot sauce and downed it. Everything was silent for a movement while we waited for it to kick in.

"Ahhh Oh my god that HOT!!" Holy..." He covers his mouth and pants trying to cool his mouth, gaining a laugh from everyone. Ennoshita who got dragged into the game walks to the kitchen to get some milk while Tanaka runs around the room trying to act cool.

"Ahhh!!!! This is hell!!!! I mean it's not that bad, holy shit ahhh it got so much worse." Right as Ennoshita gets back with the milk the timer goes off. Tanaka runs over to him and quickly downs the milk exhaling in relief.

"Jesus slow down Tanaka." He doesn't listen, only keeps downing milk before collapsing on the couch.

"Damn, come on Tanaka it can't be that bad."

"You'll see." Tanaka snaps, closing his eyes for a moment. "Asahi truth or dare."

"Uhhh t-truth."

"Hmmm have you ever had a dream about someone on the team?"

"I.... u-uh yeah..."

"Really! Who?!" Noya chirps in.

"Ummm y-you." He easily could have said that wasn't part of the truth but Asahis not good with saying no especially when it comes to Noya. They really have a special bond.  
———————————————————————  
 **3rd POV**

"Kageyama truth or dare."

"Dare." Asahi thinks for a moment before the tiny Libero whispers into his ear, sending a slight shiver down his back.

"Are you sure?" He asks nervously.

"Come on it's a good one."

"O-ok umm tell Hinata what you really think of him. You can whisper it." Kageyama frowns and Hinata grows a big smile excited to know what he thinks. He groans not wanting to tell the ginger but also not wanting to experience what Tanaka went through even though he's a drama queen and exaggerated.

"Ugh fine." He leans over next to Hinata and quietly whispers into his ear. Hinata's smile grows wider and wider as the tall setter continues to whisper in his ear. He pulls away and little red and avoids anyone's eyes. Hinata doesn't say anything, just smiles replaying the kind words from his friend.

"Wow Tobio. Why all red?" Kageyama glares at Oikawa's teasing.

"Ok Oikawa truth or dare." He says, feeling pissed. Oikawa frowns, never thinking through his actions.

"Dare." Kageyama spends a second trying to think of and hard, dirty and embarrassing dare he could give his annoying rival. He suddenly smiles making Oikawa feel even more worried.

"Give Iwaizumi a lap dance." They both freeze and burn red as everyone else laughs.

"Damn that's brutal Kageyama." Kuroo laughs out. Oikawa shoots him a glare and Kageyama simply smiles at Oikawa, clearly very pleased with his actions.

"No fucking way." Oikawa states look away and crosses his arms.

"Then the hot sauce." He says smirking. Oikawa gulps looking at the hot sauce knowing that he can't handle spicy food in the slightest. Iwaizumi groans knowing the effects of hot foods on his childhood friend and knowing he'll feel guilty in the end.

"Ugh Shittykawa just do it, it doesn't matter." Oikawa flips around and looks at him shocked along with everyone else. Iwaizumi just looks at him wearing no expression, keeping the blush hidden.

"You're sure?" He asks. Iwaizumi only scoffs as an answer looking away.

"I think we can take that as a yes." Bokuto cheers, getting out some music. They give Iwaizumi a chair which he reluctantly sits in already regretting his choice. Oikawa sighs and looks to Bokuto to start to music, his entire face burning bright red. The music slowly starts and Oikawa begins to slowly circle the chair. Iwas gazes follows Oikawa as he circles him before he stops in front of the chair. He gulps and teasingly climbs onto Iwas lap. Slowly he begins to circle and move his hips around the others lap. A few cheers and snickers echo through the crowd. Oikawa refuses to meet his eyes while grinding down on the boy. Iwa is able to hold his expressionless state and watches the boy move, showing no effects.

Soon the song comes to an end and Oikawa gets off his lap and moves away, back to his stool, his face even redder than before. Iwa gets up and walks back to his spot behind Oikawa, giving him a smirk before leaning against the wall.

"Damn Oikawa that was hot."

"Who knew you could give a lap dance." Kageyama smirks at Oikawa's embarrassed state who for once is begging for the attention to be off him.

"What's the matter Oikawa? Never seen you at a loss for words." Kuroo purrs, gaining a glare from Oikawa.

"Shut up. Truth or dare Kuroo." Kuroo chuckles before answering. Oikawa's brain spins with endless thoughts of what just happened. All though the other teen seemed unaffected Oikawa can only wonder if he truly was unaffected. Unbeknownst to him that behind him Iwaizumi's brain also happened to be swarming with thoughts about the recent action.

"Truth." Kuroo says bringing everyone's attention back to the game.

"Are you dating Kenma?" Oikawa states bluntly, his face returning to its natural state. Kenma stops playing his game at the mention of his name and looks up and faces everyone. Kuroo smirks and looks down at the boy. Kenma sighs and nods. Kuroo turns back to the group grinning like crazy.

"Yes." The majority of the group gasp while the people who suspected it just nod.

"What!!!" Bokuto screams looking at Kuroo. "How could you not tell me!!!!!"

"Sorry I wasn't allowed to."

"Ugh thank god!" Hinata gasps relieved. "I didn't know how much longer I could hold that in." Attention is now on him. He looks up meeting all the eyes. "What?" He asks innocently.

"You knew!!" Bokuto screams, jumping up to only be held down by Akaashi.

"Oh relax Bokuto Hinata figured it out himself." Kenma says looking back at his game, annoyed and disliking all the attention.

"What? He, figured it out." Kageyama asks in disbelief.

"Yeah, a couple of days ago."

"He did... Hinata... figured it out..."

"Hey quit saying it like you don't believe it!" Hinata snaps at Kageyama.

"Well I don't believe it. You! I mean of all people you were the one to figure it out!?"

"That is quite surprising. You're pretty dumb Hinata."

"Hey!" Hinata snaps his head and glares at Tsukishima who just smirks at him, his arms now wrapped around Yamaguchi's waist.

"Ok but like, how obvious was it." Hinata groans and collapses next to Kageyama.

"Oh super obvious." Kenma states gaining a whine from Hinata. Bokuto has now entered emo mood and quietly pouts leaning against Akaashis legs who is for some reason calmly plays with the owls hair.

"We both had hickeys in our necks and one of the beds has never been used. Anyone could have figured it out. Hinata just happened to be there." Kageyama laughs and pokes Hinata's side checking for life.

"You guys are mean." He sighs and sits up looking around the room and at Bokuto.

"Bokuto-san?" He questions. Kuroo looks at him and groans looking up at Akaashi who seems to be checked out while he plays with his hair.

"Bokuto!!!! I really would have told you if I was allowed. In fact Kenma was close to letting me this just happened first." Kuroo pokes Bokuto who just ignores him. Kuroo sighs in defeat and falls into Kenma's lap.

"Oi Akaashi!" He snaps out of it finally coming back to the world.

"What?" He deadpans.

"Fix him." Kuroo points to Bokuto.

"Why me."

"Because you seem to be the only one who can now hurry. I wanna play more." He sighs and bends down to Bokuto whispering something in his ear causing him to sit up and smile. Akaashi sits up and Bokuto returns to his happy and energetic self. Everyone just stares in amazement while Akaashi returns to playing with his hair.

"Ok... Suga, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Call Daichi Honey for the rest of the game." Suga blushes lightly along with Daichi.

"Ugh fine." Suga sighs and gently leans against Daichis shoulder again. He does this so often that no one makes it as anything.

"Honey, truth or dare." Everyone snickers slightly at the nickname and saying it only makes them blush harder.

"Truth."

"Do you like Yui?" Everyone perks up to this. Yui is clearly into Daichi and they seem to enjoy conversation. They also have a few things in common like being captains and playing volleyball. It wouldn't be a total surprise. Everyone is fixated on Daichi waiting for his response that no one notices the pained look on Suga's face as Daichi thinks about his answer.

"Umm I mean as a friend sure, but not in that way." Everyone slowly nods off in agreement and Suga lets out a relieved sigh. Daichi feels this and turns to look at his setter whose head is still leaning against him. _What's with the sigh? He's relieved I don't like her. Then could he..._ he snaps out of his head when he remembers it's his turn to ask a question.

"Tsukishima, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Have you ever fantasised about anyone in the room?" He turns slightly red and looks away from the peering eyes.

"Yes." He quickly says bringing his face in the boy's shoulder who is still peacefully snuggled into his chest.

"Woah really! No way." Noya chimes in gaining a glare from Taukishima. Clearly annoyed and pissed he looks around the room looking for a victim of his anger.

"Bokuto truth or dare."

"Dare!"

"Kiss Akaashi."


	16. Kiss and Play

** Akaashi POV **

"Kiss Akaashi." I freeze at the dare and feel heat rush to my cheeks.

I can tell Bokuto has a similar reaction but he's not too good at hiding it.

"W~what!"

"You heard me." Tsukishima smirks. Clearly he was getting pissed off.

"I~ummm" he pauses and looks up at me.

I honestly wouldn't mind if we kissed. I've never been good at understanding feelings. Bokuto is a handful and can be quite annoying to say the least. But he's caring and very sweet sometimes. I've been iffy about my feelings. When he asked if I liked someone I honestly didn't have a good answer so just went with yes.

I'm not good at expressing or understanding them so I don't even know what I'm supposed to feel. Maybe kissing him would help me understand more. But I can't just upright say yes let's kiss. Then he would know something's up.

I simply shrug and look down at him. "Sure." I state and get startled reactions from everyone especially Bokuto who also looks relieved he won't have to take the hot sauce.

"Really?!" He says hopefully.

"You're really ok with that Akaashi?" Kuroo asks while gently playing with Kenmas hair.

"I mean yeah sure. It doesn't mean anything. It's just a dare, so I don't really mind." I shrug and Kuroo nods off. Bokuto looks back up at me but I keep a straight face trying to show no signs of my affection. Bokuto sighs and stands up meeting me face to face. He smirks and I roll my eyes.

I'm pretty surprised he's so for this. Probably because he doesn't have to do the hot sauce. Still, I would have expected a little resistance.

Bokuto slowly leans in. I can feel him let out calming breaths and can smell his faint cologne. I feel my heartbeat speed up and my breath gets a little uneven as he moves in.

He slowly connects our lip and I almost gasp as he does so. His lips are soft but yet also a little chapped. The kiss is breathtaking. Its gentle and passionate. He places a calloused hand on my thigh and squeezes it gently, gaining a gasp from me. He then slowly pulls back, breaking the kiss. I already know I let some blush fall over my face. When he pulls away I quickly make sure my face falls back to its normal emotionless state, trying to show no reaction to that kiss. Bokuto smirks and turns back to the group and sits down at my feet saying nothing.

"Damn, ok then. Your turn to ask Bokuto."

"Ok umm Suga truth or dare."

My mind wanders elsewhere as the game continues. I have no doubt in my mind now. That kiss was amazing, I never wanted it to end. I've kissed guys before but I've never felt that strong of emotion from just a kiss. With other guys, it's honestly something to do when I'm bored. It doesn't faze me. But that kiss with Bokuto was sometimes else.

It made my mind go blank and my stomach fill with butterflies. My body wanted so much more than that. I guess I didn't realize how much he affected me. I've been so good at hiding that kind of stuff I hid it from myself.

"You good Akaashi?" Kuroo smirks, bringing me back to the game in time to hear that Suga likes someone.

"Yeah." I bluntly state ignoring his grin and returning my attention to the game.

"Oikawa truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Do what Iwaizumi whispered in your ear."

———————————————————————

** Oikawa POV **

"What! First a lap dance and now this."

"Ahh, so he whispered something sexual?" Tsukishima smirks and I glare at him feeling more embarrassment come over my face. I sulk in my chair slightly wishing I had stayed in my room. I swear I'm going to get them back for this. Especially Kageyama for that whole lap dance thing.

I sigh really not wanting to do this or the punishment. Honestly, they are just trying to ruin the only friendship I have. I've kept any feelings I've had for him so hidden that I don't even realize them anymore. If stuff like this keeps happening then everything will just start falling apart.

I turn around and look at Iwa wondering if he's even up for it. He rolls his eyes and nods. He is nice enough to do this for me. I really can't handle spicy food, especially straight. I would most likely throw it up. I sigh and stand up already burning bright red. I walk over to him and we switch spots, me leaning against the wall and him standing insanely close to me. He sighs and I move my head to the side as he slowly leans in pressing his lips against my skin.

I keep my mouth shut and bite the inside of my lip to keep any sounds away. He slowly starts to trail light kisses down my neck, sucking harder and harder each time. I exhale lightly trying to keep my cool.

He sucks on my neck harder clearly leaving marks and runs his tongue along the already sensitive area. It's really hard to hold back right now but there's no way in hell I'd let people know this is effecting me. Suddenly he sinks his teeth into my skin causing me to gasp quietly. He slowly snakes back up and places a light kiss under my ear making let out an almost silent whimper but he's close enough that he could hear anything.

He continues to bite and suck my neck as I grit my teeth doing everything in my power to keep my moans in. Everything he is doing to me is making me want him more and more. It's feels amazing. He moves back up to my ear and sucks hard on the sensitive skin just below it. I can't help but let out a very quiet moan. I can feel him smirk against my skin at the sound I just made before he moves away from my neck and turns back to the group who all look at us shocked. Iwa doesn't seem fazed but my face is burning red for the second time tonight. I'm starting to hate this game and now I have a few hickeys to remind me. I sigh and sit back down on my stool, Iwa taking his place back against the wall. I curse myself for making that noise.

"Damn guys, you have some pretty bad luck in this game." Bokuto laughs slightly along with the majority of the group. I groan.

"Shut up." Iwa says annoyed. I sigh and try to focus on getting my face to return to its normal color.

"Your majesty truth or dare." I say elegantly, gaining a growl from Kageyama.

"Don't call me that! Dare." I smirk.

"Cuddle with Hinata." Both their faces go red and they avoid eye contact. He looks at the hot sauce on the table before sighing. He grabs Hinata and pulls him into his lap wrapping his arms around him so he can't escape.

"Wha~ Kageyama hey!" Hinata says struggling slightly but quickly giving up, aware that he can't escape. He leans back into him crossing his arms but looking relaxed. "Aww so cute." I sing out, gaining a smack on the head from Iwa and a hiss from Kageyama.

"Iwa~chan... that hurt." I pout but also lean back resting my head on his chest. I'm able to feel his breathing which relaxes me somewhat. He makes no move to push me off so I go with it.

"Yamaguchi truth or dare."

"Uhh truth." Even though it's now his turn again he makes no move to leave Tsukishima's lap and Tsukishima doesn't seem to mind. They either forgot or are actually enjoying themselves.

"Out of everyone in this room. Who would you date."

———————————————————————

3rd POV

He burns bright red at the question and looks around the room, still leaning back into his childhood friend. He already knows his answer but can't bring himself to say it. He sighs and leans forward grabbing a shot glass and pouring in the hot sauce.

Before he can down the glass Tsukishima puts a hand on his arms gaining his attention. "Are you sure about this?" He asks cautiously.

Yamaguchi sighs and nods still sitting between the boy's legs. He takes a deep breath before quickly downing the hot sauce. He shivers at the taste and sighs waiting for something to kick in.

"Woah..." he exhales lightly. He rests his head in his hands panting slightly. Tsukishima sits up more and gently rubs circles around the others back. "Jesus how much longer." He gasps out.

"40 more seconds." Suga responds. He nods still panting.

"Ahhh, god..." he can barely get out words. Kiyoko hands Tsuki some milk to hold for Yamaguchi.

He sighs feeling his face intensely heat up due to the spice. Luckily the timer goes off.

Yamaguchi is handed the milk and he quickly downs it, gasping slightly. He drinks all the milk before sighing in relief. "Damn that's bad." He sighs and takes a breath of fresh air.

"How the hell did you look so calm with that!!"

"Tanaka, you're just a drama queen." He dramatically gasps, proving Suga's point.

"Am not!!!"

While they bicker back and forth Yamaguchi leans back into Tsukishima who gladly lets him. "You ok?" He asks softly, surprising him with his tone. He nods slightly and closes his eyes. Tsuki brings his arms back around his waist, gaining a smile and quiet hum from Yamaguchi.

"Hey let's move this game along!!!" Bokuto practically screams, gaining all the attention. Yamaguchi sighs and opens his eyes to choose the next person.

"Kuroo truth or dare."

"Truth."

"What's the weirdest place you've done it in?" Tsukishima snickers behind him and Kenma perks up from his game to listen for the answer. Kuroo thinks for a moment and occasionally looks down at Kenma who only glares at him.

"Umm probably the the school bathroom." The group gasps and giggles while Kenma turns a little red.

"Damn really! The school bathroom." Kuroo smirks and shrugs while Kenma tries to tune the conversation out by returning to his game. Bokuto and Kuroo high five while Akaashi just rolls his eyes, the kiss basically slipping his mind.

"Ok Noya truth or dare."

"Awww yeah!! Dare!" He beams.

"Go jump into the lake." Everyone chuckles and Noya smiles.

"Ok!"

"Is this really a good idea?" Suga asks.

"Relax Mom!" Tanaka screams while Suga just rolls his eyes, staying out of it.

"Ok then go." Tanaka says to Noya who excitedly jumps up.

The second he makes it to his feet he freezes gaining everyone's attention. His expression has completely changed as he just stands there letting out a few shaky breaths. Asahi quickly walks to face his friend grabbing his shoulders and looking down at him.

"Noya?"

"I-I'm fine." He says. Squinting his eyes shut trying to maintain balance. He moves his friend's hands off his shoulders while taking a deep breath. He weakly smiles up at his friend before his eyes flutter closed and he falls backwards towards the floor.

"Noya!" Asahi quickly catches his friend, sitting on the floor cradling his unconscious Libero. "Noya hey wake up." He nervously says, feeling very worried. _He passed out during practice after running for a while, but now he's just passing out for no reason this can't be good._

"Noya come on." Asahi says, holding his head. Suga kneels down beside him.

"We should carry him back to his room. Daichi's calling the coaches." Asahi nods feeling extremely panicky and worried. He slowly stands up and walks him back to his room while everyone else agrees to end the game and clean up.

Asahi gently sets Noya down on his bed, feeling his head before sitting next to him, holding his small hand.

"Come on Noya. Wake up so you can tell us what's wrong."


	17. Awakening

** Noya POV **

I don't remember what happened. I remember standing up to go jump in the lake. Then feeling dizzy and that's it. The next thing I know I'm waking up lying in my bed with Asahi by my side. Takeda, Daichi, and Suga are also there. Talking but I can't hear them. Everything is blurry and distorted. Unreal.

Asahi's mouth is moving but the words aren't reaching me. It's a weird feeling. I can see him mouth my name. I can basically hear him say it. But in reality, there is no noise.

I close my eyes again in hopes everything makes sense again. Maybe I'm not even awake. I take a deep breath and focus on the echoing voice of Asahi that seems to be miles away. Getting further and further from me. No matter how fast I run he gets further and further away. Before completely disappearing.

My eyes slowly open and adjust to the light. It seems real this time but who knows at this point. Asahi just looks at me worriedly as I slowly sit up. I run my eyes and look around. It's now morning. Asahi looks tired and no one else is in the room.

"A-asahi?" I weakly say feeling the fatigue.

"Noya..." breathes out and squeezes my hand as if to check if I'm real.

"What happened?"

"You passed out." Takeda says as he comes in. I freeze knowing where this is heading. Knowing it's all over. Knowing I messed up. "Checked your blood pressure while you were unconscious." Asahi looks down. He looks upset or scared. Does he already know?

"I don't understand Noya." My heart drops at his tone. It's deep but sad. Or worried. I can't tell the difference.

"Huh?" I ask, feeling confused but fearing the answers.

"Why is your blood pressure so low?" He asks, deeply looking into my eyes. I gulp and look down.

"I-i..."

"I see you eat every meal...so tell me why it's so low." Now his tone seems mad which scares me. I've never seen Asahi mad before. Not like actually mad. I let out a shaky exhale and feel my heart ache and tears form. I didn't want to hurt them. I didn't want them to be sad or worried.

"I...umm..." I take a deep breath and look up at Asahi. He looks blurry due to the tears in my eyes that slowly fall down my cheeks. "I'm sorry..." I whisper and choke out a sob. I close my eyes wishing all the pain away. Instead I'm granted a tight warm hug from Asahi, relaxing my body. I sigh and cry a little more into his broad shoulders.

"Noya I know I'm pushing it but I need you to tell me what you're doing to yourself... please I just want to help." I cry a little harder knowing I'm hurting him.

He pulls away slightly and looks me in the eyes with a pained look. I can't take it so I hang my head in shame looking at the white comforter beneath me. "I... umm..." I bite my lip not wanting to admit it. Just wanting everything to disappear. I don't care that I'm hurting myself I only care that I hurt him. I didn't want that. I don't even know what I wanted from this. "I forced...myself...to...throw it up."

More tears fall from my eyes but no noises come out. Only a silent cry. I'm brought back into Asahi's arms, making me feel safer. Warner. Sadder. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. It's ok."

———————————————————————

I wake up with the sun hitting my face. I guess I feel asleep again. I look next to me to see Asahi on the ground, his head resting on the bed. I sigh and lean back squeezing his hand slightly. I hear the door slowly open as Takeda and Daichi come in holding a few granola bars.

They shut the door and Asahi stirs lightly before slowly sitting up. He rubs his eyes and smiles lightly at me looking very exhausted. He stands up and sits on the bed still holding my hand. Daichi hands him the food. I frown not wanting to eat but knowing I'll have to. Asahi opens it and smiles at me while placing it in my hand. I sigh and slowly begin to eat it.

"Noya? Can I ask you a few questions?" I nod slightly and look down. "Why weren't you keeping your food down?" I take a deep breath and Asahi gives my hand a reassuring squeeze and smiles, letting me know that it's ok.

"I umm I don't know. I guess I just umm didn't feel like I deserved it..." I lead off, letting a single tear stream down my cheek.

"Why?" Asahi asks gently, making me cry a little harder. 

"I don't know I just... feel so weak sometimes I wanted to punish myself for feeling this way and..." I sob quietly and Asahi wraps his arms around me. I relax into the embrace but can't stop the tears. It's so pathetic.

"How long has this been going on?" I pull back and Asahi gently wipes the tear away.

"It's been on and off... the last time I... kept the food down was 3 days ago."

"And before that?"

"Umm I didn't eat anything the day we came up here and first ate after the conditioning. I ate the day after and then stopped for a day and then was eating up until 3 days ago."

"Ok well at least you ate some..." Takeda sighs thinking. I just look down in shame feeling awful for everything I've done to them. I hate myself for hurting them. I don't know what to do anymore. I feel so lost. Helpless. Weak. "If this has only been going on the past week then I don't think you have an eating disorder. Normally we would call your parents but we couldn't get in touch with them. The best thing we can do right now is monitor your blood pressure to make sure you're keeping down your food."

I nod lightly and finish the granola bar. As much as I hate myself for eating, it really felt good to get something into my body. I felt relieved. "We won't tell anyone about this. Currently, the only people who know are us, Suga and Coach Ukai. Well keep it that way if you wish. We'll check your blood pressure everyday to make sure you're eating."

"Ok..." I weakly say keeping my eyes glued to my hand.

"Hey, it's ok Noya. We're here to help you." Asahi smiles at me making me feel a lot safer. I'm glad he cares. I just wish I was good enough for him.


	18. Love?

** Suga POV **

Daichi comes back to our room after checking on Noya. I've been pretty worried ever since I learned he wasn't eating. I wish I had noticed or done something to help him.

"Is he ok?" I ask quietly. I'm lying on my bed staring up at the ceiling. Daichi comes over and sits next to me giving me a warm smile.

"Yeah. He's ok. Relax." He gently plays with my hair relaxing my entire body. I let out a hum and smile up at him.

"Easier said than done." I say sighing lightly feeling stressed and a little anxious.

"Hey you're worrying too much." He moves his hand and pokes my side. I giggle slightly but am missing the contact from before.

"I know I know, it's just hard. With Noya and just making sure everyone's ok it's just..."

"Hey stop that. You're the positivity that keeps us all going. You can't become all negative like that. That's my job." I chuckle slightly and sigh looking up into his eyes.

"Yeah I know but..."

"Don't make me do it."

"Do what?" He sighs and smirks at me devilishly before climbing on top of me, waving his fingers in front of me. My eyes widen but I also smile up at him.

"Daichi... don't you dare." He moves his fingers closer, not listing.

"Daichi... don't you DARE!" I scream as he tickles me senseless showing no mercy. I break down in laughter, squirming, feeling very out of breath.

"AHHH OK OK JUST AHH STOP I SURRENDER I SURRENDER!!!!" He stops still on top of me. I slowly catch my breath, looking at him smiling.

"You're going to be positive again?"

"I'm going to be positive again."

"And you're going to stop worrying so much?"

"And I'm going to stop worrying so much."

"And you're going to buy me chocolate?"

"And I'm going to buy you.... hey!!! No way that won't work on me!" We both laugh and he looks down at me into my eyes smiling. My heart stops slightly as we look into each other's eyes for a second. It felt like time stopped and any second he would just lean down and kiss me.

Unfortunately, we hear a loud crash and our door is slowly open. Kuroo peeks in and before saying anything, just looks at us and smirks. Daichi is still on top of me straddling me. My eyes widen and I quickly sit up while Daichi climbs off me blushing slightly.

"Sorry to bother you," Kuroo grins. "But umm you need to come out here." We hear some yelling coming from the living room. Daichi looks at me confused and we both follow Kuroo out to the living room.

There are Kageyama and Hinata yelling at each other, Tanaka keeping them from charging, a broken vase that looks expensive, and Kenma peacefully playing his game on the couch. My mouth falls open and Daichi just stares at them. Once they spot us they stop and look at us.

"What the hell happened?" Daichi asks, looking at them. "It's only 8 in the morning." I sigh and walk over to the vase, carefully picking up the pieces.

"So, who broke it?" I ask about putting the pieces on the table. They both quickly push the blame on one another.

"He did it!!"

"What I didn't break it, that was all you!!"

"What? Why do you think I broke it!!"

"You were the one who touched it dumbass!!"

"Yeah because you-"

"Alright enough." Daichi raises his voice slightly.

"Tanaka, did you see what happened?"

"No sorry, I heard the crash and then screaming and came to see them going at it." Daichi groans in defeat and I look around.

"Kenma did you see what happened." Kenma doesn't change his position and doesn't take his eyes off his game.

"Yes." He bluntly states. "They're both at fault. Kageyama pushed Hinata who grabbed the vase as he fell, breaking it." Hinata whines slightly and Kageyama just huffs.

"Sorry Suga-san..." Hinata murmurs. I sigh and walk back over to where the vase fell.

"Wait Suga-" but it was too late, I felt a sharp pain in my foot. I wince and Daichi quickly comes over to help me stand.

"Ahh, fuck." I groan in pain.

"You ok?" He asks gently, pulling out a chair. I take a seat and keep my foot hovering off the ground.

"You two, go put on shoes and clean up the shards glass." They nod and rush off. Kuroo appears next to Daichi, handing him a first aid kit. He lifts my foot as I hold onto the chair, making sure I don't fall. He sighs and looks up at me. "Take a deep breath." I listen and as I do he pulls out the piece of glass. I wince and strengthen my grip on the chair, gritting my teeth as he quickly pulls out the glass.

I exhale in relief when it's out. "You ok?" I nod and relax slightly but don't stay that way. He douses a cotton ball in rubbing alcohol and cleans off the cut, I cringe at the sting and he gives me an apologetic smile. He then wraps my foot to stop the bleeding and then stands up. I stand up and smile at him.

"Thank you." I smile and Daichi turns back to the dynamic duo who have finished picking up all the glass shards. I sigh and Daichi walks me over to the couch.

"Are you ok Suga?" Hinata asks, clearly feeling guilty.

"Relax I'm fine. It's ok Hinata." He smiles and Kageyama joins him.

"We're so sorry for the trouble we've caused." They bow, surprising us with their politeness.

"It's ok guys." They smile and walk of still arguing over who broke it. I chuckle slightly as Daichi takes a seat next to me. I sigh in relief and look to where the vase was.

"How much do you think that was?"

"Ooo I don't know, hopefully not too much."

"Relax, I'm sure Takeda could find a way out of it." We chuckle at Kuroo's comment who is now snuggled with Kenma on the couch. They are super cute but still, I wish I could be like that with Daichi.

"You really need to be more careful Suga. That could have been bad." I huff.

"I was careful."

"Not enough."

"I was super careful!"

"Then why did you get hurt if you were sooo careful." I roll my eyes

"Ugh I'm leaving."

"But you can't walk?" Daichi says, smirking. I roll my eyes again and put full pressure on my foot. It stings and hurts but I'm not letting him win.

"Oh yeah? Watch me." And with that, I walk away and back to our room.

———————————————————————

** 3rd Person **

"Wow he really can walk." Kuroo says smirking at Daichi. As Suga smoothly walks away Oikawa enters the living room joining the conversation. "You really got owned there Daichi." He says. Daichi rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Anyway speaking of Suga I wanna know what you too were really doing when I walked in to get you." Daichi flushes slightly.

"Oh? Is something going on between the captain and his setter." Oikawa smirks and Daichi rolls his eyes.

"Nothing is going on and nothing happened. We didn't do anything."

"That's not what it looked like to me."

"We're just friends." Daichi says feeling a slight pain in his chest wishing he could be more with Suga.

"Just gonna say, I don't think people who are 'just friends' lie on a bed in that position."

"Ooo do tell." Kuroo tells Oikawa what he walked into, while Daichi's face gets slightly redder. "Yeah, come on Daichi. There gotta be something going on?"

"Well there isn't."

"What about last night?" Kenma asks peeking up a little from his game

"What about it?"

"During your dare. Did you not realize that neither one of you gave any protest to playing the Pocky game?" Daichi freezes trying to playback the events of last night. Was there really no resistance?

"Basically if you guys were even paying attention Daichi can admit one of two things here. He can either admit something is going on between them or that he likes him. One of those is the truth."

Kenma returns back to his game while still listening to the conversation. Daichi sighs and feels his cheeks get a little warmer. He looks around the room before speaking to make sure he doesn't screw everything up. "Fine, yes I like him." The two of them gasp dramatically.

"You should tell him."

"What! No way."

"Ugh why is no one willing to confess to their crush on this trip."

"What? Who else."

"Freaking Hinata but we can get back to that later. Right now this is about you. Now come on you should tell him."

"He doesn't even like me back." Both Kuroo and Oikawa look at Daichi in disbelief, then at each other. "Is he dumb?"

"I think so."

"What are you talking about." Kuroo sighs.

"Oh you singles are so hopeless."

"Hey! What about me!" Oikawa complains.

"Ugh don't even get me started." Oikawa frowns and looks back to Daichi as Kuroo continues.

"Are you really that blind? Do you not see the way he looks at you! The way you look at each other! How he's always leaning against you or trying to be close to you. How anytime he touches you slightly you both smile!" Daichi stares at them in disbelief.

"So you're saying..."

"Oh my god! You're so fucking blind! He likes you back, you moron. Aren't you supposed to be smart!"

"Oh my god..." Everything sinks in slowly as Daichi realizes he's been hiding his feelings for no reason. "Oh my god, I'm so dumb."

"Well at least you know now. You should tell him."

"I don't even know how I would go about that."

"We're surrounded by beautiful nature. Take him on a hike or something. Take him somewhere beautiful and then confess."

"Well how did you confess."

"Haha I didn't confess."

"So why would I take your advice."

"Want my advice?" Oikawa chirps in.

"No way. You don't have the guts to confess to Iwaizumi, so you wouldn't be helpful." He stares back at them confused.

"What?"

"Wow you're right. We are all hopeless." Oikawa pouts and sulks in his chair.

"Oh hey, I actually know a good spot you could take him too. There is a trail that goes for about a mile that's 5 minutes from the cabin. Halfway through is a waterfall that's really pretty."

"A waterfall huh?" Daichi thinks for a moment. "Ok I mean I guess I'll tell him."

"Yes!! You should. There's no way he'll say no."

"Ok yeah. I'll do it this weekend when I get the chance. Kuroo grins but before he can say anything Kiyoko comes down.

"You guys should get ready for training. It will look bad if Bokuto is the only captain on time. They all look at each other and quickly race back to their rooms to get ready for training.


	19. Alive

** Kenma POV **

"You're actually an idiot. Why would you tell him!"

"I didn't mean to! I didn't realize he was right there!"

"That's the problem. You're so careless!"

"I'm not careless, it was just a mistake."

"That's not the point Kuroo you should have been more careful!"

"Why do you get so-" he's interrupted by a knock and Bokuto poking his head in.

"Hey sorry but it's time for practice guys." I roll my eyes and grab my bag, following him out.

"Wait Ken!"

"We'll talk about this later." And with that, I close the door and head over to the gym leaving Kuroo behind.

I don't like fighting with Kuroo, and I'm not really mad, just annoyed I guess. He can just be so freaking careless no matter who he hurts. It's really annoying.

I arrive to the gym shortly and change my shoes before quickly joining our team for the warm up. They all give me a look since I didn't come in with Kuroo but I ignore them. Kuroo wasn't too far behind so he shows up shortly and we begin practice. While explaining the drills I keep my head down not really wanting to look at him. Maybe practice will help me cool off.

We start off with revives which I'm not that good at and Nekomata is always really hard with his spikes. When it's my turn I miss the majority of the balls. He keeps sending them to one side of the court and then the opposition giving me no time to rest. I tier quickly and soon can barely get up to save the ball.

"Alright you're done Kenma. Next!" I sigh in relief and slowly catch my breath as I walk to the bench, my legs covered in bruises from hitting the floor so many times. I sigh when I sit down and catch Kuroo's gaze. It's clear he wants to come over and check on me but he doesn't which I'm grateful for. I relax a bit and wait for the drill to end.

When it finally does we get a 10 minute break to rest and drink water along with the other teams. I just sit alone waiting for practice to start again.

"Hey Ken," Kuroo slowly approaches me. "Can we talk, please." I sigh and nod following him out of the gym and into the hot sun. He takes a deep breath before turning around to face me. "Look ok, I know I made a mistake and all but I hate that you're ignoring me. You may be mad but don't ignore me because of it." I sigh and look down.

"Fine, I'm sorry I ignored you. But I'm not mad at you."

"Yes you are. You're mad that I told him about Hinata and I really am sorry. He promised he wouldn't tell."

"I'm not mad, I'm annoyed that you were careless enough to spill this secret and it makes me wonder what else you've accidentally told people. And besides, Bokuto can't keep a secret. It's just a matter of time before Kageyama knows Hinata likes him."

"What?" I freeze at the voice. Kuroo looks up and his eyes widen. I already know who it is. I really screwed up. "What did you just say?" I wince and slowly turn around to see him standing there looking shocked.

"I-I, ummm."

"Nothing. He didn't say anything."

"I'm not dumb ok I heard it. Is that true?"

"Yeah..." I say and sigh in defeat.

"I-"

"Hey guys! What are you doing?" Suddenly Hinata comes out, standing next to Kageyama who is still wearing a shocked expression. I look up and he can definitely tell somethings up. "What? What's going on! What did you tell him."

"Relax dumbass I just came to get some fresh air. Now come on practice starts soon." He turns and walks back into the gym with Hinata close behind him.

Once they're gone I sigh in relief and lean back into Kuroo. He holds me up and gently plays with my hair.

"Well go on then. Say it. You were right and I was wrong and dumb and screwed everything u-"

"You made a mistake that's all. Relax." I sigh and nod against him.

"I'm sorry I got so mad at you."

"I know. It's ok. It's over. Now let's go practice." I smile lightly and follow him back into the gym to start conditioning."

———————————————————————

** Noya POV **

"Next up is conditioning. So everyone help put the nets away." I quickly run around and collect all of the balls with Hinata and everyone else puts the nets to the side.

"Ok group one line up." I start walking over to the line before someone stops me. I turn around to see Asahi and Takeda. I sigh and look up at them hoping they still let me run.

"Noya, are you sure you're up for this?" Asahi concernedly asks.

"Yes I'm fine, please I really want to run." I pout and give him pleading eyes while he just sighs and turns to Takeda.

"Ok you can run but we're putting you with group two so we can check your blood pressure first. That means you're up Asahi." He nods and walks to the line while I follow Takeda to the infirmary. I watch as the group starts feeling a little jealous but I know I'll get to run soon. I sit in the chair and wait for Takeda.

"Have you eaten today?"

"Yup." I grin at him feeling a lot better than I have been the past week. I feel stronger too and more energetic. I really want to get out there.

"And you kept it down." He asks while checking my blood pressure."

"Yes I kept it down." He looks at me skeptically but I keep my same grin. His look turns into a smile while he takes the band off.

"That's good to hear. Everything looks good. You can go back now." I smile and jump up to watch everyone run back and forth. Asahi is already out which makes sense since group one is the faster group. When he sees me I smile at him and walk over.

"How do you feel?" He asks, still a little out of breath.

"I feel really good actually. I feel like I could run a marathon." He chuckles lightly and smiles.

"I'm really glad to hear that."

Soon the group finishes with Kageyama and Hinata being the last ones to drop. I grin when they tell the next group to line up and quickly rush to the line.

Once we start I take off at full speed. I feel faster than usual. Lighter and just better in general. I race back and forth with the group being ahead of most of them. Soon it's just me and Suga. I'm impressed that he lasted this long at that speed. He seems to be improving.

We kept running for a while. My legs are burning and my breaths are heavy but I've never felt more alive. Suddenly I hear Suga drop behind me. I keep going and when I start heading back I see Daichi beside him as he throws up his breakfast.

I run back and forth another two times before I too collapse to the ground. I hear a few cheers and I press my head on the cool floor smiling. I feel amazing and awful at the same time. It's very weird but I don't really care at the moment. I sit up and take a deep breath as Asahi comes over. He reaches me and helps me stand up before embracing me in a quick hug.

"That was amazing Noya. I'm so happy." I smile as he releases me. Then we all head back to the cabin for lunch. I look up at Asahi who has been smiling this entire time. I'm glad he's happy. I'm glad I'm happy.


	20. Kiss

** Oikawa POV **

I groan looking in the mirror of our bathroom. There are still a few small visible bruises on my neck from that dumb truth or dare game. I come out and collapse on the bed groaning again. I feel Iwa's gaze land on me but I ignore it.

"Now what?" I sit up aggravated.

"This!" I point to my neck and he smirks and chuckles.

"Oh come on. I know you liked it" I flush lightly and he stands up and walks over to me.

"Shut up." I cross my arms and turn away. He just smirks and places his finger on my chin. Gently turning me to face him. Our eyes meet and I realize how close we are. I practically stop breathing as I just stare into his eyes.

"What if I let you get payback." He backs up once my face burns red, grinning.

"What do you mean."

"I'll let you give me a hickey. That way we'll be even. Or you can keep sulking. Either way works for me." I'm really tired of him. Always looking so cocky when he gains a reaction out of me. I give a devilish smirk and stand up. I place my hand on his chest and back him up slowly, smirking. I push him against the wall and then go straight to his neck, sucking hard. He lets out a gasp and small whimper. I smirk against his skin and suck harder, gaining a muffled groan as he holds back.

I pull back and smirk at him as he burns red. I then turn around and lie back on my bed, picking up my phone. "Fucking prick." I hear him mumble as he walks to the bathroom. I smile to myself. I was finally able to get some sort of reaction out of him. I now understand why he's always teasing me. It's fun. When he comes out he glares at me. He has a pretty big bruise on his neck now and is still red. I look up at him and grin.

"What's the matter Iwa-chan." He scoffs and walks over to me climbing on to my bed and then onto me. I give him a confused look as he straddles me, holding my wrists down and leaning down close to my face. I burn bright red and completely stop breathing at his sudden action.

"You're really annoying sometimes ya know." He whispers. I gulp and look at his lips which are inches from mine. I let out a shaky breath and look into his eyes, wondering what he was going to do next.

He slowly leans closer, connecting our lips gently. My brain has been so hazy since he climbed on top of me that I can't even think anymore. I close my eyes and kiss him back. Nothing feels real. I can't think, can't breathe. I'm in love with this moment and I never want it to end. He releases my wrists, giving me the chance to push him off. Instead, I wrap them around his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. It's heavenly. Passionate. Soft. Perfect in every single way. Reluctantly he pulls away, allowing us to breathe. My breath is heavy along with his. I look back up at him now in shock as everything comes into perspective.

Iwa hangs his head slightly, down catching his breath. I bring my hand to his head, and push it down slightly, letting him rest on my shoulder. He completely relaxes and lies on top of me as I play with his hair.

"That was dumb of me." He says, keeping his head on my shoulder.

"I think that's the smartest thing you've done all week." I sigh smiling as he slowly rises to meet my eyes grinning.

"Oh really." I nod and smile slightly. He leans back down, bringing himself inches away from my face again. "Does that mean, we can do it again?"

"Yes." I whisper with no hesitation. He leans back down and connects our lips again, the kissing beginning amazing once more. This time I'm more prepared and loving it even more.

Suddenly his mouth opens slightly and he presses his tongue against my lips. I gasp slightly but let him in. His tongue dances with mine making the kiss hotter and more passionate every second it lasts. Everything fades from my mind. I'm not thinking about anything except for the moment and how badly I want Iwa and how badly he wants me.

———————————————————————

** Hinata POV **

Ever since I found Kageyama Kuroo and Kenma outside, Kageyama has been acting weird. It kinda seems like he's ignoring me. Did they tell him something? He didn't seem to know anything. I've just been so paranoid about him finding out.

Currently, I'm just sitting on the edge of my bed scrolling on my phone when the door opens. I look up to see Kageyama come in meeting my eyes. Everything in his expression seems different. Vulnerable. Anxious? I put my phone down and look at him.

"Are you ok?" I ask softly hoping he doesn't yell at me. "You seem a little off."

He sighs and looks at me not saying anything. I'm getting nervous. I don't understand what's going on. I've never seen him like this. It's kinda scary. "Kageyama?" I say trying to snap him out of whatever trance he's in.

He finally moves, walking over and standing in front of me. He bites his lip before bending down and meeting my face, being extremely close to me. My breath catches as I look into his deep eyes and listen to his slow breaths.

"I'm going to do something stupid. If you hate it then stop it." I look at him confused but before I can say anything he slowly leans in connecting our lips, completely shocking me. The kiss is sudden and quick. But soft. I didn't expect his lips to be that soft. He opens his eyes and looks at me, looking for something. Some kind of expression. My brains gone fuzzy, I'm not thinking straight at all so I put my hand on the back of his neck and pull him back, connecting our lips again.

It's soft like the last one but more passionate. I never thought he would be my first kiss but I love it so much. My brains spinning trying to gather all this information but right now, I bury all the thoughts and doubts and just enjoy the moment. The kiss. I play with his hair lightly and he places a hand on my thigh, filling my stomach with butterflies.

We finally pull away. I bring my hand back down and open my eyes to be met with his. Now everything is registering. _We just kissed. No, he just kissed me. I loved it! I kissed him. What the heck is going on?_ Before I can say anything we hear a knock on the door.

"Dinners ready." I sigh and we both head to the door not saying anything about what just happened. _Does he regret it? Why did he even do it? To experiment. Did they actually tell him? Does he know? Did he like it? Was it good? Does he even like me?_


	21. Dreams

** Yamaguchi POV **

I'm woken up by some quiet cries and pants. I'm not sure what's happening exactly. I'm really tired but now awake. I hear a lot of stirring coming from Tsuki which is odd. He never moves in his sleep. I slowly sit up and allow my eyes to slowly adjust to the darkness before looking over to Tsuki. Like I heard. He's stirring a lot and mumbling something but I can't understand it. He's hyperventilating and letting out small cries.

Suddenly he jumps up, screaming slightly while breathing heavily. "Tsuki!" I quickly jump up and walk over to him while he lets his head fall into his hands crying. I sit next to him and wrap my arms around him, bringing him into a tight hug. "Hey, shhh you're ok. It's ok. Everything's fine. You're safe. You're safe." He slowly calms down and brings his arms around my waist pulling me closer, returning my hug. He buries his head into my shoulder and cries softly.

I continue to whisper to him while also taking deep breaths to stay calm. I've never seen Tsuki like this. Broken. Scared. Crying. Shaking. It's unsettling to say the least. I've always seen him as such an amazing guy who's afraid of nothing. Never shows his emotions. Even to me he rarely opens up. Of course, he's only human. Everyone has a fear. Everyone has moments where they can't hold anything back. I wish Tsuki was better at sharing this stuff instead of keeping it all down.

"Tsuki?" I ask quietly, tightening my grip, feeling a little freaked out. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Are you ok?" I sigh in relief and nod against him. Though he says he's fine, he doesn't let me go. He tightens his grip as well. Both of us are just holding each other tightly, afraid we might disappear.

"What did you dream about?" He sighs and buries his face more into my shoulder.

"It's not really important."

"If it did this to you I think it's important. To at least know why it upset you so much. So if you can. Please tell me. I wanna help you." He squeezes me more and nods.

"It's stupid really. I dreamt that I lost you. Like lost. You were gone. Dead. And I couldn't..." his voice breaks slightly and he cries a little more. I hug him tighter and let out a slightly shaky breath.

"I'm ok Kei. I'm ok. I'm right here." He sighs and nods. I can feel his body relax slightly as we just sit there holding each other tightly.

"What time is it?" I keep my hold on him while grabbing my phone to check the time.

"5:30. We have to get up soon anyway to start making breakfast." He nods and I go back to fully hugging him again.

We stay in each other's embrace for another 10 minutes before I sigh and slowly pull away. "We should get ready to make breakfast." I give him a small smile as his expression has gone back to its normal shape. He nods and we both get up and get ready before heading to the kitchen. We decided to make pancakes since it's pretty easy.

We first make some coffee. Well, Tsuki makes himself coffee and me some tea while I get out all the ingredients. We take a break and drink ourcaffeine. I sigh lightly and relax, slightly leaning against Tsuki, hoping he doesn't push me away. To my luck, he doesn't. We stand against the counter enjoying each other's company for a good 10 minutes before finally deciding to start with the cooking. We slowly follow the recipe, miking everything in, together.

"What's next?" He asks. His mood seems to slowly be changing as we continue to cook.

"Umm the flour." He nods and walks over getting the bag. He opens it and walks back over but trips, falling into me and spilling the flour onto me. "Oh my god." I wipe the flour from my eyes and look up at his expression which seems a little scared. I just smile at him and giggle slightly. " I am so sorry Tada-" before he can finish I grab a handful of four and throw it into his face.

"Payback," I say grinning. He wipes his glasses and surprisingly smirks at me. That's where it all ended. He puts the bag down and we both go back and grab handfuls of flour, throwing them at each other while laughing. Clouds of flour form in the kitchen as we cover each other in the powder. Then he grabs an egg and cracks it on my head. I laugh and grab two but before I get the chance to crack them on him, he picks me up from behind, giving me no chance. "Hey, no fair!" I laugh and smash the egg behind me getting it on myself as well. Worth it. We are both laughing hysterically, Tsuki still holding me. We turn back around and then quickly stop. Tsuki lets me down and we face Daich and Suga who seem a little annoyed. We are both still grinning like crazy while Daichi and Suga just sigh.

"Out of all the groups, I didn't think you guys would be the ones to create the biggest mess." I hear Tsuki chuckle next to me and I sigh.

"Sorry Daichi." I say.

"Yeah sorry."

"Now that you're done flirting, go and clean up. Daichi and I will finish breakfast." I nod, ignoring his comment and we both head back to the room.

After my shower, I come back to see Tsuki sitting on his bed drying his hair. He looks up at me and smiles.

"I didn't think flour would be so hard to get out of hair." He chuckles making me smile more.

"Yeah, it was fun though." I grin at him and instead of rolling his eyes he just smiles back.

"It's been a while since I heard you laugh that much," I say sitting on my bed. "I think the last time was in middle school. You should do it more often." I smile and he nods.

"Maybe I will." He stands up and heads towards the door. "Come on. We should help them clean up and serve the food."I nod and quickly follow him out smiling.

He really is something. Ever since this trip it's like I'm seeing a whole new side of him. Anytime we're alone he'll be sweet and actually show emotion. I like it. A lot. He's finally opening up which is something I've always wanted. I still wonder where this sudden desire to change came from. I should ask him. I'll be really clear that I like him like this. That way he won't change back. I hope at least.


	22. Waterworks

** Daichi POV **

After that whole breakfast fiasco, Suga and I had to finish up the food. I'm actually kinda glad. We got to just talk and hang out, which I always enjoy. But today I finally asked him to go on a hike with me this afternoon. He said yes of course so now I just have to wait. Although all the things they said point to Suga liking me back, I still can't help but have doubt. He might like me but he might not want to date me and who knows. Maybe he doesn't even like me.

"Daichi?"

"Hmm?" I snap back into it to find Suga standing in front of me meeting my eyes.

"Are you ok? You don't seem here?"

"Oh yeah. I'm fine. Sorry just spaced. I'm here, don't worry." He smiles at me and goes back to getting out the dishes.

As breakfast begins, the stress of telling him just becomes more intense so I try to distract myself and look around at all the groups. Not much as changed. Though, Kageyama and Hinata aren't sitting together which is weird. They seem distant with each other. I really hope nothing's going on with them. I can't handle that.

Then Iwa and Oikawa seem...closer? I guess. There's just something about them right now. Happier? Just more relaxed and they are definitely being closer than usual.

"Daichi!" I snap out of it and again and look next to me and at Suga. "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"You said you wouldn't push me away anymore." He looks a little hurt which is the last thing I want. Especially today.

"You're right sorry. I'm really ok though. I've just been thinking about something. I'll tell you about it later. Ok?" He sighs and smiles, nodding up at me. I relax slightly and look over at Kuroo who grins at me. I roll my eyes and go back to eating.

———————————————————————

For the rest of the morning, I hang out in the living room with Kuroo, Oikawa, and Bokuto. We are all just sitting and talking about our teams, and how being a captain works at all the schools. We've all concluded that Akaashi does all of the captain's work. Bokuto's just the face but it works out perfectly. Akaashi doesn't seem like the kind of guy who enjoys the spotlight. Bokuto on the other hand loves it.

"Hey what time is it?"

"It's almost 11:30. Why?"

"Oh, Suga and I are going on a hike at 12:30."

"Wait, you're doing it today?" Oikawa asks.

"Doing what?"

"Oh yeah, you weren't here last time. Daichi is confessing to Suga today."

"What! Finally! You really took your sweet time with that one huh Daichi?"

"Yeah yeah, I know ok. I'm doing it now and that's all that matters."

"Sure sure. But still." I roll my eyes and sigh looking at Oikawa who is smiling to himself.

"Oikawa you sure have been happy lately," Kuroo says grinning. He snaps out of it and reddens a bit.

"Yeah? So what?"

"Something happened?"

"No! Nothing happened! Everything's fine! Normal!"

"Ok well now I know somethings up."

"What!"

"You didn't have to get so defensive." He pouts and I chuckle.

"Well just drop it. I'm not telling you, idiots, anything." And with that, he heads back upstairs.

"Man such a drama queen." Bokuto laughs and I grin.

"How you feeling Daichi?"

"Stressed."

"I bet."

"Please you wouldn't know. You didn't even confess." He chuckles.

"True. But I can imagine." I roll my eyes.

"What about you Bokuto?"

"What about me?"

"Akaashi." He instantly smiles and reddens lightly. I chuckle.

"Even just hearing his name brings a smile to your face doesn't it." He pouts for a second glaring at me.

"Oh yeah? Suga." I smile slightly and they both grin.

"Fine fine. You got me there."

"Speaking of which, where is Suga?"

"Oh he's outside on the deck talking to Hinata, Akaashi and I think Kenma. Maybe Noya too."

"Where's Kageyama?" Bokuto asks, smirking. I look at him confused. Then I remember something Kuroo mentioned.

"Oh yeah, Kuroo, you mentioned something about Hinata confessing last time."

"Oh yeah."

"So you know his crush."

"Yeah, just before the game Kenma helped Hinata figure it out."

"Oh yeah? Well spill who is it."

"It's Kageyama." I chuckle and nod.

"Not surprising at all."

"Hey didn't you get in a lot of trouble when you told me?"

"Ha yeah, Kenma was pissed but then he told Kageyama so I'm cool now." Bokuto laughs.

"Wait so Kageyama knows?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think something happened between them?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, I noticed at breakfast they weren't sitting together. And then all morning I haven't seen the two together. They seem to be avoiding each other. Maybe something happened."

"Wow really? I mean it would make sense."

"Yeah. They better work it out." I sigh.

"Hey Daichi shouldn't you get ready?" I check the time and nod, feeling more and more anxious. I exhale lightly. "Relax man. He'll say yes. Now go get your man." I laugh.

"Will do." And with that, I head back to my room and get ready for the hike. Suga joins me in the room shortly after and we get dressed and then head out. On our way out I'm met by Bokuto and Kuroo smirks, and a thumbs up.

"By the way. We're telling everyone what's about to happen so be prepared." He whispers as I pass. I roll my eyes and simply follow Suga out and towards the trail.

"How come you wanted to go for a hike Daichi?"

"Oh well, I know you've been stressing over Noya and everything so I figured it would be a good way to relax. We have only one rule. We can't talk about volleyball stuff. This is a distraction." He smiles and nods.

"So where are we going."

"Kuroo recommended this trail so I wanted to check it out. Everything else is a surprise." He sighs and nods as we near the trailhead.

The hike is pretty relaxed and mostly in the shade. As I said, we haven't talked about any volleyball stuff. This means our conversations have gone, somewhere else. (The following conversation is an actual conversation I had recently with my sisters)

"So then would a crab have a neck?"

"I mean yeah doesn't it."

"No it doesn't have a head!" I think for a moment.

"What yes it does."

"No it doesn't. It has a face but no head. It's just there."

"I think the whole thing is a head." He chuckles.

"Ok then, what about a fish."

"No. It's just a head and body."

"Ok I don't think you know what a neck is." I laugh.

"Then what's a neck."

"It's what connects a head to the body. Therefore everything with a head has a neck."

"So now we just need animals without heads." He rolls his eyes.

"Yes, like a crab."

"Fine fine. Like a crab. Or a jellyfish."

"I think jellyfish have heads."

"But they don't have a body."

"Yes they do."

"Well they don't have brains so they don't have heads." He laughs.

"That's not how it works Daichi. I think the school system is failing you." I gasp dramatically and then we both burst into laughter. Finally, I can start to hear the water. Suga hears it too and looks at me but I just smile.

We continue to walk and soon come into a small clearing where a beautiful and huge waterfall stands. I can hear Suga gasp next to me as we watch the water fall into a small clear pool. We walk over and take off our shoes, putting our feet into the cold water, while sitting next to each other on a ledge.

I sigh and look at Suga who seems completely at peace. Maybe I shouldn't do it. I don't want to stress him out. But I said I would. I shouldn't back down. Suga turns and looks at me.

"You're doing it again."

"Ahh, Sorry."

"What's on your mind Daichi. You're supposed to be relaxing too." I take a deep breath and look him in the eye.

"I...brought you here for a reason Suga..."

I say gaining his full attention. My heart rate has risen immensely. I fear he might be able to hear it. "I've been meaning to tell you something." I bite my lip and take another deep breath. His full attention is on me. That's something I love about him. When someone's talking to him they always have his undivided attention. It's nice. I exhale and meet his eyes.

"I like you..."


	23. Falling Apart

** Suga POV **

"I like you..." that's when everything stopped. Went silent. The only thing I could see was Daichi and the only thing I could hear was my heartbeat rise. _Did he really just? I can't think, can't breathe. Can't speak. Oh god say something. Say anything._

"I-I..." I breathe out, not taking my eyes off him. Daichi just smiles at me.

"Sorry I kind of just sprung this on you." I exhale lightly, finally being able to process it.

"Are you serious? Like no joke?"

"Suga I wouldn't joke about this." I sigh and smile.

"I like you too."

"Yeah I know."

"What!" I yell suddenly being taken back by his comment. He just laughs.

"I had some help but I figured it out a few days ago." I relax slightly.

"Why did you wait to tell me then." He shrugs.

"Wanted it to be special. Memorable." He turns and looks at the waterfall. That's when I remember where we are.

"It is." He tightens his grip on my hand and I turn back to face him. He's closer now. And his face is a little red. My breath catches as he slowly moves in, connecting our lips in a soft kiss. Short and sweet and everything I could have dreamed of. He pulls back and I grin before leaning back in to continue the kiss. That's soft and amazing. Something I've always wanted to do with him. Finally, I'm here. Kissing him. He tilts his head deepening the kiss slightly. I wrap my arms around his neck while our feet still dangle in the small pool.

After kissing for a while I pull back slightly, needing to catch my breath. I open my eyes and see Daichi smiling at me. I sigh and he embraces me in a tight hug.

"Suga?" He whispers while I bury my head in his chest, listening to his heartbeat and soft breathing. "I want us to be together." I smile at the thought and nod against him.

"I want to be together too."

"Really?" I pull away and look at him again.

"Yes." I nod and he smiles at me bringing me back in for a quick kiss. I sigh and look back at the waterfall, leaning my head against Daichi.

"Do you want to finish the hike or just stay here?"

"Let's just stay here. I like it." He brings his hand to my waist and pulls me closer.

"Ok."

———————————————————————

** Kenma POV **

"He hates me." Shoyo collapses in front of me on the bed. I sigh and put my game away giving my full attention.

"This is all my fault. I'm so sorry." He sits up and gives me a weak smile. He seems so wrecked and in so much pain. I hate it.

"It's not your fault. It was just an accident." I sigh and nod. "Besides he didn't avoid me after he knew anyway. Only after we kissed, god why did I do that!!"

"Didn't he kiss you."

"Yes, but after he kissed me I kissed him, and then he just stopped talking to me. He won't even stay in the same room as me anymore." He's getting more and more distressed and I can see tears welling up in his eyes. "I'm so stupid to think he would like me back. He was probably just experimenting. Why would he want to date a small pathetic loser." His voice breaks and tears slowly start to stream down his face until he is completely sobbing.

He collapses in front of me again and I slowly rub circles on his back as he cries harder. Suddenly Kuroo enters. He's smiling and about to say something before he sees Shoyos state. His expression changes and he sighs walking over and sitting next to me.

"Whose ass do I have to kick?" Shoyo chuckles lightly and I smile at Kuroo's attempt to cheer him up.

"Kageyama." He whispers. I can't really believe Kageyama is doing this. It's so lame. Just talk to him.

"Hey stay here with him for a bit." Kuroo nods and places his hand where mine is while giving me a confused look. I feel a lot of built up anger from everything. I still blame myself for this but I'm mainly pissed at Kageyama. He can't do this. Shoyo deserves better. I stand up and head to the door.

"Where are you going."

"To kick his ass." I say in a more aggravated tone before roughly closing the door. I walk to their room and burst open the door to get a shocked look from Kageyama who is lying on his bed.

"Fuck you Kageyama!" I stand in front of his bed. Glaring at him as he slowly sits up. "I'm sick and tired of your bullshit. You can't just ignore Shoyo after you fucked up. Quit being a fucking pussy, and talk to him." He looks at me shocked before sighing.

"No way. I'm not talking to him."

"Why not? Because you like to see him suffer? Do you have any idea what you're putting him through!"

"I can't! I don't know what to say! I don't know how anything of this love stuff works. I can't do it!"

"I don't care if you can't do it. Right now all your doing is hurting him. No one understands love! Nobody! It's a human emotion that you don't have control over so if you love Hinata quite being a dick and talk to him!" He sighs and looks down.

"I can't."

"Stop. I won't hear you say that anymore. I don't give a fuck if you can or can't because you don't have a choice! You will talk to him. Or I'll beat your ass and believe me when I say your height won't do you shit. You will talk to Hinata for him. So he can stop crying and hating himself over what you pulled. Now get your shit together and talk to him." And with that I storm out, breathing heavily, my face red with anger. I walk back to my room and quickly close the door, sighing in relief. I'm greeted with both Shoyo and Kuroo's concerned look.

I don't think I've ever snapped like that but it felt really good to lay into him. I take a deep breath and walk back over sitting across from him again. He has stopped crying but still looks wrecked.

"What did you just do?" Kuroo asks, grinning. I roll my eyes and pick up my game.

"I just asked him to talk to Shoyo. That's all." He nods off and Shoyo climbs over and sits next to me watching my game and distracting himself from the pain of heartbreak.

———————————————————————

** Hinata POV **

I surprisingly felt a lot better after crying. It felt good to just get everything out. It still hurts a lot but I'll get through it. I slowly walk back to our room knowing he probably won't be in there. I slowly open the door and walk in.

To my shock, Kageyama is sitting there waiting for me. When I enter he looks up at me, meeting my gaze. I gulp and look down feeling nothing but pain after looking into his eyes.

"Sorry, I'll just umm go..." I turn to leave. I don't want him to hate me more. Maybe if I give him space he'll find a way to be around me again.

"Wait." I stop and turn to look at him. "Don't go... umm let's talk. For a second." I stare at him shocked. I know Kenma said he talked to him but I didn't think it would work. I mean maybe he actually kicked his ass like he said he would. I would have liked to see that. He moves over and motions for me to sit next to him. I nod and walk over slowly sitting next to him, making sure to not be too close.

We sit in silence. Not moving or talking. I'm barely breathing. It's just a deafening silence that passes and with every second that goes by, the pain in my chest grows.

"I'm sorry." He finally says breaking the silence. I look at him slightly while he keeps his gaze at the floor. "Ignoring you wasn't right. I should have just talked to you. So I'm sorry. I umm..." he takes a moment, probably gathering his thoughts. I just wait patiently, listening to what he has to say. "I'm just so bad at all of this and it scares me. The love relationship thing. All of this is...new to me and umm I don't want to screw it up I guess. I mean, that was my first kiss. So I've never done anything like this before." He sighs and stops talking, slowly turning to look at me, maybe to read my expression.

"It's new for me too. I haven't done anything like this and that was also my first kiss." We sit in silence for another moment. All I can hear is our slow breathing.

"Does it not scare you? The whole relationship thing."

"It does a little. But I like you a lot so it's worth the fear." I look down and feel my face heat up slightly. Suddenly Kageyama puts his hand on mine, gaining my attention.

"I like you too Hinata. I really do. I'm not very good at expressing that kind of stuff but if you're ok dealing with that umm..."

"I'm ok with it. I know you're not good at that kind of stuff and that's ok. It just takes time." I give him a warm smile and surprisingly he gives me a smile back. Like a real smile. So genuine and pure. My light smile turns into a wide grin.

"What?" He asks, still smiling.

"You're smiling." He gasps slightly and then sighs in defeat.

"Yeah, I am."


	24. Talk to Me

** Akaashi POV **

Ever since the game of truth or dare I haven't been able to keep my mind straight. And Bokuto's not helping one bit. Everything is just kinda confusing. I know I like him but does he like me back? He's just so childish that it's hard to tell.

Ever since that night, he's been pretty flirty. But then he also just acts like a little kid. Either way, I'm not entirely sure what he's feeling.

"Heyyyy Akaashi." Bokuto smirks at me and then climbs on top of me. I was just peacefully laying on my bed scrolling through my phone. Now I have to focus on keeping the blush off my face as Bokuto straddles me.

"What." I say, sounding harsher than usual. It doesn't seem to faze him though. The stupid smirk he's wearing stays the same. He takes the phone out of my hand and I roll my eyes reaching for it. He keeps it away and starts going through it. I sit up and reach for it more. He holds it out behind him and I try to grab it before I realize how close I am to him. He's still on my lap and I'm inches away from his face, him still smirking. I glare at him and he smiles while a little blush falls over my face. Then he hands me my phone, gets up, and walks out the door.

I sit there, baffled and pissed at his annoying behavior. And at myself for giving him what he wanted. A reaction. I groan and fall back into my bed. Why is he being so confusing? It's driving me crazy.

———————————————————————

"Come on Akaashi!" I'm out of breath and feeling extremely exhausted. All of my sets have been off. It's so frustrating. I feel like I just can't do anything right now. It's all so overwhelming.

I set a ball to Bokuto and of course, I overdid it and he missed. I lean over resting on my knees, trying to cool off and get it together, ignoring the concerned looks from my team. I sigh and lean up again, taking a deep breath. I fiddle with my hands slightly and turn to our coach to tell him to continue.

I still overshot most of them but I calmed down slightly so some of them were still hit. I quickly enter our room and sigh in relief that I'm alone. I lean against the door and groan slightly, still feeling annoyed and pissed with myself. _Why do I have to be so weak and pathetic? Why can't I ever express how I feel. Why can't I understand Bokuto? Why do I have to be like this? Why did it have to be him? Why is this killing me so much?_

I grip my head and grit my teeth, sliding down the door and onto the floor. I just want to scream. Yell. Just... I throw my head back and hit the door ignoring the pain. Suddenly I hear a knock at the door.

"Akaashi?" I sigh and take a deep breath. Letting all my feelings fall deep down inside of me, and my face falls back to an expressionless state. I stand up and unlock the door, opening it and walking over to my bed. "Sorry." I say while picking up my phone. He walks over and stands directly in front of me, and as close to me as he can. I look up and gulp slightly. He takes my phone and throws it on the bed.

"What's wrong?" I sigh and push past him walking back to the bed to get my phone back while anxiously fiddling with my hands. "Nothing, I'm fine."

Before I reach it he grabs my wrist and pulls me back to face him. His expression is serious which is an unusual sight.

"I'm not blind. You don't always have to hide your emotions." I sigh and look away, his grip loosens on my wrist slightly but I make no move to pull away.

"I said I'm fine."

"You're not fine Akaashi." He lets go of my wrist completely and looks me deeply in the eyes. I bring my hands in front of me and fiddle with them.

"I'm really fine. You don't have to worry so much." I say giving him a slight smile in hopes he backs off. The more he stands there looking at me the more I feel my emotions slowly rise closer to the surface.

"Stop lying." He takes my hands in his, catching me by surprise. I look up at him confused. "Whenever something's bothering you, you fiddle with your hands. Like I said I'm not blind." I blink slightly, completely caught off guard. _Do I really do that? Anytime I'm nervous?_ I sigh and look to the ground feeling extremely overwhelmed. I can't let my emotions out. It's just too much. I don't like feeling that much at once. It's just so...

"Akaashi." I snap out of it and look up at him. His look has gone from serious to concerned. "Your shaking." I gasp slightly and look at my hands that are cupped in his. They are shaking slightly along with the rest of my body. My breath becomes ragged as everything starts coming up. My heartbeat speeds up as I let out a shaky breath. "Akaashi?" I pull away from him and turn around. I try to slow my breath as I feel all my emotions overflow. The anger. The pain. The confusion. The words and sounds fade away. All I can hear is my breathing, my heartbeat, and a ringing in my ear. _Stop it just stop it. Stop, I can't take it._

"Akaashi! Akaashi!" It's too much. Too real. It hurts. I can't breathe. I feel like everything is closing around me.

"Keiji!" Bokuto. I can finally hear something other than the panic surrounding me. Bokuto turns me around looking at me with concern and panic. My eyes water as the pain and stress of everything escapes my body. I slowly collapse to the floor and hold onto Bokuto's arms. He follows me down and cups my face as I quietly sob. "Keiji...what's going on."

"I can't do it! I'm so pathetic and weak and it pisses me off! You're so much better than me I'm just holding you back. And I'm so confused about everything!" My mouth just keeps moving. Talking. I can't even think through what I'm saying. "Nothing makes sense anymore and I'm so stressed and worried about everything. And I hate thinking about the future when you leave and I'm alone and... and..." Bokuto wraps his arms around me and embraces me tightly. I collapse completely in his arms sobbing.

I hear Bokuto sigh above me and tighten his grip. "God I'm so sorry... I didn't realize you were keeping all of this hidden." I squeeze his arms and try to calm down enough to speak.

"I'm.... sorry... I... don't know why....this is happening." I sob a little more, burying my face in his chest.

"Everyone has a limit Akaashi. Of how much they can take. You don't have to always hold it in." I bury my head more and sigh, taking deep breaths. I pull away slightly and wipe my eyes. I groan and lie on the floor, covering my face with my hands, slowly calming my breathing. "Akaashi?"

"Hmm"

"Are you ok." I exhale and bring my arms down, lying them over my stomaching and taking a deep breath. He places his hand on my knee and gently rubs circles around it, calming my body.

"I'm ok now...thank you."

"You know you can talk to me about anything...right." I look up at Bokuto a little confused. "It just seems like you don't trust me enough to talk about your feelings. I want to be someone you can trust with that. Why don't you trust me." Bokuto looks slightly hurt as he talks. My eyes widened at his words and I quickly sit up facing him.

"What? I do trust you." I look at him confused, staring into his eyes which read with hurt.

"Then why won't you even talk about how you feel?" I sigh and look down, fiddling with my hands again.

"I...I don't know. I don't really like talking about my feeling with anyone." I bite my lip and look down at my hands, "I just...I feel like I'm just bothering people. I don't want to annoy or bother people with the way I feel. It's just easier this way." Bokuto places a finger on my chin, forcing me to meet his gaze.

"You never bother me Keiji. I want to know how you feel. If you're not ok I want to help you. Why do you feel like you're bothering people." I gulp slightly.

"I guess, the times where I've tried to talk about my feelings I would get cut off. I just figured that I was bothering them, so I stopped and focused on helping people instead." Bokuto sighs and cups my face bringing our foreheads together. I sigh and close my eyes, feeling relaxed with the closeness between us.

"Keiji..." I smile lightly at the use of my first name. The way he says it just fills me with joy. "You will never be a bother to me. No matter what. Please don't keep this stuff so hidden. I can help you...let me help you." I sigh and open my eyes to meet his gaze.

"Ok..." I whisper, bringing my arms around his neck. "I'll try to talk about it more...but I'm not good at it. Like I don't know if I'll even have the courage to just come and talk to you about it..."

"That's fine. Just when I ask if you're ok, don't lie." I nod against his head and he moves slightly bringing me into another tight embrace.

"Thank you...Kotaro..." I bury my head into his chest and can practically see him smiling above me.

"Of course. Anytime." We stay in each others embrace for a while, listening to each other's slow breathing.

After I've completely calmed down I slowly pull away from Bokuto, giving him a grateful smile. "Akaashi."

"Hmm."

"Am I causing you stress?" I look him in the eye slightly. The truth is yes. I feel so stressed and overwhelmed with not knowing how he feels, but, I don't think I'm in the right place to talk about it.

"No." I say quietly, avoiding his eyes.

"You lied." I sigh in defeat and look up at him.

"Fine yes, you are but I'm not in a place to...talk about it at the moment." He nods and then smiles at me.

"Ok...when you are please do talk to me about it. I don't want to cause you any pain or stress." I sigh and nod.

"Ok..." I take a deep breath and slowly get up off the floor, giving my hand and helping Bokuto up. I sigh and wrap my arms around his waist. "Thank you..." he returns my hug and smiles.

"No problem. I'm always here for you."


	25. Secrets

** Oikawa POV **

I sigh quietly, lying on my bed while flipping through the pages of a book I've read a million times. I mindlessly read random pages of the book, trying to soothe my boredom while Iwa is in the shower.

After a good 5 minutes of doing that I groan and throw the book across the floor, picking up my phone instead. I start going through Instagram, looking at all the photos people are posting of our time here. I come across a cute one of Daichi and Suga at a waterfall smiling. I take it his confession went well. I like it and then keep scrolling down as Iwa comes out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel.

I take a quick glance at him. His damp mess hair falls slightly in front of his face, covering part of his eyes. He looks really good right now. I gulp and quickly look back to my phone, ignoring him as my face heats up slightly. I hear him chuckle quietly and my bed squeaks slightly.

He climbs on top of me, taking my phone and tossing it to the side. He looks down at me with a smirk and a deep look in his eyes. I gulp and feel my face heat up more. He leans down and places one hand on either side of my face, balancing over me.

"Need something?" He says smoothly. I sigh and turn away from him.

"I'm bored." I cross my arms and he chuckles above me. He brings his index finger to my chin, turning my head to face him. He smiles and leans down, closing the gap between our chests.

"Well, I think we can do something about that." I smirk as my face burns a bright red.

"Did you have something in mind." I say innocently as he leans closer to my face, bringing himself inches away from my lips.

"Not in particular." He closes the gap and connects our lips softly. I swing my arms around his neck, pulling him even closer and deepening the kiss. Iwa's mouth opens slightly and he presses his tongue against my lips. I grin and let him in. Our tongues dance together as the kiss gets more heated and passionate. Iwa swoops his tongue throughout my mouth making me moan quietly. He runs his hands down my body and to the hem of my shirt. He slides his cold hands under my shirt sending a chill down my spine. He gently rubs my nipples while I let out a muffled moan.

He breaks the kiss slightly and we both rip each other's shirts off, our breaths ragged. He returns to the kiss for a second before moving from my lips and to my neck. I pull him closer to me as he nips and sucks on my neck, slowly moving down to my chest and stomach. I let out another quiet moan and let my head fall back, loving the feeling. He continues to kiss and suck on my skin moving closer and closer to the brim of my pants. I let out small moans and whimpers as he sucks harder and harder. I sigh and he moves back up, leaving another trail of hickeys. I bite my lip, trying to not make any more noises but this only causes Iwa to bite down on my skin. I gasp and moan a little louder. He smirks against my skin and comes back up to my neck leaving a few light hickeys before coming up and meeting my gaze.

My face is burning red and I'm breathing heavily. He smirks at my state and leans back down to my neck, exhaling his hot breath over my skin. I shudder and whine. "Keep going Iwa." I say breathlessly. He grins and returns back to my skin sucking and kissing harder than before, listening to my string of quiet and breathy moans and whimpers.

——————————————————————

** Suga POV **

Daich and I walk back to the cabin hand in hand. I haven't stopped smiling since he confessed. I'm still shocked that he figured it out but now that I think about it I haven't been the subtlest. We reach the cabin and when we enter were greeted with the group's curious faces which instantly went to our hands. I sigh and feel my face heat up slightly.

"So...mom and dad finally got together," Tsukishima smirks. I roll my eyes but keep my gaze on him. He's leaning against the wall with Yamaguchi in front of him, his arms lossy hugging Yamaguchi closer. I raise an eyebrow and Daichi flips him off, dragging me back to our room. I chuckle lightly and sigh when the door shuts behind us.

Daichi turns me around to face him and connects our lips for a brief second. When we part and shoot him a small smile before walking over to my bed and plugging in my phone. "Thank you for the hike Daichi." I smile at him as he climbs onto the bed, leaning against the headboard.

"Of course. Anything for you Kōshi." I blush slightly before walking over and picking up a towel. I head to the bathroom while Daichi picks up a book and starts to peacefully read.

Daichi hopes in the shower after me. I sigh, feeling refreshed after taking a cool shower. I climb onto my bed leaning back and picking up my phone.

Daichi's shower goes by quickly. When he comes out he walks over to me and climbs into bed, moving behind me. I sit in between his legs and lie back against his chest as he lightly plays with my hair. I hum peacefully and close my eyes.

"Happy?" He whispers. I nod against him and smile.

"Very..." I sigh and he brings his free hand in front of him, intertwining our fingers. "Are you?" I ask softly.

"Of course, I'm always happy when you're happy." I chuckle lightly and gaze at my hand as Daichi plays with my fingers.

"What else makes you happy Daichi."

"You." I giggled slightly.

"Besides me. And besides volleyball." I hear him sigh above and smile.

"Hmm what makes me happy." I giggle again.

"It's not that hard of a question."

"Oh yeah? Then what makes you happy Suga?"

"Well you do obviously. The ocean also does. And the smell of rain makes me happy." I sigh and snuggle closer to Daichi.

"Hmm..." he ponders on my question for a while, playing with my hair and fingers, relaxing every muscle in my body.

"The mountains." He finally says. "And the smell of roses." I smile.

"Roses?" I ask lightly.

"Yeah, I love roses." I grin.

"Hmmm"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What about you? What flowers do you like?"

"I like carnations or Lily's."

"Carnations? I've never even heard that name." We both chuckle and I reach for my phone, slowly typing due to only having one hand.

"Here." I lift my phone up and show him the pictures of the flower. He takes my phone and I can sense him smiling.

"It's pretty." He says handing me back my phone. I nod against him and close my eyes again, feeling slightly tired from the hike. He plays with my hair more and I smile. "Tired?" He asks gently. I nod. "Take a nap then." I can't really respond anymore. I let out a small hum as I feel myself drift away.

———————————————————————

** Asahi POV **

"Asahi!!!!" Noya bounds over to me jumping on the bed I was relaxing on. I'm glad he has all his energy back. I chuckle slightly.

"Careful. Don't hurt yourself." He grins and collapses next to me.

"Let's watch a movie!" He says, bouncing with excitement. I smile.

"Ok, what movie?" He smiles wider and races over, grabbing his computer before falling back into bed next to me. I do my best to ignore the blush that's creeping onto my cheeks but it's hard. Seeing Noya like this makes me feel so happy and warm. He's also acting like a little kid which is really adorable. I sigh and relax into bed with him as he clicks on a movie called _Sonic_. It's an American movie but he found a Japanese version. He starts the movie and snuggles real close to me, hugging my arm. I'm glad it's dark out. At this point, I can't keep the blush hidden. I can see Noya's face illuminating in the light coming from the movie. He's smiling lightly as he watches the movie. He looks just happy and comfortable. I relax slightly and bring him closer to me. He moves and snuggles into my chest, listening to my heartbeat. I'm sure it's risen by now but he doesn't say anything. Just keeps his attention on the movie.

As the movie finishes Noya has completely passed out on top of me. I carefully close the laptop and move it off the bed. I look down at Noya who looks so peaceful and cute. I sigh. I really don't want to wake him. But he might think it's weird if we fall asleep like this.

I sigh and slowly go to move him off. As I do his grip around me only tightens as he hides his head more into my chest. I can hear him breathe against me deeply. "Stay..." he whispers. I gasp quietly as my face reddens. "Stay with me tonight Asahi." I stare at the boy shocked.

"O-ok..." I stutter, wrapping my arms around him, bringing him into my chest. He hums with contempt and cuddles closer to me. If I wasn't so tired I would be freaking out right now. In fact, I still am slightly, but the exhaustion from training and everything allows me to relax into the situation and fall into a deep sleep.


	26. The Past

** Yamaguchi POV **

I sigh and collapse on my bed. Practice is really taking it out of me. It is meant to be intensive but still. They are pushing us a lot. I exhale lightly and watch Tsuki walking into the bathroom to shower. I sigh and sit up.

I've decided to need to ask him about his sudden change. I really like him like this but I'm afraid that something happened to him or something. I don't want him to be someone he's not but I really love how nice and...

I lie back on my bed and think back to all of the small interactions we've had. Cuddling during the game, it was just a dare but I really liked it. I just felt so safe. I like it when he's touchy-feely with me. It makes me feel loved. He said he likes my freckles which was really nice of him. And he hugged me when I was sad. He never did any of that kind of stuff before this trip. Even though I love it when he's like this it's selfish of me to not say anything. Something could have happened to him. I'm worried.

"Tadashi?" I jump slightly and look up to see Tsuki looking down at me with concern. I guess I spaced out.

"Yes?" I say, giving him a small smile.

"Are you ok? You seem out of it." I sigh and sit up.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just..." I take a deep breath and look at him.

"I've been meaning to ask you something." He nods slightly and sits on my bed facing me. I look down at my hands and take a deep breath. I shouldn't be this nervous to talk to him but I'm afraid something really did happen to him.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I look up at him and see him sigh and look down. "Not that I don't like it, because I do. I really like it, I just...it's unusual. I'm a little worried." I quickly speak, making sure that he knows I like him like this. He looks up to meet my face and sighs again.

"Yeah, don't worry I know I've been acting a little weird..." He says shyly but clearing there's something more behind this.

"Tsuki? Did something happen?" He looks down again. His expression is so vulnerable. He looks just like, hurt, or broken a little. I don't think I've ever seen him like this. I reach out and gently place my hand over his, in hopes of comforting him. He doesn't move away which I take to be a good sign.

"I umm...I overheard...a conversation you had with Hinata and Kageyama a few days before the trip." I think back to try and remember a conversation I had with them. I talk to them often depending on the day so it's hard to know which one he heard. "They umm...you were talking about me..." I think for another moment before the conversation pops into my head.

"Oh...my...god..." I say and he nods slightly.

_~3 weeks ago~_

_"Yamaguchi!" Hinata calls to me from his classroom, quickly running to catch up to me with Kageyama closely behind him._

_"What's up Hinata?"_

_"Do you want to eat lunch with us?"_

_"Oh, thanks but I always eat with Tsuki."_

_"Yeah, I actually wanted to ask you about that."_

_"Hmm? About what?"_

_"Well, you and Tsukishima... Why are you friends with him."_

_"What?"_

_"Sorry if I'm overstepping but I don't know... he's always cold towards you and kinda mean to you." I stare at them dumbfounded._

_"Well Kageyama's mean to you and yet your still friends with him."_

_"That's true...but I know that Kageyama has my back, and if I needed him he would help me. I know I can always turn to him no matter what he says. Do you feel like that with Tsukishima."_

_"I umm..." I don't answer for a moment. Just think. "I don't... I guess..." I sigh and shrug._

_"I guess no, I don't feel like that. But I don't know, I've been friends with him forever. He may be kinda cold to me but I don't think he would put up with me this long if he didn't care a little." Hinata shrugs._

_"That's fair, if you ever want to join us for lunch and talk feel free too." I nod and give them a thankful smile._

_"Thanks guys." I wave to them and walk back to my classroom. I don't see Tsuki in his seat but I don't think much of it._

———————————————————————

I stare at him shocked and feeling awful. "You...you heard that..." he nods and looks back up to me. "Oh god, I'm so sorry Tsuki I didn't mea-"

"Yes, you did." I gasp slightly.

"Wha-"

"You meant what you said that day. And I don't blame you for it. It's all true." He sighs and turns his hand over, clasping it over mine. I look down and breathing deeply. "I'm glad I heard it though..." I look up at him and see him smile lightly.

"It got me to realize that I was an awful friend to you. And then though of you not being around anymore scared me. So I figured if I was a little nicer to you, maybe you would...stay..." I stare at him wide eyed. Hold onto his hand tighter. He looks up and smiles at me.

"I'm sorry, I said those things...you're my friend and I shouldn't have been talking to them about you." He sighs and squeezes my hand back.

"It's ok Tadashi. I'm not mad at you." I smile lightly.

"I like it when you call me that." I say without thinking. I quickly cover my mouth and my cheeks burn red. "A-ah Sorry... I shouldn't have said that... umm..." Tsuki chuckles.

"Relax." I sigh and do so. He then stands up and walks over to his bag, grabbing his phone. I lie down and smile.

"You know, if you were like this around everyone-"

"No."

"Oh come on."

"No. I'll only be like this around you so drop it." He smiles at me and heads towards the door. "Come on let's get some food." 

I grin and jump up, racing to join him, dropping our conversation, and enjoying the feeling of being special.


	27. Final Night

** Kageyama POV **

"Kageyama!" Hinata jumps over to me, tackling me into a hug on the bed.

"Oi dumbass get off." I try to push him off but his grip just tightens around me. I sigh and give up, letting him stay on top of me.

"Everyones going out and having a bond fire. We're going to play a game. Please come." I groan.

"No."

"If you don't say yes I'm not going to get off you." I smirk and wrap my arms around him.

"Who said I wanted you off me." He sulks and tries to free himself but I tighten my grip.

"Kageyama let me go!"

"No." I pull him closer to me and smile lightly. He sighs and relaxes into me.

"Can we please go. It will be fun." I loosen my grip and he leans up slightly coming face to face with me. "Please?" He gives me puppy dog eyes and I roll my eyes and groan.

"Ugh fine." He cheers and quickly peeks me on the lip, turning my face pink. He smiles and hops off the bed. I groan and follow him out.

We walk outside to see Bokuto running around with a lighter while Kuroo yells at him. Everyone else is sitting on chairs around the fire waiting for it to be lit. They are all wrapped in blankets as the air becomes chiller tonight.

Thankfully Akaashi came out. "Bokuto!" He yells and Bokuto stops instantly and hands over the lighter. I chuckle and walk with Hinata over to an empty chair and take my seat next to him. Everyone from the truth or dare game joined us except Enoshita. I sigh as Akaashi lights the fire, feeling Hinata lay against my arm.

———————————————————————

** 3rd POV **

Akaashi sighs after lighting the fire and goes to sit next to Bokuto who's sulking in his seat. Akaashi rolls his eyes and turns to the boy.

"Why are you sulking?"

"Because you're mad at me." He whispers refusing to look up. Akashi sighs and scotches closer to Bokuto, their arms touching.

"I'm not mad at you." He perks up and sits up smiling. Akaashi rolls his eyes and Bokuto tackles him in a hug, almost knocking him off the chair.

"So cute." Oikawa says, smirking. Iwa just rolls his eyes doing nothing more. Akaashi sighs and they both sit up, facing the group.

"What are we going to play?" Hinata asks, jumping up and down annoying Kageyama slightly.

"Never have I never!" Noya and Tanaka shout. Kiyoko rolls her eyes but also giggles slightly.

"Alright. Sounds fun. Who wants to start."

"I'll go." Daichi says, snuggling next to Suga sweetly. "Never have I ever been arrested." Daichi looks at Tanaka who groans, putting a finger down.

"I already hate this." Noya laughs also putting a finger down along with Bokuto, Akaashi, and Kuroo.

"Akaashi really?" Kenma asks.

"Yeah. I was with Bokuto."

"Oh so you're saying it's my fault!"

"That we got arrested? Yes! It was your dumb idea to sneak onto school property and then run away from the cops!"

"Well you didn't have to follow me." Akaashi raises an eyebrow at Bokuto who sighs and stops talking.

"Alright then. I'll go next." Kuroo says, smirking. "Never have I ever jumped off a roof." Bokuto whines and puts down a finger along with Hinata, Noya, and Tanaka.

"Y'all are dumb." Kiyoko says glaring at Tanaka.

"Ok never have I ever worn heels by choice."

Iwaizuni smirks and Oikawa sighs, putting down a figure along with Kiyoko.

"What? Oikawa!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

"Why?"

"Not important."

"Noooo you have to tell us. It's part of the game." He rolls his eyes and burns a little more red, leaning closer to Iwa for comfort.

"I just own a pair of heels ok."

"But why?"

"I needed them."

"Why!"

"Ugh shut up fine. I took a stripper class and they asked us to wear heels so I bought some." Everyone stares in shock and then starts laughing. Oikawa sulks in his seat and frowns. "Can we move on?"

"Fine fine, never have I ever gotten a piercing." Both Akaashi, Yamaguchi and Kiyoko put down a finger.

"Yamaguchi? Really?"

"A friend dared me too so I did it. It closed up though so I don't have it anymore."

"Ok never have I ever gotten a speeding ticket." Suga, Bokuto, and Iwaizumi put a finger down. Daichi laughs slightly.

"What!" Suga asks, pouting.

"Nothing, nothing, I just remember how awful of a driver you are." Daichi laughs and Suga hits him and frowns. "Shut up! Never have I ever gotten injured during a game."

Daichi sighs and puts a finger down along with Oikawa and Kageyama. "Never have I ever shoplifted." Bokuto, Kenma, and Kuroo all put a finger down. "Never have I ever dyed my hair." Bokuto, Noya and Kenma put their fingers down.

"This isn't fair." Bokuto says now only having 5 fingers left. Akaashi grins slightly which completely changes Bokuto's mood. He smiles and lies in Akaashi's lap who lets him with no complaints.

"You're such a child." Akaashi says while calmly playing with his hair. "Never have I ever fainted."

"Akaashi!" Akaashi smirks down at Bokuto and forces one of his fingers now. Noya and Oikawa also put down a finger. "Never have I ever had sex in a public place." Kenma and Kuroo put down a finger to no surprise along with Akaashi.

"Wait really?" He blushes slightly and nods. "Who."

"I don't know. I forgot his name." Bokuto's eyes widen and he chuckles. "We're talking about this later."

"No way."

"Anyway never have I ever kissed my best friend." The people who don't put a finger down are Tanaka, Kiyoko, Yachi, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima.

"Wait... You too?" Kuroo points to Iwaizumi and Oikawa who are sitting close together, Oikawa leaning against Iwa's shoulder. Oikawa sighs.

"Yeah...so what?"

"We need an explanation. Are you too together."

"No." Iwa says while also holding on to his hand.

"Ugh, just give us an explanation. You are literally acting like a couple and are saying you're not." Oikawa sighs and looks at Iwa who just shrugs.

"It's not that big of a deal. We've made out a couple of times that's it."

"And you're not together? So you practically just hooking up."

"Yeah pretty much. Look it's not like we can even go on a real date up here so might as well have some fun." Oikawa sighs and snuggles closer to Iwa. Kuroo just sighs, dropping it.

"Ok never have I ever dined and dashed." Kuroo chuckles and both him and Bokuto put a finger down.

"I'm literally about to lose, stop targeting me!"

"Never have I ever been slapped in the face by a friend." Bokuto grins and sticks his tongue out at Akaashi who gives him an evil grin. He gently slaps him across the face.

"Put a finger down."

"What! No fair that doesn't count!"

"It counts Bokuto. You lose."

"Akaashi! It's not fair!" Akaashi chuckles and Bokuto pouts. "Ugh fine, what's the punishment ." Kuroo smirks.

"Jump into the lake naked."

"Ugh you guys just hate me."

"Relax. I'm not done." He smirks and looks at Akaashi. "You get to pick someone to do it with." His eyes light up and he jumps up.

"Yes! Come on Akaashi."

"Bokuto-san..." he drags him away and down towards the lake with everyone close behind. "Why me?"

"It's payback." He sighs knowing that he deserves this. They reach the dock and Bokuto instantly starts to strip. Akaashi sighs and hesitantly starts to strip. The cold air sends shivers down their backs.

"Geez, it's cold."

"Then let's hurry up." He offers a hand to Akaashi who takes it no question. The group gathers and watches as the two silhouettes of the boy prepare to jump.

"3, 2, 1, go" they jump in never letting go of each other's hands. The water is frigid in the night. They both quickly come up for air, Akaashi shivering in the water.

"Holy shit." He breaths out.

"You good?" Bokuto asks, looking almost unfazed. He nods slightly and Bokuto pulls him closer, their chest touching. Akaashi's breath catches and his face reddens slightly.

"B-Bokuto? W-what..."

"You were cold right. I'll keep you warm." He flushes madly but stays in his arms, Bokuto smiling. He sighs and looks up at the sky, his arms resting over Bokuto's shoulder.

"Are you still mad I dragged you with him." He shrugs.

"It's cold but also kind of nice." He smiles making Bokuto smile even wider. "What?"

"I like it when you smile. You should do it more often." He blushes slightly, still smiling.

"I'm starting to feel numb. We should get out." They swim back to the dock and get out, being handed towels by Kuroo.

"Cold?" Akaashi nods, shivering.

"Come on, a warm shower will help." Bokuto grabs their clothes and leads Akaashi back to the cabin.

"That was fun. Shall we call it a night." Hinata frowns.

"But we're leaving tomorrow. I don't want it to end." Suga chuckles.

"Relax Hinata. We can do something like this another time." Hinata frowns but nods and they all slowly walk back to the cabin, saying goodbye to the lake.


	28. Final Moments

** Kuroo POV **

"Kitten..." He groans and puts down his game looking up at me. "Are you all packed?" I slid onto the bed and straddle him.

"Yes." He says staring up at me.

"Good." I lean down and gently connect our lips. He wraps his arms around my neck and pulls me closer. I smirk and part for a second. He looks up at me and smiles. "Why are you smiling." I question, keeping our faces barely an inch apart.

"Because I love you." I smile and look him in the eye.

"I love you too." He smiles and connects our lips in a passionate kiss. He calmly plays with my hair and parts us again looking into my eyes. Even with his brash personality, when it's just the two of us he's super sweet and cute. I rest my head in the crook of his neck and sigh. "I don't want to leave tomorrow." I whine and roll us over so he's on top of me.

"How come?" He asks, gently running his fingers along my chest. I grin.

"Because, I won't get to wake up to you every morning." He smiles and blushes slightly. I sit up and connect our lips one more time before wrapping him in a tight embrace.

"We should get to bed." He says, slowly falling asleep in my arms. I nod and move is under the cover after switching off the light. I hug him close to me and he buries his head into my chest and sighs. "Night Kuroo."

"Night Ken." I smile and hold him as close as I can for our last night together.

———————————————————————

** Bokuto POV **

"Better?" I ask as Akaashi walks out of the shower. He nods slightly and walks over, lying on his bed. I smirk and walk over to him. He looks up at me and surprisingly gives me a small smile. I grin and collapse on top of him, engulfing him in a hug. He just sighs and brings his hand up to my head and starts gently playing with my hair.

I smile. I love being like this with him. Even if we aren't actually together it's nice that he lets me do stuff like this. It's hard to read him sometimes but I really hope he likes me, at least a little bit.

"Bokuto-san don't fall asleep on me." I chuckle slightly and lean up, looking down and into his beautiful blue eyes. "What?" He asks curiously. I just smile.

"You're really pretty." I say without thinking. He flushed slightly and looks away. I grin at his state and get off him, walking over to my bed.

"Don't say stuff like that..." he mutters before getting under the covers. I smile and close my eyes gently. "Thank you Kōtarō." Akaashi whispers. I open my eyes and look at him but he seems to have fallen asleep. I sigh and go to sleep myself smiling and filling my mind with the thoughts of the boy across from me.

———————————————————————

** Iwaizumi POV **

I sigh, lying on my bed relaxing slightly as Tooru exits the bathroom. He walks over to me and climbs on top of me, wrapping his arms around my neck and burying his face into my shoulder. I smirk and hug me closer. He hums quietly.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" He whispers, tightening his grip.

"Yeah, sure." I say while lightly closing my eyes. He shifts slightly and then rises up. I peek open my eyes and gaze at his flustered face. He leans down and connects our lips lightly.

"Do you like me?" He asks quietly, before kissing me again. I sigh and look up at me.

"We said we wouldn't talk about this yet."

He sighs and nods.

"I'm sorry." I smile up at him and bring his head down into a passionate kiss, lasting as long as we can. Gently moving my lips against his, I can feel his body relaxing into mine.

Hesitantly I pull away, needing to breathe. He looks down at me and smiles. "We should go to bed." He nods and we move under the covers, him resting his head on my chest, listening to my heartbeat and slow breathing.

"Do you hate me?" He whispers.

"No." I say with no hesitation, hugging him tighter. He sighs in relief and smiles.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not leaving me."

"I'll never leave you Tooru." He grins and looks up at me.

"I like it when you call me that." I roll my eyes.

"Don't get used to it Shittykawa." He frowns before giggling slightly.

"Don't leave-"

"I'm not. I'm not going anywhere."

"Ok...thank you Iwa-chan."

"Of course. Now go to sleep." He snuggles closer to me and takes a deep breath.

"Night Hajime." I blush slightly and close my eyes.

"Night Tooru."

———————————————————————

** Yamaguchi POV **

"Tadashi. Wake up." I sigh and slowly open my eyes, gazing up at Tsuki who smiles down at me. "Come on. We're leaving soon so you have to get up." I groan and sit up rubbing my eyes. I look around the room, taking in the last few minutes I have here with him. I slowly get up and head to the bathroom to get ready.

Tsuki waits for me to finish before we both walk out to the kitchen to grab breakfast. The energy in the room is different than usual. I think we're all disappointed that this month ended so quickly. It was fun. We get our food and sit down at a table, everyone quietly making small talk or talking about their favorite part of the trip.

My favorite part of this trip is something I wouldn't tell people, but it was getting closer with Tsuki and I mean a lot closer. This trip brought us together and I'm so happy about it. I didn't really realize how much I care about him or how much I liked him. It's weird though. He's still an asshole but I really like how nice he is to me. I don't really care how mean he is to everyone. All that really matters is how he is with me.

Sadly the time comes where we have to say our goodbyes. Everyone is clearly sad it's the end. Everyone says goodbye as we all get on the bus. Seijo left before breakfast and now it's our turn. Fukurōdani and Nekoma are staying for another hour or so. Cleaning the cabin and such. We all have to get home though.

We wave and file into the bus. I sit next to Tsuki and lean against his arm feeling really tired. I can see him smile next to me before I close my eyes. I hear a few more goodbyes yelled out the window before the bus slowly pulls away and everyone quiets down.


	29. Epilogue

** Kageyama POV **

The bus ride back is quieter. I guess everyone is a little disappointed about the trip lasting only one month. But still, I liked how everything turned out. I sigh and look down at Hinata who is peacefully napping on my shoulder. I smile and lean against his head slowly closing my eyes.

When we pull up I'm slowly shaken awake by Hinata. I slowly open my eyes and he flashes me a cute grin. I smile and we slowly get off the bus. Daichi sends us all home for some well needed rest. I slowly start to walk home before hearing my name.

"Kageyama!" I turn about to see Hinata sprinting towards me smiling. I stop and smile at him as he stops in front of me. "Will you set for me?" He asks lightly. I grin.

"Sure dumbass." He jumps up in excitement and races me to the gym.

———————————————————————

** Yamaguchi POV **

I sigh and breathe in the fresh air as we all file off the bus. I slowly start to walk back home before Tsuki quickly catches me.

"Mind if I walk you home." He flashes me a grin and I stare at him in shock before smiling. I nod and he takes my hand his, before walking me down the road. The walk is silent and peaceful. His hand in mine makes me so happy and I can sense his smile.

I sigh as we reach my house, not wanting this moment to end. I release his hand and then look at him, giving a thankful smile. "Thank you." He smiles back at me and nods as I turn around to walk into my house.

Suddenly a hand comes out and grabs me and stops me before I make it to the door. I turn around to find my eyes meeting a slightly flustered Tsuki.

"I...umm wanted to...ask you something." I look at him confused and nod as he releases my hand. He fixes his glasses and looks away, while a light amount of blush falls over his face. "I was...umm...hoping and uhhh wondering if...you would maybe want to go out on a date with me tomorrow." I stare at him in shock as he nervously glances at me. My shock turns into a huge grin which relaxes him.

"Yes, I would love too." He sighs in relief and smiles.

"Ok cool, I'll text ya. Bye Tadashi." He waves to me and slowly starts to walk away. "Bye Kei," I say before walking to my door and into my house grinning like crazy and feeling incredibly happy.

———————————————————————

** Noya POV **

I'm happy and full of energy for some reason. I didn't get too much sleep last night so I should be a little tired. But I'm not. I bound out of the bus and grin up at Asahi who also doesn't seem too tired. He smiles at me and we both slowly start to walk down the street in no particular direction.

"Hey, are you tired at all?" Asahi asks me cautiously. I shake my head and grin up at him wondering what he could be planning.

"Nope! I feel super awake and lively which is kinda weird but oh well." He sighs and smiles.

"Well umm..." Asahi leads off and scratches the back of his neck. I look up at him confused before my attention is turned towards a restaurant up ahead.

"Asahi! I'm hungry. Let's get some food." He looks down at me and blushes slightly.

"J-just the two of us?"

"Well no one else is around. Come on it will be fun with just us too. Like a date!" I grin up at him and he burns red at my comment.

"O-ok, yeah umm, sounds fun." He shyly smiles and my mood increases by 100%. I grab his hand and increase my pass to the restaurant with him close behind. I've never felt more alive then I feel right now.  
———————————————————————  
 **Daichi POV**

I help Suga off the bus making sure he doesn't fall like last time. He feels lightheaded and nauseous again. I send everyone home and lean him against the wall, giving him a chance to calm down. I wrap my arms around him and he rests his head on my shoulder, while wrapping his arms around my neck. I smile and hold him as close to me as possible.

After about 5 minutes he pulls away and looks up at me smiling. "Thank you." He says lightly. I grin and lean down, connecting our lips in a sweet kiss. He sighs and smiles wider.

"Hey. What are you doing Sunday."

"I don't know. I don't think anything." He looks up at me and I smile.

"Then how about I take you out on a real date. A picnic in the park." He smiles and hums quietly.

"Sounds nice." I grin and take his hand, slowly walks us towards his house.


	30. The End

** Kenma POV **

I sigh when we get off the bus. I honestly did have a lot of fun. It was nice to hang out with everyone but mostly to get more alone time with Kuroo. Our parents rarely go out of town so we don't get a lot of chances to be like that together since we haven't told them.

I keep my focus on my game as Kuroo and I slowly walk towards his house. After a few minutes of walking I decide to put my game away and slowly take Kuroo's hand in mine. He looks down at me in shock and I blush slightly. I'm never really the person who initiates these things. His initial shocks turns into a dumb smirk as he tightens his grip on my hand.

"Hey Ken."

"Hmm."

"How do you feel about telling our parents soon?" I bite my lip slightly and look down. It's not that I'm afraid they won't be supportive. I mean maybe that's a little of it. But they said before that they don't care if I date a guy or a girl. Still. It's stressful and the attention tends to be on you. It's not something I would like to do. But it seems like Kuroo wants to.

"I'm...not sure. Why? Do you want to?"

"Yeah. I would like to. But if you're not ready then we can wait. I'm just wondering where you're at." I sigh and look back up and towards the direction we're walking in. I also know that Kuroo's parents will be super supportive. I've overheard them asking Kuroo if we're dating before and they were disappointed when Kuroo said no.

"I...I guess it's ok."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm ok if we tell them." He smiles and sighs, squeezing my hand.

"Can we tell them now." I nod and he grins as we slowly walk down the street. Nearing his house.

———————————————————————

** Oikawa POV **

It's way too early to be on the bus. I don't know why they wanted to leave this early. We didn't even get breakfast. I'm relieved when the bus stops and we all file off. I'm super hungry and tired. I hold onto Iwa's hand tightly as we step out into the fresh air. Coach sends us home mentioning to be at school tomorrow morning for practice. I groan wishing to have more time to rest. Everyone heads home and Iwa turns to me.

"Hey, do you wanna go get some food. And talk?" He asks slowly and I can see a little bit of blush form on his face. I'm pretty shocked that he asked me to talk. I thought I was going to be the one to beg him to date me. I smile at him and nod.

"Yes please, I'm so hungry." He rolls his eyes and walks us down the street to a small cafe.

We get seats by the window and order before he takes my hands in his and looks me in the eyes. I gulp not exactly sure where this could go. I mean sure we made out a few times but a part of me has always feared that he may just like me for my looks and not my personality. I wouldn't be surprised though. My personality isn't the best. He gives my hands a reassuring squeeze and a light smile, relaxing me slightly.

"Why are you so tense? What do you think I'm about to say?" I sigh and look away.

"That you don't want to date me." I quietly speak trying to keep my emotions and tears away.

"Why wouldn't I want to date you." I look up at him lightly.

"Well umm... I don't know..." he smirks.

"I like you Oikawa." I smile at those words. Words I never thought he would ever say.

"I like you too Iwa~chan..." I say his nickname smoothly, gaining a groan and a roll of the eyes. I chuckle slightly and then look around.

"Does this mean this is our first date?"

"If you want." I smile even wider.

"Does this mean we're boyfriends?" I smile at him and he rolls his eyes again, this time a little blush falls on his cheeks.

"Yes." I smile gaining Iwa to smile too. I really never thought he would like me like this. Or maybe I was completely oblivious to everything. Who even knows at this point. All that matters is I get to be with him and that he likes me back.

———————————————————————

** Akaashi POV **

I sigh as we get off the bus, not wanting the month to end. I like Bokuto's mindless flirting or whatever. It gives me some hope that he likes me. Or those little moments we had. All of that will end now that we're back. I slowly start to walk back home. I didn't expect me, of all people, to feel this way about someone. Especially someone like Bokuto. We're completely opposite. I don't know why he would even like me.

I turn the corner and start down my street before I hear some footsteps behind me and someone calling out.

"Akaashi!" I turn around to see Bokuto racing to catch up with me. I stop walking and watch him come in front of me and slowly catch his breath, leaning on his knees.

"What are you doing Bokuto-san?" I ask. He takes another deep breath.

"I forgot to do something."

"Umm what do you mean? What did you forget to do." He leans up and looks at me smirking.

"This." He slowly leans in and connects our lips in a soft and passionate kiss. The initial shock wears off and I completely relax into the kiss. He brings a hand to my face and cups my cheek. His other hand falls to my waist pulling me closer. I bring one hand to his chest and the other to his arm, holding on for dear life, praying that he doesn't stop ever.

We continue to kiss in the cool morning air, my lungs burning from lack of oxygen but I don't care. All that matters is the two of us. Together at this moment. My grip tightens around his arm, as my need to breathe grows. He understands and slowly pulls away, the both of us gasping for air and smiling. I rest my head on his chest and slowly breathe as he wraps me into a warm embrace.

"Took you long enough," I say sarcastically once I'm able to form words. He chuckles and softly plays with my hair.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I smile against him and hug him closer to me. We stand there in the sun and soft breeze, enjoying the warmth of each other. I breathe in his soft cologne and slowly gather my thoughts and process the event that occurred. "Akaashi."

"Hmm?"

"Will you go on a date with me?"

"Yes." I smile even more and slowly pull away, looking up at him. He grins and connects our lips softly for a short and sweet kiss. I grin and sigh, feeling the happiest I've ever felt. Bokuto grins down at me.

"I like your smile." I blush slightly.

"I really only ever smile around you Bokuto-san." He grins even more at that and leans down, giving me one last kiss before walking me home.

~The End~


End file.
